On Thin Ice
by Aelfstangard and R Teague
Summary: While on vacation in Pixie Hollow, the Winx learn of an impending disaster brewing in the Winter Woods that could see the destruction of Pixie Hollow and take the lives of its inhabitants. The Winx and the Tinx join forces to find a solution but fail. The group soon realizes that they also need the help of Icy and the Trix. Artwork: Icy & Flora by H. Bruton.
1. Warning Signs

**On Thin Ice**

**A Tinx & Winx Club Adventure**

**By Ælfstangard And Robert Teague**

Disclaimer:

This story was written for the entertainment of Tinker Bell and Winx Club fans, and no copyright infringement is intended. Our only desire is to write a high-quality fiction that the lovers of these two magical worlds will enjoy reading.

**Warning Signs**

Slush the Glacier Faerie flies slowly along, heading for the front end of his favorite glacier to meditate. It was quiet there, and as a rule nobody came by, so he would be undisturbed.

As he approached, the frozen river of ice gleamed in the morning light, still making its slow way between the mountains as it had for time untold.

He lands near the leading edge and settles into a lotus position, closing his eyes. He centers and begins his chant.

"Ommm. Ommm." He chants, the soft sound barely to be heard over the wind.

Just as he starts to relax, a sharp, familiar sound breaks the peace; the sound of ice cracking. He knew what was happening. Stress caused by friction between the glacier's ice and the surrounding rock had built up to the point it cracked the ice for release. More loud retorts sound behind him, but he pays only a little attention to it. He expects things to settle back down soon.

What he didn't expect was that the spot where he sat suddenly tilted up, throwing him into the air. His wings go to work instinctively, and he gets his tumble under control. He looks at the glacier, and gets a surprise.

"Whoa!" he exclaims.

A chunk of ice the width of the glacier and many wingspans back and deep starts sliding forward with a crunching, crushing noise. It breaks up further as it does and falls into the valley in front of the glacier's path. The noise is deafening, but thankfully short lived.

When he is sure it was over, he lands well back from the broken part and surveys the damage. The sheer size of the dislodged piece is a record in his experience.

"What happened, Man?" he asks the glacier. There was no answer, and he hadn't expected one, but you never knew.

Sitting back down, he puts his talent to work, feeling out the cause of this unexpected event. Unexpected because the last time he had checked, the buildup of pressure had not been so great. He could tell that it was doing so again, slowly, and would likely take several months before manifesting.

Only one thing could be happening; the glacier was moving faster. But how? He knew for a fact the slope of the channel it sat in wasn't getting any steeper for another few hundred wingspans, and that would take a long time to reach.

Maybe there had been a shift in the flanking mountains, and rock was squeezing the ice back toward the glacier's source pushing it forward.

His morning meditation ruined, Slush stands up and looks around. Nothing seemed to have changed, but… did the air feel different? He wasn't sure.

In any case, he couldn't stay here any longer. He had five more glaciers to check this morning, and his friend Sled had invited him to help teach some warm Faeries to ski this afternoon. He most definitely didn't want to miss that!

Putting the event in the back of his mind, he flies off to his next stop.

When Slush arrives at the meeting place near the Frost Forest, the warm Faeries had already arrived. They were three music talents and two light talents, all girls, brought by Sled's girlfriend Rosetta.

"Hey, Slush, how y'all doin'?" the garden Faerie greets him, bundled warmly in her dark red coat and white leggings.

"Copasetic, man," he answers, giving a thumbs up and a slow grin.

The afternoon passes quickly, everyone having fun with the lessons. Rosetta didn't participate, having already been taught; she was there for Sled's company.

Finally the lesson ends and the girls decide to go home. The cold is starting to get to them, and they are hungry after using all that energy. A light snow had started, helping them decide.

As the gaggle of Faeries disappeared into the distance, Sled turns to his friend. "Is something wrong? You've been distracted all day."

"Not really sure, man," he answers, looking up at the taller sparrow man, "A huge piece of ice broke off of my favorite glacier, but I couldn't find any reason for it and it's kinda bothering me."

"Hm. Well, let's go have a look," Sled replies, thoughtfully, "It's not my talent, but maybe I can help."

Minutes later they crest the edge of a cliff and the glacier comes into view. Slush gasps, making Sled look at him.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Look, Man," is the reply, "More ice has fallen off!"

Indeed, much more ice has fallen into the gorge ahead of the glacier, past the point that had broken off this morning.

The friends land on the rock to the side and look over the new front.

"You sure?" asks Sled, "Looks the same to me."

"Yeah, I'm sure. See where the rock is a little darker? That's where was this morning."

"And that much is unusual?" The only difference Sled can see is that the newly-exposed ice is jagged, not smooth, if he remembered correctly what it looked like before.

"Yeah, man, and I don't have any idea what would cause it. Some breaking is expected as the glacier moves along, but not like this," he says.

Sled pauses and sniffs the air, brow wrinkled. "Come on," he says, and takes off toward the source of the ice river, higher up the mountain.

Slush catches up after a few moments. "What is it, man?"

"The air feels… different in this direction," is the answer.

"I noticed that this morning too, but it's stronger now. Is it warmer?" he asks.

Sled doesn't answer, as he has noticed something. They have flown out of the falling snow and into sleet. Ahead a copse of evergreen trees stands with no snow on them at all.

"Whoa! Never saw that in the Woods before!" Slush comments. "And look, the snow on the ground is shallower around the trees!"

Sled holds out a hand and drops of water fall into it. "I thought that was sleet, but it's melted snow!"

A gust of wind hits them, and it is noticeably warmer than it should be.

"Let's get outta here, man!" yells Slush, and they turn to fly back the way they came.

Safe back in the colder area, they fly away from the glacier.

"We need to tell Lord Milori!" says Sled.

"Yeah, man, that's too freaky!" agrees Slush.

Flying at top speed they get to Milori's home and are granted an audience. They explain what they found, and the tall, white-haired sparrowman listens closely.

"Show me," he says at last.

Mounting the snow owl he used in place of his broken wing, the three of them go back to the spot.

"Do you know what's going on, sir?" asks Sled, as Milori studies the trees and feels the melted ice.

"I… no, I don't. This looks like the border of the Fall Forest, but that's impossible! We're thousands of wingspans from there!" he answers.

"Yeah, and thousands of wingspans high in the mountains," adds Slush.

Milori glances toward the westering sun beginning to hide behind a mountain. "It's getting late. I want you two to go to the library and tell the Keeper about this. Ask him to find anything he can about this, and report back to me."

"Yes, sir!" the boys echo, and take off.

Milori climbs back on the owl and takes off. He studies the area some more, but the shadows are starting to get deep, and he learns nothing new.

Troubled, he turns his ride and flies back home.


	2. In Pursuit Of The Past

**In Pursuit Of The Past**

Periwinkle, accompanied by her friends Spike and Gliss, fly toward the great frozen library. Dewey the Keeper had asked for Peri's help with the research ordered by Lord Milori, and she has recruited her best friends, knowing how vast the library is.

"So what's this I heard about Princess Aisha and the Winx coming back?" asks Spike as she flies alongside Peri on her left side. Gliss is keeping pace on her right.

"Really?!" squeals Gliss. "I didn't know about that! When are they coming? How long are they going to stay? What are they going to do?"

Peri, amused by her excitable friend, waits until she calms down to answer. "They should be here any time, I don't know, and they are taking down time from their…, learning place. Can't remember what the word is."

"I hope they'll visit us!" Gliss adds. She is flying loops around the others in her joy.

"I'm sure they will," answers Peri, "Now come on, the Keeper's waiting for us."

They soon land before the great doors of ice and slip inside. They find the Keeper's friend, the lynx Fiona, asleep near the front door, so they move quietly past her. The big cat's whiskers and ears twitch, but she doesn't wake.

It was midmorning so the hall was lit with a pale blue light from no particular place. Flying around stacks of frozen books they hoped to find Dewey at his writing desk, but he wasn't there.

"Guess we have to wait," says Peri, "He should be here soon."

Spike and Gliss were rare visitors here, and found the sheer size of the place overwhelming. That the books were stacked haphazardly around in columns taller than they were did not inspire confidence they would find what they were looking for.

Gliss flies up near the ceiling so she can get a better look at the overall layout. She is turning in place seeing books everywhere, but none of it gave any clue to how it was organized, if indeed it was.

"So, we're looking for books that will tell us if there was any melting in the past?" Spike asks, wiping away the frost and reading titles on one of the more balanced-looking stacks.

"Well, that's part of it," answers Peri, sitting at Dewey's writing desk and idly paging through the book he was working on.

"That's right, Peri," comes the voice of the Keeper as he flies down to the desk. He had apparently been somewhere in the back.

Periwinkle turns red and quickly gets up, and Dewey pretends not to notice. Gliss lands beside Spike as they move together facing him.

"Hello, girls!" says Dewey, "Thank you for helping us!"

"Glad to," answers Spike, "We don't need anything like the other seasons trying to take over the Winter Woods."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! This is sooo exciting!" exclaims Gliss, bouncing a bit. "We're gonna be the ones to solve the problem! We'll be heroes!"

"Let's find what we need to know, first," answers Spike, putting a hand on Gliss's shoulder to calm her down.

"You know, Spike, you might be on to something!" says Peri. "We saw the Woods expand when the seasons were out of balance that time, could it be the reverse this time?" She looks at the Keeper for his opinion.

Dewey considers the question. "Could be…," he says, slowly. "But we aren't seeing the melty-melty at the borders. It's high in the mountains, and a lot slower." Seeing Peri's disappointment at not solving the problem right off the bat, he adds. "But that was a good guess. Let's get started. Follow me."

The four Winter Faeries take off toward one side of the library. They follow the Keeper as he passes bookshelf after bookshelf set in seemingly endless rows.

"I thought we would start at the beginning, when Pixie Hollow was young and the demesnes of the Four Seasons first came into being," he explains. Suddenly he stops. "Ah, here we are! I'm hoping we'll find what we want here."

They had traveled all the way to the back wall, and the bookshelves before them had both books and scrolls and random loose pages stacked together. It stretched off into the distance and was lost where the light grew dim.

Gliss and Spike look at each other and gulp.

"This…, is going to take some time," Spike comments.

"Maybe not as much as you think," Dewey answers. "This end is where the oldest records about the Winter Woods are kept, and they go into later times that way." He points into the distance.

"We'll do our best, sir!" exclaims Gliss, ever the optimist.

"That's all I can ask," Dewey nods. "If you three will pick a shelf and look for anything about making cold and ice and snow and whatnot, I'll check these loose sheets and scrolls. Please be careful; these records are very old and brittle."

Peri flies to the top shelf, while Gliss takes the second and Spike the third. That left three more shelves below to check.

Spike uses her talent to carefully remove the frost so she could see the spines. Then she runs into a problem. "I can't read this!" she says, squinting.

"Well, the alphabet is archaic, but not really that different from what we use today," Dewey says, looking over at her. "You should be able to work out the titles."

"No, I mean I can't read it! It's too dark! I can see the letters, but can't make them out!" she clarifies. "I'll get eyestrain at this rate!"

"I can't see them at all," says Gliss, and Peri adds "Me either."

"Oh, silly me, I forgot," says Dewey. He reaches into a pocket and pulls out four yellow light crystals and tosses one to each girl. "These should help."

"Wow, these are the biggest ones I've ever seen!" exclaims Gliss, holding the brightly glowing five-sided crystal and inspecting it closely.

"I had them made special for me by the Light Faeries years ago," explains the Keeper, "I had to go find them in the back."

Now armed with a light source, the Winter Faeries turn to their task.

It was a day later, and they had found a number of tomes whose subjects were in the range of what they were looking for. It was a bit of a task, trying to understand the old words, but so far they hadn't found anything they couldn't handle.

"Anything?" Spike asks Peri. They are sitting at a table that has been cleared of other books and going over the ones they found promising. Dewey is away, attending to his other duties.

"Not so far. I did find one journal filled with dates and temperature readings, but it didn't help," she replies. She is turning pages of the book in front of her while propping her head on her hand.

"All this material…, there's _got_ to be _something_ here!" mutters the black-haired Faerie.

"You'd think, wouldn't you?" agrees Peri. "Where did Gliss go?"

"Back into the stacks," Spike answers. She looks around to make sure their friend wasn't nearby. "You know, I've been a little surprised. Normally I'd expect her to be bouncing off the ceiling, but she's been quiet, focused, and thorough."

"I noticed that too! Maybe she's found a hobby,' answers Peri.

Several minutes later Gliss returns carrying five books. Putting them on the table she immediately opens one and began working on understanding the words before her.

Peri and Spike give each other a significant glance, then return attention to their own books.

An hour or so later Gliss pushes the fourth book aside and looks at the last one. It is thin and unmarked on the plain brown cover. Opening it carefully reveals the title:

_Secrets Of Ye Lande Of Wynter_

She turns the page, cringing a bit when it split just a hair, and stops, staring.

"Guys, I think I've found something," she announces, not looking away from the book.

Her friends immediately come over and look over her shoulders. "Whatcha got?"

She points at a drawing of a spire of dark blue rock as seen from the side. Beside it was the same formation from the top, revealing a round hole. Below them was the side view again, but this time wavy lines were emanating from it. The outline of a faerie was drawn to the side for scale.

"So…, what is this?" asks Spike, not seeing anything of importance leap out at her.

"Read the caption," answers Peri, pointing. "Ye Cold To Keepe Ye Wynter Landes Comes From Here."

"The cold comes from underground and spreads from one place? That seems unlikely," says Spike. "Look how small the opening is."

Gliss turns the page and begins working out the neat handwriting.

"No…, Peri, correct me if I'm wrong, but I think this says there are fifty shafts like this all over the Woods, and they bring the cold from another place." Gliss points at a paragraph.

Peri nods. "That's what it says. But I have never seen any holes like that, and I've been all over the Winter Woods."

"Me either," agrees Spike, crossing her arms.

"Well, let's keep reading. Maybe it explains…," says Gliss, and they return their attention to the book.

When Dewey finds them they are having a somewhat heated discussion. The last couple of pages were smeared in places, and they couldn't agree on what was written there.

"Now, now, girls, what seems to be the problem?" he asks as he lands beside them.

"Keeper! We've found it!" said Gliss, picking up some leaves. "We made a translation! Here! Read it!" She thrust them into his face.

Taking them he adjusts his glasses and reads. It only took a minute, since he could read quickly. He looks up when done. "This is it, alright! Wonderful! But you didn't finish the copy?

They show him the smearing, and he studies the pages with a worried expression. "This might be a problem, and it might not. Does it say where these shafts are?"

"No," answers Peri, shaking her head. "But the last page clearly mentions a map."

"Now we're getting somewhere!" exclaims Dewey. "Let's go find the map!" He leads the way to a semicircular area where the shelves were filled with both flat and rolled-maps, and some tables sat in the middle.

"Wow…, what are all these maps of?" asks Gliss, eyes wide.

"Well, I never spent much time here, but some are of Never Land, some are the islands around, some are of Pixie Hollow or parts of it, and some are even of the Mainland. I imagine most are out of date now." He gestures at the shelves. "They should be divided by subject, but you'll probably find others mixed in."

Peri, Gliss, and Dewey fly over to the shelves to start looking, but Spike spots a side table with a number of maps carelessly discarded on top. Landing beside it, she picks up the maps and goes through them.

They all seemed to be of an area on the south shore of Never Land, where she had heard pirates had started a settlement. In any case, none were helpful.

She starts to return the maps to where they were when she notices that the top of this table is different. It isn't wood or polished stone like the others, but ice. It is inset in a wooden frame.

Putting the maps on another table she uses her talent to sweep the top of frost. Holding her light crystal over it, she sees that imbedded in the ice is a map. A map of the Winter Woods!

"Hey, everyone, look at this!" she calls.

"Good find, Spike!" said Peri, looking over her shoulder, "If this isn't it, I'll be surprised!"

"Definitely the Winter Woods," says Dewey, looking closely. "And very accurately drawn, too. As far as I can tell, every mountain is shown."

"But I don't see anything about those shafts," complains Gliss.

"No, we're obviously missing something," answers Dewey. "Give me your notes, maybe I can tell something."

As the Keeper and her friends go over the notes and compare them with the book, Periwinkle looks over the table. It is very solidly built, and no way of getting the map out can be found.

Stepping back she notices another odd feature (besides the top being made of ice). There is a shelf below the top, but it isn't low so things could be stored on it. Instead it is just a few inches below the top.

Intrigued she kneels and looks closely. The shelf is bare, but where is that light coming from? Looking at the underside of the tabletop, she sees it is ice as well. The light is from the crystals the others are holding, shining through the ice. She could see the map, and…, that was the secret! She had it!

"Everyone, give me your light crystals!" she says, excited.

"Find something?" asks Spike, looking over.

"Yes, I think so! Quick, give them to me!" She takes them and lays them evenly spaced on the shelf. As she does, the others give exclamations of surprise. Lit from underneath, the map now shows clearly the positions of all the shafts.

"How is it doing that?" asks Gliss, puzzled.

"There's the edge of another map underneath, see?" Peri points at a corner where a second sheet could be seen. "But you can only see what's on it when it's lit from below."

"How clever!" says Dewey. "Peri, this is an extraordinary find! How did you figure it out?"

Embarrassed, the white-haired Frost Faerie shrugs. "My sister's a tinker. Maybe it's rubbing off on me."

"What do we do now?" asks Spike.

The Keeper looks at the table thoughtfully. "I think the map should be left where it is. We need to call the Queen's Cartographer and get her to come and make a copy. Congratulations, everyone! We've made a major step forward!"

"Well, Gliss, maybe you'll still get to be a hero," says Spike, and while Gliss turns red, everyone else laughs.


	3. Summer Vacations! Yay!

**Summer Vacations! Yay!**

In one of the great classrooms at Alfea College, forty Faeries, including the Winx, are impatiently watching the clock as Miss Griselda drones on about their responsibilities in the world as Guardian Faeries while the minutes seem to take forever to drag by. Finally, it is midday and the final bell for the year chimes.

"Class dismissed!" announces Miss Griselda then there are loud cheers as books and notes fly magically into the air and begin to spin about the classroom then follow their owners as they rush out the door.

"Ladies! Some decorum, if you please!" snaps Miss Griselda but inwardly she is chuckling, remembering her own college days.

"I can hardly wait to be off," smiles Stella as the Winx rush down the halls. "We've spent half a year planning for this and I'm already packed and ready to go."

"But Stella," complains Musa. "What do you need with five beach balloons, five volleyballs and sixteen bathing suits not to mention all that snack food?"

"It's not all for me," protests Stella, "but I can hardly wait to see how my Stella's New Line of Mini-Faerie Haut Couture Swimwear is going to look on our seven new friends.

"Right," laughs Bloom, "and I bet that the seventh one is for Queen Clarion."

"Who snitched?" pouts Stella. "Now there'll be no surprise."

"It's so obvious, Stella," laughs Tecna. "Don't worry. We've not said a word to anyone. Now we're wasting time."

"Pixie Hollow Ahoy!" shouts Musa.

"Ahoy!" shout the other Winx as they head to their dorms.

There is utter chaos in the Winx suite as everyone is going through their bags once more, making sure they haven't forgotten anything. Bloom stands in the middle of the common room, looking around at her friends as they frantically work. She had been bringing out everyone's bags as they were finished and closed.

"Guys! Take it easy!" she calls, "I'm excited too, but Pixie Hollow isn't going anywhere, and we're not leaving until tomorrow morning!"

"Yes," agrees Tecna in a loud voice, "Take heed of the old saying, 'Make haste slowly'."

"That doesn't make sense," complains Musa as she checks her flute.

"It does seem counter-intuitive," agrees Tecna, "but it means the same as 'haste makes waste'."

"Less philosophy, more packing!" shouts Stella from her room.

Her friends roll their eyes at the Solarian princess, and keep working.

In Pixie Hollow, Queen Clarion has summoned the Tinx to her audience chamber.

"Good news!" she announces. "I have just received word from my friend, Miss Faragonda, that summer has just begun in her realm and the Winx will arrive at Pixie Hollow tomorrow to spend their vacation here. In fact, according to her, they will arrive in time to witness the bringing of summer to the mainland and maybe will fly along to observe the change."

All the Tinx start jumping and cheering with excitement except for Vidia who finds that jumping puts too much sudden strain on her wounded and still healing leg causing it to shoot with pain but even she is excited in a reserved way.

"I can hardly wait to see their reaction to their new house," Tinker Bell nearly squeals with excitement. "This morning, Clank, Bobble and I finished hammering in the gold leaf trim."

"Princess Stella should love that," smiles Iridessa.

"I can hardly wait to meet again with Duchess Tecna," beams the new Queen's Cartographer. "She is going to bring me some of the nature still life drawings she has done of creatures and plants from her own realm."

"I want to see them too," chime both Fawn and Rosetta together.

"Bloom says she's bringing Kiko," smiles Fawn. "I've never heard of a blue bunny."

"I want to see Flora so I can give'er a good squeeze," says Silvermist then blushes deep red.

"Fine," says Queen Clarion, "but I want you to settle down for a moment so I may tell you something."

"Majesty," say the Tinx, bowing to their Queen.

"Miss Faragonda told me that this is downtime for the Winx. It's something like between seasons time for us when they take a break from studying and suchlike to relax," continues Queen Clarion. "I don't want that spoiled for them so I am asking you to avoid bringing up any discussions about current problems."

"As Her Majesty wishes," reply the Tinx and Tinker Bell, only too happy to forget about the drudgery and petty problems of the daily grind, flies off with her friends humming a catchy Alfean tune that Musa had taught her:

_You and me,  
>The tropical breeze,<br>A drink under the palm trees,  
>Let's forget about the rest,<br>Today I'm having fun with my friends…_

"Where did Miss Faragonda say to meet her?" asks Musa the next morning as the six girls walk across the quad toward the Administration Building. They were not carrying anything in their hands, but their pockets are filled with magically shrunk suitcases. Kiko is hopping beside Bloom.

"In the park area behind the Admin Building," answers Tecna, "She moved the transfer point there so she wouldn't have people tramping through her office."

They went up the steps to the right of the classroom wing and down into the park. There they find the Headmistress sitting on a bench with a glass of purple liquid in hand. She puts the glass down and stands up to greet them.

"Hello, Winx!" she says, "Ready to go?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" they chorus, smiles of anticipation bright.

"Eager to go, then!" she says with an answering smile. "Very well, the transfer point is over here,"

She leads them over to a nicely landscaped area surrounded by flowers. In the middle is the white stone platform with short spires of rock evenly spaced around it. It wasn't hidden, but unobtrusive.

"Nice!" exclaims Musa.

"Everybody ready?" asks Bloom, "Mini-Winx Enchantix!"

And with a flash of light, there are now six six-inch Guardian Faeries hovering beside the white-haired teacher.

"You've mastered miniaturizing in the transformation! Excellent!" exclaims Faragonda. "The portal is already open, so have a good time! Kiko, go stand on that white stone." She points at it.

The bunny does so as the Faeries land around him.

An electric blue light brightens around them, and when it stops, they are gone.


	4. Settling In

**Settling In**

Queen Clarion summons her herald Viola. "I have just heard from Faragonda, who informs me the Winx Faeries will be here soon."

"I will be happy to see them, Majesty," smiles the Faerie.

"Me too! Please go and make a general announcement that that the current shift is suspended and those who wish to greet them are welcome," she says with a smile.

"At once!" Viola bows to her queen and takes off, a smile bright on her face.

Soon the majority of Pixie Hollow citizens are gathered around the transfer point, talking excitedly about their visitors, exchanging stories and making plans.

The Tinx have gathered together, along with Bobble, Clank, Chloe, Marina, and Terrence. They have been given a place to wait behind Clarion.

Suddenly there are a couple of bright, lightning-like flashes, and the six Faeries and a large blue-and-white bunny appear on the white stone.

"Whoa!" exclaims Stella, "I will never get used to that!" She grabs Aisha's arm to keep her balance and almost pulls the dark girl off her feet.

The loud cheering takes them by surprise, and they look to see many faces surrounding them.

Clarion glides forward, and the Winx bow deeply before her.

"Welcome, friends!" the queen says warmly, "We have missed you, and are very happy you have returned to us!"

"Believe me when I say we are very happy to be here!" says Bloom.

"And who is this?" asks Clarion as Kiko sniffs at her. She reaches over and rubs him between the eyes.

"My bunny Kiko," answers Bloom, "I thought he would enjoy a vacation here too."

"Welcome, Kiko! You will find a lot of green food here, and many friends," the queen greets the rabbit.

Kiko gives her a quick bow then hops out of the circle where a number of Animal Faeries come over to him and he revels in the attention.

"I have some duties to attend, but your dwelling awaits, as do your friends," says Clarion. She sweeps a hand toward the Tinx, and takes her leave in a burst of pixie dust.

A moment later are tearful reunions, especially in the case of Silvermist and Flora. The very emotional Water Faerie hugs the Flower Faerie tightly, tears running down her cheeks. "I have missed you so much!" she whispers.

"You too, Silvermist," answers Flora, "I am overjoyed to see you again."

The rest of the morning is spent greeting friends and catching up, and slowly things return to normal as those on duty return to their tasks.

The Winx follow the Tinx to a large house beside a stream and land before it.

"Here's the home we promised!" Says Tinker Bell, gesturing. "I hope you like it!"

Stella takes a deep breath. "Is that lunch I smell?"

"Yes," answers Iridessa, "It is ready when you are."

Inside they find a large room with enough chairs for all and large windows letting in the sun. The walls are painted white and the floor tightly-set wooden planks. Near the back to the left are two doors; one leading to a kitchen/dining area, and the other to a corridor with three doors on each side and one at the back.

Each door has a sign with a girl's name on it. On the left Aisha, Bloom, Flora, and then the back door leading outside to the outhouse. Across from Flora is Musa, then Stella and Tecna.

Each room has been personalized by the Tinx, and is comfortable and well-appointed. Most of the girls leave their still-shrunk bags on the bed just to be rid of the burden, planning to put them away later, but Flora is putting her things away with Silvermist's help.

Seeing Fawn outside her door, Flora calls her in.

"How are you feeling?" she asks the Animal Faerie, taking her hands, "I've been worried about you since the dragonfly attack."

"I- I'm pretty good, thanks! I do think about what happened sometimes, and it still upsets me," is the reply.

"I am relieved to hear it. May I check for myself?" the Flower Faerie asks.

"Sure, I guess…" Fawn replies, glancing at Sil.

Still holding the Animal Faerie's hands Flora turns her around and sits her on the bed. Placing her hands on either side of Fawn's head, Flora closes her eyes and concentrates. She feels that Fawn is over the empathic shock she suffered, and the remaining stress is fading.

"You're fine," Flora reassures Fawn, "I can tell you that you are nearly over the shock."

Fawn smiles. "Thank you."

Just then Tecna comes to the door and knocks, catching everyone's attention. "Flora, have you noticed that Vidia is still limping?"

"Yes, I did," nods the Faerie with leaf-green eyes, "I was going to check on her shortly."

"Then let's do it now," is the reply, "She should be healed after all this time. I'm afraid we might have made a mistake before."

They find Vidia in the kitchen area, looking at the food it had been stocked with, and thinking about what she could add. The aroma of lunch fills the room.

They sit her down on a chair in the common room and put her leg up on a footstool. Tecna takes some readings with her palmtop.

"I was afraid of this," she says, looking at the Flower Faerie, "There's a splinter from the arrow still in her leg and it's irritating the muscle around it."

"No wonder it's still hurting," says Vidia, "Can you do something about it?"

"Sure," smirks Musa, "We can get Bloom to use her Dragon's Fire and amputate below the knee. "

The local Faeries look stricken at the very suggestion.

"It'll work!" adds the Musical Faerie, "It will cauterize as she goes."

"Uh… no, thanks. I'd rather have the splinter," says Vidia, crossing her arms and glaring at the Musical Faerie.

"She's joking," says Flora in a flat voice, kneeling beside Tecna. "I'm pretty sure I can get it out without having to cut your leg open, but would someone go get a Healing Talent first?

"I will," Tink volunteers, and heads for the front door.

"Ask her to bring a painkiller and sedative just in case," Flora calls after her.

"What are you going to do?" asks Bloom, who had come into the room right after Musa's comment.

"Remember Miss DuFour's class on Intangibility late last semester?" Flora asks.

"Yes, we learned how hard it is to set up and maintain for more than a few seconds," answers Stella, "I remember because I thought it could be useful getting something buried out of a closet."

"And risk getting your hand stuck in the things burying what you want," objects Musa, "It's safer just doing it manually."

"What I want to do involves that spell, but I'll explain more when the Healer gets here," says Flora.

A few minutes later Tink arrives with the healer in tow, and the Flower Faerie explains about the splinter.

"I see," says the thin Faerie dressed in beige and white, "But how can you get it out without cutting?"

"We will cast a spell that will make Vidia's leg intangible, and I will remove the splinter and hopefully the surrounding pus." Flora looks at the Fast Flyer, who is obviously worried. "Vidia, this is going to be tricky, but I'm sure I can do it. But if you say no, we'll find some other way."

The dark-haired Faerie thinks for a few seconds, then looks at Flora. "Go ahead. I'm sure I can trust you to do your best, and I would really like to have it gone."

"All right," nods Flora, "Bloom, Stella, you're the strongest ones here in terms of magic. If you cast the spell as a Convergence it will last the longest. Take hold of her leg on either side of the splinter."

Bloom takes hold of Vidia's ankle, and Stella just below the knee. "Ready."

Flora takes a piece of cotton cloth from the Healer, who is watching with wide eyes. "Tecna, tell me when I'm over the right spot." She moves her hand up and down over the shinbone until the Technology Faerie says, "There."

"Is this going to hurt?" Vidia asks, hands gripping the chair tightly.

"It shouldn't, but it will probably feel very strange," is the answer. "Whenever you're ready, guys."

The spell is cast and Vidia's leg glows a pale blue. Flora drops her hand through the leg, causing everyone, including the patient, to gasp. She turns the cloth up to look at the contents and finds exactly what she hoped to see; a small wooden splinter surrounded by white liquid laced with red. "Got it!"

Tecna checks a readout. "You did indeed."

The spell fades and Stella and Bloom release the leg.

"What did that feel like, Vidia?" asks Rosetta, eyes still wide.

The Fast Flyer shakes her head. "Like nothing I ever felt before." She flexes her calf muscle. "But it doesn't hurt anymore."

"I recommend not putting much weight on it for a few days, just to be sure," says the Healer, taking the cloth from Flora. "Do you need anything for pain?"

"No, Ma'am, I'm fine now!" says Vidia. She reaches over and takes the Flower Faerie's hand. "Thank you, Flora! Thank you everybody!"

After lunch they decide to fly around Pixie Hollow and see how things are now. They are amazed at the progress since they went home last time; homes rebuilt, the land healed, the beauty restored.

They find Kiko with some other rabbits enjoying the clover, and Bloom tells him where they are. He nods in understanding.

As they get ready to part for the night, Silvermist takes Flora aside. "It was a wonderful day," she says, giving the Flower Faerie a hug.

Flora smiles and returns it. "Yes, it was."

"I want to ask if you…," begins Sil, letting go.

"Hey, Flora, you coming? Tec got the tea maker working!" calls Musa.

Flora turns in that direction. "Oh, thanks, Musa! Be right there!"

The moment ruined, Silvermist quietly slips away while shedding a few tears.

Flora turns back but finds herself alone. She is puzzled for a moment, then shrugs and goes inside.


	5. Fun In The Sun

**Fun In The Sun**

The Faerie of Sunlight and Moonlight feels she cannot contain herself for much longer. All through the night she had dreams of spending the first glorious day of her vacation at Pixie Hollow getting reacquainted with her old friends, making new ones and having all-out fun without one care to bother her. She flits excitedly about her new home, making rosehip tea and sucking on a honey and pollen cake while going over what she had packed into various cases then once more before she magically shrinks them so they would fit into her dress pocket. She steps outside to watch the rising of the sun and becomes even more excited. She had a wonderful time planned for her friends but none are the wiser except for Tinker Bell who promised that she would have the Tinx assembled at the agreed place at the agreed time.

Finally, the bottom edge of the sun breaks over the horizon then Stella begins her planned monologue.

"Viola, what are you doing here? –

"You say Queen Clarion has summoned us to her audience chamber? –

"Right away? Okay, I'll let the others know. –

"Yes, we'll be there right away."

She rushes into the house and starts banging on bedroom doors.

"Guys, guys!" she calls. "Viola was just here. We've been summoned by Queen Clarion."

"Stella, what's going on?" asks Bloom, standing in her doorway still half asleep and in her night gown.

"It seems that Queen Clarion needs to see us right away," says Aisha.

"But doesn't Viola usually blow her horn to herald her arrival?" asks Musa, looking at Stella with suspicion.

"I was outside watching the sun rise, so there was no need to," replies Stella, finding herself having to think quickly.

"Well, we had better be on our way, hadn't we," says Tecna, who with a wave of her hand has transformed her nightgown into her civil attire.

"Not before I have at least something to eat," states Bloom.

"There are pollen cakes and rosehip tea in the kitchen. Help yourselves," says Stella, "but hurry."

"What do you want us to do?" asks Flora. "Shall we dump the tea into our hands and drink it on the fly?"

"Not a bad idea, Flo," says Stella grinning. "Maybe you should ask Silvermist how she does it."

The Winx are soon flying towards Queen Clarion's palace.

"Wait for us!" calls a voice behind them and the Winx turn to see the Tinx flying rapidly to join them.

"Where are you guys going?" asks Silvermist.

"We were summoned to an audience with the Queen," says Stella.

"Strange, so were we," says Tinker Bell.

"It seems that she needs us there so quickly that I wasn't even given time to pat the wrinkles out of my dress and really fix up my hair," grumbles Rosetta displeased. "Look at me! I'm in a disgraceful mess!"

When they land in the outer court, they find Viola at her desk going through the day's dispatches.

"We have an audience with the Queen," states Stella boldly.

"You do?" Viola begins to ask but then catches Stella's expression and nervously shuffles through some papers on her desk. "Why yes, it seems that you do," she says shakily. "How careless of me to have misplaced this notice. I'll check with Her Majesty to see if she's ready to receive you."

"Her Majesty will see you now," says Viola, flitting quickly back to her desk.

"We know the way," says Stella and the other Winx and the Tinx are scrambling to keep up with her as she heads for the Chamber door.

They enter Queen Clarion's chamber where Elixa, her personal Healing Talent, has just finished her morning examination and is packing away her equipment.

Stella and Tinker Bell stand before their queen. "You summoned us, Majesty?" says Stella.

"Summoned you?" questions Queen Clarion, frowning.

"Stella…," drawls Musa, "what kind of mischief have you been up to?"

"Well," says Stella, putting her arm about Tinker Bell's shoulder, "it is the only way we could get you all together to present you with a special surprise."

"Tinker Bell!" exclaims Rosetta, exasperated.

"Keep your wings on, Ro," says Tink. "This is going to be worth it," then moves to join the others in a line.

"Et voilà!" smiles Stella. "Behold Stella's Exclusive Line of Mini-Faerie Haut Couture Swimwear!" while she spreads magic dust about herself, the Winx and the Tinx.

All are admiring themselves and each other dressed in their gorgeous new attire.

"Wow!" smiles Bloom. "You have really outdone yourself, Stel."

"Haven't I, dawlings," smiles back Stella.

"All very beautiful," agrees Queen Clarion puzzled, "but for what reason was it required that you be here?"

"Ah," smiles Stella, "it is because the best is yet to come."

Another magical wave of Stella's hand and Clarion's dress is suddenly transformed into swimwear.

"Eeep!" exclaims Queen Clarion. "I don't think I'll ever get used to the way you Winx change clothes like that."

"Our next piece," begins Stella, sounding like a catwalk narrator at a high fashion show, "is a Queen Clarion inspired swimsuit designed and stitched by Stella Fashions. You will notice that it is made with gold and rare silver Solarian sun-spider silk with a royal motif pattern and light trim about the edges to add that fine touch of femininity without being excessive or obstructive. The back is partly open to allow exposure to the glorious sun but, when needed, Her Majesty is free to add a high collar and covering to protect the rest of her back and neck by attaching this accessory piece which matches and is in complete harmony with the rest of the suit. In either mode, Her Majesty's wings can be fully deployed with complete freedom of movement…."

"Whoa baby, she's got it!" thinks Bloom, looking at Queen Clarion in Stella's fantastic swimwear. "Or, as Sky and the guys would put it, 'totally babe-a-licious!' But why does she hide it all under so much lace and taffeta?" Then she begins to think on it. "Yeah, lots of gawking and wolf whistles but no respect – too bad."

"This will certainly be one of the best pieces in my wardrobe, Stella," says Queen Clarion to the young fashion designer who is beaming under all this praise.

"I have another surprise in mind, Majesty," says Stella. "I have planned for us all a fun day in the sun and it would do us great honor if Her Majesty would consent to join us."

"I'm flattered," stammers Clarion – surprised indeed, "but queenly duties and obligations call me away."

"If I may be so bold, Majesty," says Tinker Bell, "but I don't believe that you have had a day of rest and relaxation in years."

"Decades," admits their Queen, "but…"

"Decades?" echoes another voice and all turn to see the Royal Healing Talent who had not left. "Then this is a matter of the Queen's health and wellbeing. Therefore, as the Royal Healing Talent, I am ordering Her Majesty to put her crown aside and spend a day of rest and relaxation and having fun."

"Well," smiles Queen Clarion, "Elixa is the only one of my court who has the power to tell me what to do. It looks like I'm going with you for fun in the sun," and there is a loud cheer of happiness and excitement.

It is midday when the Winx, Tinx and Queen Clarion reach the beach. They land barefoot on the hot sand and are oich-ing and ouch-ing as they hurry to make their way to the cool grass under the shade of some trees. However, the golden Faerie of Solaria is smiling as she throws a beach blanket over the burning hot sand then stretches out on it fully exposed to the blazing sunlight.

"Princess Stella," beckons Queen Clarion, concerned, "come out of the sun and sit with us under some shade. You are going to be badly sunburnt."

"Don't worry yourself, Majesty," replies Stella. "I'm perfectly comfortable and alright here."

Queen Clarion frowns and still looks worried.

"She'll be fine," Bloom assures her. "Where we come from, there are many worlds and each of us has adaptations to live on our home world. Stella comes from a world called Solaria where there are two suns in the sky. Her people have special glands that secrete protective oils on their skin that allow them to withstand harsh sunlight and heat. In addition, she has opaque membranes that automatically slide across her eyes for additional protection. On the flip side, if she does not dress warmly enough when visiting the Winter Woods, she will die from the cold within minutes."

"I never knew that about her!" exclaims Musa.

"Neither did I until she told me and showed me," replies Bloom and Stella smiles without moving or opening her eyes.

Bloom folds her wings into their wing sacs and lays back on the grass. "So, what are we going to do besides sit around and chat?" she asks the others.

"Beach volleyball," says Stella, "when it gets cooler," this time turning to face the others.

"Silvermist can help me make a rainbow and we can all go rainbow sliding," smiles Dess.

"I haven't done that since I was a girl," says Clarion, stifling a giggle behind her hand. "I believe I still remember how and, being that I'm on vacation supposed to be having fun, I guess I'm permitted to do a few un-queenly fun things."

"A scavenger hunt!" exclaims Tinker Bell, bright-eyed.

"Tink!" scolds Vidia. "We're supposed to be having fun not hunting for more junk for you to bring back to Tinkers' Nook."

"It's not junk!" sulks Tink and crosses her arms.

"Now guys," interjects Stella. "I went to a lot of trouble to arrange this day of fun in the sun and I will not see it ruined by squabbling. I'll tell you what. I brought some delicacies from Solaria I'm sure you'll all go crazy for. What about I let whomever who finds the most interesting object have first choice?"

"We could try dune surfing," suggests Aisha, "if we can find ones that are high enough."

"Sounds wild!" exclaims Fawn excitedly. "When it is cooler, the dragonflies come here to hunt and drink. Maybe I could persuade some of them to take us riding. It will be safe," she quickly adds when all look concerned.

"We could build sand castles," suggests Tecna.

"Fine," says Musa, "but no cheating by using your 'bots to build them, Tec. We could have a sing-along tonight. I brought my flute and lute. Also, someone told me that Vidia is pretty good at playing faerie-drums."

"Which one of you snitched?" growls Vidia, but smiling. "Silvermist? Okay then, Silvermist, then you won't mind me telling them that you have the best singing voice," then Sil blushes deep red and hides her face between her knees.

"Well ya'll know that Ah can sing pretty well too," puts in Ro, not wanting to be left out of the fun.

Silvermist and Iridessa make a rainbow and all go rainbow sliding – at least the Tinx and Queen Clarion do. For the Winx, it is more like rainbow tumbling as they all land at the bottom covered in a mad array of rainbow colors. But Stella, who was screaming and laughing her head off in delight as she tumbled down the rainbow, is soon on her feet still covered in color and raring to do it again. Later, the colors are soon washed away when the Winx go into the water for some wild splashing and a bit of friendly water rough-housing while the others stand on the shore. Then, Aisha goes for a deep dive and just at the moment Clarion and the Tinx are about to panic she breaks the surface holding a large, beautiful and perfectly intact conch shell that she presents to Queen Clarion.

Next is a scavenger hunt that all expected Tink to win. However, when finished, it is Rosetta who finds the most interesting object which looks like interconnected geometric shapes made of steel and gets to claim first choice of Stella's treats.

"Of what practical use is it?" asks Tinker Bell, scratching her head.

Bloom walks slowly around it examining it from all sides. "It doesn't have any practical use as such, Tink," she tells her. "It's a child's puzzle. You are supposed to be able to bend the shapes around to make other shapes," thus she earns second choice for identifying what it is.

"Oh! I see!" Tinker Bell almost squeals. "Come, Vidia, let's see how many shapes we can make." In a joint effort, they succeed in creating three different shapes and together get third pick but Tink believes there are many more shapes she can make.

"Maybe if I took it back to Tinkers' Nook," she begins.

"Don't even think about it, Tink!" interjects Vidia and Tinker Bell relents because she already has the design firmly etched in her mind and plans on how she can replicate it in wood.

That night there is a campfire sing-along while they enjoy more of Stella's treats. The Winx and the Tinx share songs from their realms while Musa accompanies them on flute or lute and Vidia plays the faerie drums. True to their claims, Silvermist and Rosetta have beautiful singing voices. They sing solo, in duet and then as a trio with Musa. Then Queen Clarion remembers songs and melodies from her childhood and sings to all in a clear, sweet but strong voice. The last song Clarion sings is a composition by Queen Rhianna. The melody is beautiful although the words sound a little strange as the song tells of longing for things of the past and almost unbearable loneliness but also of hope for the future. When she finishes, all sit quietly in thought for a long moment. "It is truly beautiful," remarks Musa in a state of wonder, "but it's not a Faerie melody. Something tells me that I have heard something like it before but my mind has drawn a blank on it. I'll have to try to remember," then stretches and yawns.

"It's getting late," yawns Stella, "and I need my beauty sleep."

"Is everyone here and accounted for?" asks Tecna. When all answer "yes," she claps her hands above her head and chants, "Night roof." A transparent dome forms above them and touches the ground. "There!" says Tecna. "Now we can sleep on the warm sand and not have to worry about cold night breezes or any nocturnal predators."

"This is not going to hurt anything?" asks the Animal Faerie, concerned.

"Not to worry, Fawn," Tecna assures her. "At worst, anything that touches the dome will be knocked out for a few hours then wake with a splitting headache but otherwise unharmed."

Silvermist finds a spot next to Flora but waits until she thinks the others are asleep.

"Flora," she whispers softly and shyly, "are you still awake?"

"Kind-a," whispers Flora. "I was meditating on the sounds of nature around us. This is the first time I've slept outdoors in Pixie Hollow. The sounds here are different from those of the village but still beautiful."

"Flora…?" asks Sil again shyly and in a tone and inflection that tells Flora that Silvermist wants to ask her a question but is unsure of how it will be received.

"You may ask, Silvermist," says Flora gently, while shifting onto her elbow to look directly at the Water Faerie. "I promise I won't bite you."

"I just want to say I had a wonderful time with you today and hope you will accept my invitation to come to my home for dinner tomorrow evening," Sil tells her.

"I had a wonderful time too and I would be honored to have dinner with you tomorrow," says Flora. "I have some bread I baked, and will bring it."

"Thank you," says Silvermist and Flora wonders if the Water Faerie is about to start crying. "Oh! And bring your bathing suit. I have a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?" asks Flora.

"Well, if I told you that, it won't be a surprise any longer but I'm sure you're going to love it," she answers.

"Then I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow," laughs Flora. "Good night Silvermist."

"Good night, Flora," says Silvermist through a yawn and soon surrenders herself to sleep.

"Now I'm going to be up all night wondering what the surprise is," thinks Flora but soon even she is fast asleep on the warm sand.

Stella has all up at the crack of dawn the next day. The Winx stretch, do some warm up exercises then unfurl their wings to shake from them all the Faerie Dust that had accumulated on them overnight in a shower of gold and silver. The Tinx are also up and stretching. Queen Clarion, feeling that her hair is full of sand, unpins it to let it fall red-blonde to her mid-thighs and is brushing and combing it. She thinks to leave it down but then finds that it gets too entangled in her wings to fly, however, she finds it impossible to put it back up without help. Stella sees this as her chance to have Clarion try some different hairstyles and can't resist trying an Icy-style high ponytail. The results are striking but again Clarion's long, heavy hair gets caught up in her wings and she complains about the weight of it pulling painfully on her skull. Stella tries some other styles but all turn out to be as impractical as the high ponytail. Finally she does it back up as a coiled tress upon Clarion's head complaining that it did not look much different than before. Flora looks over the final results then with a wave of her hand adds a crown of flowers that are representative of each of the four seasons. Stella grumpily admits that "It's very à propose, dawling," but is miffed at Flora for not having come up with the idea herself.

"It's statistically impossible for you to succeed every time," Tecna tries to comfort her but Stella folds her arms and looks more peeved than ever.

"Thanks a lot, Tec," Stella grumbles, "but at least we can have more fun in the sun," and brightens a little.

"I'm afraid I cannot stay any longer," says Clarion. "I have matters to attend to that can't be put aside any longer."

"_Noblesse-oblige," _whispers Bloom into Stella's ear.

Queen Clarion is quick to pick up on Stella's mood and cupping her chin, lifts Stella's face to look into hers.

"Thank you for a wonderful time, Princess Stella," Clarion says to her. "And thank you for this gorgeous swimwear," then Stella begins to smile. "But as a princess, I know that you have had enough training in royal duties and obligations to know that a good queen's duty is to attend to the needs of her people first even when she feels like just running off to have fun all day."

"She's absolutely right about that, Stella," seconds Aisha fervently. "Maybe next visit, we should have you be Queen of Pixie Hollow for a week and let Queen Clarion go on vacation. It will give you a real taste of what it will be like when you become Queen of Solaria," then all laugh including Stella.

"Then the next year will be my turn," puts in Bloom and all laugh even harder as they clean up camp and make ready to lift off back to the village.


	6. Dinner Date

**Dinner Date**

The Faerie of Flowers leaves her marvelous room in the house the Pixie Hollow Faeries had built for them and heads for the main room where most of the other Winx are sitting and doing various things. As she passes Stella's room she could hear the blond princess snoring softly.

"Well, I'm off," says Flora, heading for the door.

"We already know that; tell us something new," smirks Musa. She has a flat piece of wood on her lap and is writing music on a leaf. On the floor was a stack of leaves she had finished.

Flora rolls her eyes at her friend's ribbing but otherwise ignored her.

"Where to?" asks Tecna, not looking up from her drawing pad.

"Silvermist invited me to dinner tonight and told me to bring my bathing suit," answers Flora, gesturing at a woven basket she has with her. "I'm also taking that bread I made from Linphean wheat and something else I think she'll like."

"Sounds like fun. Have a good time," comments Bloom. She barely glanced up from the book on local flowers she had on loan from the Pixie Hollow Library. Her mom on Earth would be fascinated.

"You know she has a crush on you," says Aisha, standing up and coming over to Flora.

"Yeah, I know," nods Flora, blushing. "I kind-a have one on her too, but I don't know what to do about it."

"You're thinking of Helia, I suppose?" asks Tecna, not stopping her pen's movements. Her multitasking ability is impressive.

"He's a realm away and we're on vacation. Don't worry about it," advises Aisha with a smile. "What happens in Pixie Hollow stays in Pixie Hollow."

"Yeah, go with the flow, I say!" Musa adds. "And that should be easy since she's a Water Faerie!"

"My advice is to wait and see what she has in mind first. Then decide what to do," offers Bloom.

"That is just what I was thinking. Thanks, Bloom." Flora opens the door and steps outside. But just before she closes it she looks in and tells the others, "Don't wait up!"

Unfurling her wings as she moves away from the house, Flora hears a chorus of "Ooohh!" from inside and smiles.

"You know what I think?" she hears Musa say, and pauses, curious.

"What's that?" asks Tecna.

"I think Stella's going to have a fit when she finds out Flora's bread is gone."

Moving away from the door, Flora's smile never wavers. She knew all along her friends wouldn't judge her. Lifting easily into the warm evening's twilight, Flora sets a course for Silvermist's modest home by a small stream.

As she flies she looks around to see what might be seen. In the distance she sees Light Faeries as they catch the last rays of the sun and use them to light up fireflies.

A yellow light springs from the Pixie Dust Tree softly illuminating nearby areas. She could see a lot of activity in a meadow by the river. It was nearing time to change seasons on the mainland, and last minute activity was going on late.

Almost all the damage from the Dragonfly War was repaired and she flies over homes that are lit with the same yellow light as the Tree.

To the east over Fall Forest a silvery-gray glow heralded the rising of a full moon. Its light would soon cover most of the stars, but for now, she could see many glowing brightly – points of light in a rapidly-darkening canopy overhead.

Everything is in harmony with Nature and, to Flora, it feels comfortable and familiar and very much like home. She had really missed Pixie Hollow.

At her destination she furls her wings and knocks. She hears a bit of noise as something is bumped into and a faint gasp and scraping as it is put back into place. Then the door springs open, revealing the black-haired Water Faerie.

She is giving a shy smile and her face is a bit red. "Duchess Flora! Come in!" she gestures gracefully, and Flora does so. She notes her hostess' shoes are by the door, so she slips hers off and places them next to the other pair.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner," says Flora. She quietly takes a whiff of the delicious aroma coming from the pot over the cooking-fire.

"Thank you for accepting!" answers Sil. "Would you like some hot tea? Tink invented this machine that makes it quickly."

"Oh, please! That would hit the spot!"

As Sil turns to the machine, Flora takes her present out of the basket. "And speaking of tea, I have something for you."

"Really? What is it?" asks the surprised Water Faerie, turning to her.

Flora places a cloth bundle in Sil's hand. "This is tea from my realm. It's called "cold green" because when brewed it has a strong and refreshing mint flavor and turns bright green. It's great hot for breakfast and iced for lunch."

"Oh, thank you! I will try some tomorrow!" Sil takes the bundle and places it on a shelf.

As the Water Faerie makes the tea, Flora continues. "And, as promised, I also brought the bread I made from my realm's wheat." She holds out the basket.

"Perfect!" says Sil, taking it with one hand while giving Flora a cup with the other. She puts the bread on a wooden oval plate on the dinner table. A dipping dish filled with olive oil is beside it. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Let's drink our tea and talk."

Sitting at the table, Flora notes the dishes and utensils are made of wood. Metal is still a rare commodity here.

"It is so good to see you again, Flora!" says Sil, taking a sip.

"You too!" is the answer, and Flora gives her a smile. "I have really missed this place and everybody I've met." Raising the cup to her mouth, the Flower Faerie inhales deeply and enjoys the chamomile's scent. Then she takes a drink. "Ah, just right!"

"All of you have been missed, especially Quee…, Princess Aisha. There are some who wish she was still our queen." Silvermist glances toward the pot as it makes a bubbling sound. She points at it and made a few circles with her hand, stirring the food with her talent.

"Really? I don't think Aisha would like that. She would be first in line to support Queen Clarion." This bit of news worries Flora, and she makes a mental note to tell the other Winx.

Sil shrugs. "It's just talk. She made a huge impression on everybody. All of you did."

"We were just happy to help, and be in the right place at the right time," says Flora, the uncertainty clear in her voice.

"And Pixie Hollow is better off for your visit. Don't worry. Now let me check dinner."

A moment later Silvermist puts a large wooden bowl of vegetable stew in front of Flora, and one at her own place setting.

"I hope you enjoy it!" says Silvermist with a shy smile.

Flora did enjoy the meal very much. Her own homemade bread was the perfect complement, and for dessert they share an early strawberry in chilled, carob milk pudding. Flora smiles and feels a warm glow within her realizing to what lengths Silvermist went to satisfy her particular food cravings – even to remembering her intolerance to Pixie Hollow mouse milk and butter. Both Faeries soon find themselves full.

They talk for some time, Silvermist having Flora in stitches with stories of Tinker Bell trying to change her talent and how Rosetta acted during the last Pixie Hollow Games.

When Flora tells her of Alfea College and the city of Magix, the Water Faerie is soon lost. But she listens closely to descriptions of Linphea, Flora's home life, her parents and sister Miele.

Finally Flora changes the subject. "So, why did you want me to bring my bathing suit?"

Silvermist stands up. "It's time for my surprise," she says with a smile and turning red again.

Soon they have left the house and flown up above the treetops. Flora is carrying the basket, which now contained a second bathing suit and some cotton towels.

The full moon has risen now, blotting out the stars and leaving everything in a silvery twilight.

"This way," Silvermist points, and they fly side by side toward the mountains west of Pixie Hollow. Finally Sil pulls up and hovers, searching for something on the ground.

"There it is! Follow me!" She flies down and lands near a bowl-shaped pond. As Flora lights beside her, she notes the water is steamy, and glowing bits of colored crystal had been placed around it.

"What are those?" Flora asks, pointing at the crystals.

"Light crystals. The Light Talents make them. I put them here so I could find this hot spring in the dark," is the answer.

Sil turns to the Flower Faerie. "I found this place several days ago. Nobody else knows about it. When Queen Clarion told us you would be coming for a vacation, I decided I wanted to bring you here before I told anyone else."

Flora feels a shiver run down her spine. Is this what Silvermist had in mind? What is she going to do? And how will I respond?

"It's my way of saying thank you for everything, especially for stopping me from, from having a breakdown when the dragonflies attacked. I don't know what I was going to do, but I would probably have died if you hadn't calmed me down."

"Silvermist…," says Flora, but the other turns away and takes her bathing suit from the basket.

"Please do me a favor," the dark-haired Faerie says, her back still to the brown-haired Faerie, "You know I can't fly with wet wings. So if something should happen, would you protect me?"

"Always," Flora answers without a moment's hesitation.

As Silvermist starts to remove her dress, Flora turns away, furling her wings. Then with a gesture her Enchantix clothes disappear. Without bothering with the suit, she wades out into the hot water. It is only waist deep, and there are rocks on the bottom she can sit on.

"Flora?" she hears behind her, and turns to find Sil standing holding her suit in front of her, eyes wide staring at her.

Flora smiles and shrugs. "What can I say? I'm a Nature Faerie!" She sits down on a rock, which lowered her so the water covered to her shoulders. It is a little hot, and it would take a bit to get used to it, but it feels wonderful. She leans back against the bank and sighs.

Silvermist looks at the bathing suit in her hand then tosses it aside. She slips into the water, hesitating a moment when her wings are about to touch it, then sits beside her friend.

After a few minutes of relaxing, listening to the sounds of Nature around them, Flora suddenly feels a current coming from her right. It grows stronger then changes directions, coming from the left.

"Are you doing that?" she asks, looking at the Water Faerie, who is sitting with her eyes closed.

"Uh-huh. Feels good, doesn't it?" is the answer.

"Oh, yes," she agrees. The Winx Faerie closes her eyes and lets the sensations wash over her. After a few moments she reaches over and finds the other's hand.

"Silvermist, thank you," she says, "This has been one of the most perfect evenings I can remember." She gives the hand a squeeze, but doesn't let go.

"Flora…?"

"I'm listening." This is it, the Flower Faerie thinks, now I find out just what she has in mind.

"I- I really like you, and enjoy your company so much, and I miss you when you're not around. I want to show you everything, and teach you, and learn from you, and be with you." Silvermist says quietly. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

It strikes Flora that Silvermist's question is asked in all innocence, and she understands why. Pixie Hollow Faeries weren't born the regular way, so didn't have those mating urges. Silvermist is asking for a closer friendship, that's all.

Flora feels relieved. All it really means is that Sil would feel free to stay by her side, hold her hand or hug her when she wanted to. They would come to know each other much better. They have similar personalities anyway. She likes the Water Faerie a lot and wanted her company. It is an easy decision now.

"Yes, Silvermist, I will be your girlfriend," Flora answers with a smile. "I am honored you would ask me."

"Oh, thank you! You've made me so happy!" cries the other, and pulls Flora into a hug. And just as quickly lets go when she realizes they are both still naked.

"Sorry," Sil apologizes, red as a beet.

Flora laughed. "Don't worry about it. I_** am **_a Nature Faerie, after all!"

The dinner date ends back at Silvermist's home, where they have some more hot tea and talk until the wee hours, finally falling asleep using each other as pillows.


	7. The Problem Escalates

**The Problem Escalates**

Tinker Bell, in her green winter outfit and her wings covered in a coating of frost, is flying hither and yon through the tall evergreens of the Winter Woods helping her sister, Periwinkle, gather pine nuts.

"I'm surprised you're not with your visiting Faerie friends since they just got here, Tink," says Peri.

"They're going to be here for some time, and I promised I'd come with you to your off-season job today," replies her sister.

"I appreciate it," says Peri, "You hadn't seen this part of my life before."

Having finished the one she was at, Tinker Bell flitters to another pine cone and starts plucking seeds.

"These are delicious!" smiles Tinker Bell as she pops another pine nut into her mouth and begins to chew thoughtfully. "You're lucky to get them fresh right out of the cone. By the time they get to Spring Valley they've lost half of their flavor."

"Tell me about it," smiles back Periwinkle. "Most of us gatherers have to force ourselves to put the nuts into the baskets and not into our mouths."

The pair flies to the higher branches where the sun is beaming down upon them.

"Whew! This is hot work," Tinker Bell grumbles.

"Tink, your wings!" gasps Periwinkle, shocked.

"What?" asks Tinker Bell. "I feel nothing wrong with them. In fact, they feel as light as a feather."

"That's just it," says Periwinkle, worried. "The coating of frost has completely melted. Quick! Get to the ground so I can reapply fresh frost before they tear."

"No need to, Peri," says Tinker Bell once on the ground. "I'm cooking in my coat," then sheds it to find that she is quite comfortable in the heavy sweater she had under it.

"You're crazy!" shouts Periwinkle. "Put it back on before you freeze to death!" but in the next instant it is she who is wobbling on her feet.

"I don't feel well," moans Periwinkle, crumpling to her knees.

"You've been eating too many pine nuts, haven't you?" Tinker Bell half laughs. "Serves you right, Peri."

"Tink!" moans Periwinkle weakly then keels over onto her side.

"Peri!" cries Tinker Bell, realizing that her sister is in real distress.

"Cover me with snow," says Periwinkle and Tinker Bell does so without question.

"Something's gone bad with the air," moans Periwinkle. "I feel like it's burning out my insides and I'm about to lose consciousness."

"I'll help you get to a healing talent," says Tinker Bell, seeing that being covered in snow has helped Periwinkle get back some of her color and strength. But the flight back is long and arduous because of her sister's need to rest several times and be covered in snow again.

When they arrive, they find total pandemonium breaking out all over. The hallways to the healers' chambers are crowded with sick and the air thick with the smell of vomit and fear.

A healing talent comes to quickly examine Periwinkle. "She'll have to wait," she tells them. "There are others far worse off than she is."

"What's going on?" asks Tinker Bell.

"I don't know," replies the healing talent. "All of a sudden folks began to tumble out of the sky. Do you have any ideas, Miss Bell?"

"Tell me the symptoms," Tinker Bell asks the healer which she does then for a time Tinker Bell stands thinking and frowning.

"What?" asks the healer impatiently and with fear in her eyes.

"This is going to sound crazy," replies Tinker Bell, "But in the Summer Lands and in Spring Valley these are the classic symptoms of heat and sunstroke."

"Do you know how to help?" the healer asks, a bit relieved to find someone who knew what was happening.

"Yes ma'am, and I'll be glad to," Tink replies.

At sunset the temperature in the Winter Woods dropped sharply. Many recovered well enough to be released. Tinker Bell is in a state from helping the healing talents by doing triage and worrying over her sister.

At one point she caught a glimpse of Lord Milori talking to the head of the Healers, but had no time to speak to him.

After the healing talents thank her and tell her that they now have a handle on the situation, Tinker Bell, supporting a still weak Periwinkle, is helping her to get home. As they head out, they look inside a room where there are candles and incense burning as many stand about cloth-wrapped figures gently weeping.

They now see Lord Milori as he moves about the room, comforting and trying to reassure those in attendance.

"It would seem that I'm among the lucky ones," chokes Periwinkle in tears as she and Tinker Bell head on.

The blond Faerie makes sure her sister is comfortable in her home, lying down with a glass of iced tea by her side.

"I think I'd better go report this to Minister Snowflake," Tinker Bell says, gazing at Peri, who is now looking and feeling a lot better.

"She probably already knows," the Frost Faerie replies.

"You're right, but I also want to know what is going to be done about it. We tinkers might have a job of work to do," says Tink.

"Like what?" Peri sits up and takes a drink of tea.

"Like… I dunno, building another snow maker." Tink is thinking, her brow furrowed.

"It would have to be huge to cover the entire Winter Woods," grins Peri. "And where would you get that much ice?"

"Yeah, it—" Tinker Bell stops and gives her sister a sour look, which makes her laugh.

"It's turned colder, so let me give your wings a quick frosting, and you can go," says Peri. She stands up and with a few gestures restores the protective cover.

"Thanks Peri, I'll come check on you tomorrow, if I can. You stay safe, okay?" They exchange a hug, and Tink was off to the warmer lands.


	8. Winx! We Need Help!

Winx, We Need Help!

Lord Milori is in the Great Winter Hall demanding order from the panicked Guild Masters, Winter Woods Aristocracy and officials.

"Half my staff passed out on their feet before my eyes," cries Vloken of the Snowflake Guild.

"Mine too!" shout a dozen other voices in at once.

"We of the Icicle Guild were spared, it would seem, because all my team and I were in the workshop deep within the glacier," says Steglo their guild master.

"We were in much the same situation, man," says Slush, the Glacier Faerie.

"There were rabbits hopping around the village today that were still in their summer coats," voices one of the Winter Animal Faeries which causes a gasp of astonishment all around.

"Calm!" cries Minister Snowflake who is standing beside Lord Milori.

"We can't afford to lose more people," says Lord Milori. "It's obvious what needs to be done. Holly, Ivy," he calls.

Two Winter Fast Fliers are soon standing before their Lord looking completely washed out with their silver-blonde hair plastered against their foreheads and cheeks.

"Gather together all the Fast Fliers who are still able-bodied and have them assemble here," Lord Milori tells them.

"My Lord, there'll not be many of us," says Holly regretfully.

"I know," replies Lord Milori with sympathy. "You have all been exemplary today in helping find the trapped and the incapacitated but I need you all to dig deep within yourselves for the strength you'll need to do an urgent task. I need you to put up posters wherever you can warning all to stay out of the daylight sun and then I want you to go door-to-door to all the surface houses and get all there to gather what they absolutely need then start heading to the glacier caves. I don't want you or anyone else outside at sunrise."

"We are in serious trouble," says Lord Milori to Minister Snowflake once the Fast Fliers have departed.

"You're telling me?" questions Minister Snowflake. "We are going to need either help or a miracle."

Lord Milori wipes his forehead wearily and for a moment closes his eyes and for that moment he sees the face of a beautiful young Faerie with curly nut-brown hair, dark-tanned skin, deep blue eyes and a beautiful full-lipped smile. "Aisha," his mind whispers.

Queen Clarion's herald, Viola, lands in front of the Winx house, hoping they are home. She blows her horn to let them know she is there, and a moment later Princess Stella opens the door, still half asleep.

"We don't want any," she says grouchily and starts to close the door.

The strange response, which made no sense to her, throws Viola for a moment, but she recovers just before the door closes. "Princess Stella!" she exclaims, "I am here on behalf of Queen Clarion."

"**Oh!" **Stella opens the door again. "Sorry, I thought you were selling something."

The rest of the Winx fill the door behind Stella, then Bloom moves to the front. "What's going on, Viola?"

"Her Majesty Queen Clarion requests an audience with all of you at your earliest convenience," she responds.

Everybody looks at Stella, who shakes her head. "Not me this time."

"Give us ten minutes," is the answer, "While you're waiting, come in and have some tea."

Soon the six are standing before the Queen in the elegant Audience Chamber of the Tree.

"My friends, I did not wish to trouble you while you take your off time, but Pixie Hollow has a problem that just recently became alarming, and we ask for your help."

Bloom glances at the others then answers, "That's okay, Majesty, as Guardian Faeries we are always ready to help, and as citizens of Pixie Hollow we are yours to command."

"… barely get our vacation started, and here we go," mutters Stella, but only Musa heard her.

"Thank you! Vidia will explain," says Clarion, gesturing at the Fast Flyer who had just come in carrying copies of the old book and the frozen map. Vidia had gone to the Keeper's library and made a very accurate copy of the map and the locations of the shafts.

The Winx gather around her as she puts the materials on a table and unfurls the map.

"Okay, guys, in a nutshell the Winter Woods are melting," she says.

Startled, the Winx exchange glances.

"Do you know why?" asks Tecna, looking at the map.

"We just found out," is the reply. She points at the map. "These marks show where shafts have been drilled into a place of cold that keeps the Winter Woods frozen. But for some reason many of them have stopped working, and the temperature is rising."

"I had wondered about that," comments Tecna, "Never Land seems to be too far south for snow and ice to occur naturally."

"Many of the Winter Faeries have gone underground because during the day it's too hot for them," adds Clarion. "Unfortunately we have even lost some Faeries to the heat."

"Lost? You mean…?" Aisha asks.

Clarion's nod is eloquent. "I'm afraid so."

"Well, we certainly can't let this go on," says Bloom. "What else do we need to know?"

"The Keeper found this old book that tells how to find the shafts," answers the Fast Flyer, "According to it each one is surrounded by a dark blue stone made to look like a natural formation. They found one of the shafts and brought back a piece." Vidia reaches into a pocket and brings out a fist-sized lump of rock that is indeed a dark blue.

Tecna takes it and looks it over. "Azurite." She slips it into a pocket.

"We'll need the book and map," says Bloom.

"Sure," gestures Vidia, "These are just copies, so don't worry about them. Well, the book anyway. I took my time with the map so be careful with it."

"No need to risk either," says Tecna, bringing out her palmtop to scan both the book and the map. Within minutes, there is a holo-projection of each hanging in the air.

"How are you doing that?" asks Vidia, astonished.

"It's with a little technical magic you have yet to learn and understand," replies Tecna then pauses to have a better look at Vidia's work and notices how cleanly and accurately everything had been drawn for a map done with ink on paper and with only a quill pen in the skilled hands of a professional cartographer.

"As I noted before, you have a good eye and talent for cartography," says Tecna, which makes Vidia smile. "I shall leave the book and your original in your safekeeping."

Taking their leave of the Queen, the Winx head for the Winter Woods.

"There's the border ahead," points Musa, as the snowy mountains came into view.

The Winx fly over the border without hesitation; only Stella pausing to conjure a coat.

Traveling a straight line to the closest shaft they pass near the Frost Forest, which was nearly deserted.

"Hey, wait up!" calls a voice, and the Winx draw up to a hover. Behind them they find Spike and Gliss chasing them.

"Did you forget something?" the black-haired Frost Faerie asks when she got close enough.

"We have the rock, the book, and the map…, I don't think so…," says Bloom.

"Your coats! Aren't you freezing?" elaborates Gliss, puzzled that none were wearing either winter coats or boots. Then she sees Stella, sporting an annoyed look, and a coat, behind Flora and Musa.

"You must have forgotten that, except for Princess Stella, we can tolerate this cold without them," says Aisha, coming over to them. "But what about you? Are you okay?"

"Oh, Pri- Princess Aisha! I didn't see you either!" says Gliss turning pink.

"We're fine, Highness," says Spike. "If you were going to the library you missed the turn."

"We wanted to check out the vents as quickly as possible," says Bloom, pointing toward the mountain, "See what we can discover."

"We know where a few are; we'll guide you," says Spike and takes the lead.

"Shouldn't you be underground?" asks Tecna as they follow the lay of the land, gaining altitude.

The black haired Faerie shakes her head. "No, the Keeper asked that Peri, Gliss and I stay with him in the library to help do research. But most everybody else is. We just had to get out of there for a little while."

"Good, we'll use you two as thermometers," says Aisha, very seriously. "If you conk out, we'll know we've found a blocked vent."

Gliss and Spike look at her in alarm, then put on game faces. "If- if that's what you want us to do, Highness."

Aisha couldn't hold it any longer, and started laughing, along with the rest of the Winx. "I'm teasing, guys! Teasing! I'd never do something like that to you!"

Both Frost Faeries are relieved and turn red in embarrassment.

"Look, I'm not your queen, I'm not your princess, I'm your friend. It's just 'Aisha', okay?"

"You got us good!" says Spike, and grins. "All right, then, 'Justaisha'."

Again, everyone laughs. "And now they got you!" says Musa.

They soon find one of the vents and land beside it. This one is still pumping out cold.

Tecna pulls out her palmtop and takes readings. "The bottom is beyond the range of my sensors."

"Let me try something," says Stella, "Cover your eyes, this is going to be bright." She creates a blinding ball of sunlight and drops it down the shaft. They watch as it disappears into the distance without result.

"What else can we find out?" asks Bloom, studying the azurite carefully stacked around the vent. Without knowing the blue stone was a marker, she would have passed the spot without a second glance.

"Hmm…," says Tecna. "I can also tell you this shaft was not drilled. The sides are very smooth. It must have been made with magic."

"We're still looking for anything on how they were created," comments Gliss.

"Anyone want to volunteer to fly down and take a look?" asks Stella.

"We could…," says Bloom, "But I'd rather wait until every other option has been tried first."

"I agree," says Tecna, "Such a trip could take hours, or even days."

There was a moment of silence as every Faerie there thought about that.

"In that case, let's go find a blocked one," says Flora.

The Frost Faeries lead the way higher up the mountain and around to the western side. The Winx gasp as the problem is revealed. The shaft is in plain sight in a field completely devoid of any ice or snow. This area was above the tree line, but they all see the shoots of new grass pushing up.

Spike and Gliss hover on the side of the snow. "We'll wait here," says Spike. Gliss is looking uneasily at the bare ground, an unfamiliar sight to her.

At the vent Tecna's palmtop confirms the cold is no longer flowing, and the temperature is a good twenty degrees warmer. She could find no reason for a blockage within sensor range, nor did Stella's sun ball reveal anything.

"Well, I'm at a loss," says Stella. "Anyone have an idea?"

"My turn," says Musa. She steps over and looks down the shaft into the darkness just a short distance away. She sends the strongest sonar pulse she can generate and waits for the return.

After several minutes the Faerie of Music turns away. "If there was an echo, I couldn't hear it. I'd guesstimate it's several dozen miles down, at least."

"Okay, then, anyone else?" asks Stella.

There is a chorus of 'no', and everyone looked around at the scene. Much of the Winter Woods was still frozen, but from here they could see other bare patches as a dull brown.

"There is more information to gather," says Tecna, "Like which vents are blocked. That might show a pattern; give a clue to the reason."

"And Gliss said they were looking for the spell or whatever," adds Musa.

"I suggest we go to the library and talk it over with the Keeper," says Aisha.

As they prepared to take off, they noticed Flora seemed troubled. "Guys, we know someone who might be able to help, but getting her to do so will be hard, and I'm not sure it's a good idea anyway."

"Who did you have in mind?" asks Musa, trying to think of whom she meant.

"Icy," whispers Flora as if dreading to say that name aloud.

There are some shocked looks. That the Witch of Ice could, or would, help had not occurred to any of them.

Musa glances around. "Well, this is down her alley."

"Uh huh, she would probably love the Winter Woods," says Stella.

"But it scares me to think of what she might do with all these resources," says Flora, "We would have a lot of trouble stopping her."

"Eh, six of us to one of her, we could handle it," brags Aisha.

"Yes," agrees Bloom, "But that's another idea to put off unless there is no other choice. Let's go."


	9. A Course Of Action

**A Course of Action**

With the Frost Faeries in the lead the group flies back to the library. Once inside both Gliss and Spike take deep breaths.

"Ahh, that's better," says Gliss. She stretches, standing up on tiptoe as she does, her wings wide.

"Yeah, it was starting to get too hot outside," agrees Spike, fanning herself.

The Winx exchange glances. They hadn't noticed any difference.

They are introduced to Fiona, who sniffs each girl and accepts rubs and scratches from them, all the while making a deep rumble between a purr and a growl.

"When this kitty sits around the house, she sits around the house," comments Stella, gaining her sour looks from everybody.

Without warning an enormous rough tongue slaps the Sun Faerie in the front, lifting her off the floor and onto her back, covered in saliva.

She sits, up, liquid dripping off her. "Ewwwwww!" she exclaims.

Everybody laughs, and while helping Stella to her feet, Musa comments "Serves you right for a joke like that. Better get up before you freeze to the floor."

"You did that on purpose!" Stella accuses Fiona, who merely looks at her blandly.

"Catch up with us when you're ready," says Bloom, and everyone goes deeper into the library while Stella uses magic to clean up and change clothes.

The group finds the Keeper at his writing desk, and he takes them over to the table where Periwinkle is still checking books.

"Hi, everyone!" Peri greets the Winx as Gliss and Spike come around to her side of the table. "It's really good to see you again!"

"Anything new?" asks Spike, looking at the pile of unchecked books on the table.

"Not yet," is the reply, "I'm trying to find any books that were written by the same person as this one." She points at the one Gliss found.

In the back Tecna brings out her palmtop and steps away from everyone. Taking readings she discovers the size of the library and that, while some parts are neat and orderly in arrangement, others are in a state of chaos.

"This is certainly no way to run a library!" she thinks, "No wonder they are having trouble finding anything relevant!"

Musa, having had some experience with a few of Pixie Hollow's ancient texts during the Dragonfly War, is carefully looking through the book. When she gets to the smeared pages she holds a hand over it and sends a medium-frequency sound wave to it at a low power level, to see if the problem is caused by a substance on the pages she could vibrate off.

She tries as many different frequencies and strengths as she dares, but in the end has to admit defeat. Nothing is there to remove.

"Nice try, though," Aisha comments.

"Keeper, how is the library organized?" asks Tecna, taking the short Sparrow Man aside.

"And here we go…" mutters Stella. She had rejoined the group a few minutes earlier and is wearing a different coat.

"Well, in theory by subject and date, but as you can plainly see I am far behind putting away newer books," he replies, a bit embarrassed. Then to defend himself he adds, "It's hard to keep up when it's just me here."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I'll help!" exclaims Gliss, bouncing.

"Me too!" adds Peri.

They look at Spike, who reluctantly says, "Not really my thing, but I'll help once in a while."

"Thank you, girls!" says Dewey, giving them a short bow. "Very much appreciated."

"Where is the library catalogue?" asks the Faerie of Technology.

"Catalogue?" says Dewey. "Why would I need one? I have everything memorized."

Tecna staggers over to a chair and sits down heavily. Dewey follows, concerned. "Are you all right, Miss?"

"I think you blew her circuits," smirks Musa.

"Actually, sir, if you will allow me, I can have everything in this building sorted and arranged fairly quickly," says Tecna.

"And just how are you going to do that?" asks the Keeper, glancing around meaningfully. "It is going to take years as it is."

Spike has a look of horror briefly cross her features, while Peri and Gliss look determined.

"With these." Tecna taps a key on her palmtop and a cover on the side opens. Three small devices are released, and they float up and gain size. They are spheres colored gold, with red sensor placements at regular intervals, and a flexible arm with a three-fingered hand on each side.

The Winter Faeries gape in astonishment.

"They will scan each book and assign it a unique label, designated a call number. Once that's done they will reorganize the library by subject in a logical way and create a catalogue of the entire collection so anything can be found quickly by anyone," she explains. "Room will be left to accommodate future additions."

Dewey is grinning. "That would be a dream come true! Then I could concentrate on writing the books!" He adjusts his glasses. "How long will this take?"

"I would estimate five or six days," is the answer.

"Then please do so with my thanks!" says Dewey with a bow. Behind him, Spike looks relieved.

Tecna inputs instructions to the robots. "I am adding a priority order to find any more works by that same author."

A moment later all three beep and two move away. The third scans the book and heads toward the section it came from. The four locals watch as the machines disappear into the stacks.

"With that under way, we need to decide what to do," says Bloom, sitting down at the table.

"I'm guessing you went to the vents?" asks Dewey, flittering over to her.

"Yes, sir," answers Flora, "Unfortunately we didn't find out much more than you already knew."

"It would be helpful to know which vents are blocked," adds Tecna, "It might give us a clue."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! We can get some help and do that after dark," volunteers Gliss.

"Thanks!" says Bloom with a nod, "Our first idea is to take an expedition down one of the blocked ones and see what's going on."

"But the shaft is very deep, and there is a real danger of whoever goes becoming exhausted before they get there," objects Tecna. "And remember the shaft is smooth; nothing to hold on to and rest."

"Oh, yeah, right…" says the Faerie of the Dragon's Fire.

"Keeper, do you have any ideas?" asks Aisha.

"Perhaps Miss Tecna could send one of her metal balls?" he answered, looking at Tecna.

The Faerie shook her head. "It wouldn't work. The droids are designed and programmed to work in a library, and wouldn't understand the orders. And they are powered by light, so they would stop working fairly quickly."

There are sighs of discouragement all around.

"Maybe you should talk to Sis," says Peri. "She could figure out how to go down the shaft without getting tired."

"Great idea, Peri!" exclaims Aisha, "I'll do that as soon as we get back to the Tree."

"So, is that the idea? Send an expedition down the shaft?" asked Spike.

"Well, we can't do much about it from here, so yeah," answers Musa.

"Well, if there's nothing else, let's go to the cottage," says Stella, standing and stretching, "I could really use a nap after all this flying around. And I'm hungry."

The idea of food is a welcome one, and the Winx decide they have done all they can for the moment. But just as they are taking their leave from the Winter Faeries, one of the droids flies over to Tecna carrying a small, thin book like the other one.

She hands it to Dewey who takes it to the table and everyone crowds around behind him, having no problem seeing over his shoulders. Opening the cover they all read:

Book Ye Seconde Of Ye Secrets Of Ye Wintren Lande

"This is it!" he exclaims, "Thank you so much, Mr., uh, Droid!"

The small machine beeps and heads back to the stacks.

Knowing they were in the way, the Winx sit back down, leaving the Winter Faeries to work.

The Keeper leafs through the pages slowly, converting the archaic language and alphabet in his head. When he gets to the last page he turns back to the first one.

"None of that made any sense!" he complains, "Did any of you girls understand?" He looks over his shoulder at them.

"I caught something about a cold place, but what was done to get there was just meaningless," said Peri.

"That's what I thought too," adds Spike, and Gliss nods agreement.

For an hour they pour over the book, making an exact translation. But very little made any sense.

"We're no better off than we were," grumbles Stella, "And I'm even hungrier!"

"Girls, I really don't want to go down one of those blocked shafts unless there is no other choice," says Bloom, "There's no telling what is at the bottom. So let's talk about Flora's idea of getting Icy to help."

"Who's Icy?" asks Gliss, "Is she an Ice Faerie in your realm?"

"A Witch we know," answers Stella, "She specializes in ice spells. We've been enemies for years now."

"A Witch?" says Spike, and the Frost Faeries and Keeper exchange a look.

"But that's not all there is about her," interjects Flora, "I happen to know she is knowledgeable about many languages, and is an expert on arcane magic. She's even had some papers published."

"That makes sense, considering her past schemes," says Musa. "Tec, what do you think?"

"Icy is a viable option as far as her capabilities go," says the Technology Faerie after a moment, "It is the thought of what she might do if given free rein that troubles me."

"Seconded," Stella injects.

"Well, does anybody _want_ to take a run down a shaft?" asks Bloom. There is an instant chorus of 'no' from all concerned. "Well then, let's talk about Icy and see where it takes us."

"As I see it, we have to weigh the risk of bringing her here against the risk of not doing so." Tecna looks at each of her friends. "If current trends continue, the Winter Woods will heat up to a point which will kill the Faeries here and result in flooding throughout Never Land. That in turn will throw the seasons out of balance, causing chaos both here and on the Mainland. The ecosystem of the entire realm will likely break down beyond recovery."

Seeing the looks of horror on the faces around her, she adds, "Eventually a new equilibrium will be reached, but that will take tens of thousands of years, and there is no way of knowing who or what would survive."

"You've never been one for sugar-coating bad news, have you?" asks Aisha, shaking her head.

"Sugar-coating, as you call it, obfuscates the facts," replies Tecna. "We must deal with things as they are, not as we wish them to be."

Rather than argue and waste time, the Princess of Andros says, "You're right, of course."

"To continue," says Tecna, "Based on what I know about her, I estimate a seventy-three point eight percent chance she can fix the problem."

"Tec's certainly made the case for bringing her here," says Musa. "None of us like it, but we still outnumber her."

"So the shaft is Plan B then," says Bloom.

"It should be," says Tecna, "Even if we went, there is no guarantee we could do anything to fix the problem. I would say twenty-eight percent."

"Just like there's no guarantee Icy would hold up her end of the bargain," says Musa.

"Now, that's not true!" objects Flora, "Witches have their own sense of honor! Look at Ms. Griffin, or Mirta. Or even her friend Lucy!"

"You're right, Flora, the Trix aren't representative of all Witches. We should remember that," says Bloom.

"If that's settled, let's go eat before I dry up to dust and blow away," complains Stella.

"So you're going to bring a Witch here to solve the problem? Is that wise?" asks the Keeper.

"Of the two options, it is the better," says Tecna, "Do not worry, we have handled her before, and we can do so again."

A few minutes later the Winx take their leave of the library and head for the Pixie Dust Tree. Stella is the last one out the door, and she pauses to stick her tongue out at a sleeping Fiona.

After lunch the Winx ask for an audience with Queen Clarion, which is granted immediately. At their request Miss Faragonda is contacted for her advice. The Winx explain the plan carefully to the queen, who listens closely.

"Faragonda, what are your thoughts about this plan?" asks Clarion.

"Icy is a very powerful Witch, and I too have misgivings about taking her there," says the headmistress, "I would very much prefer she stay where she is. But considering the situation and her knowledge and abilities, I have to agree she is the best option."

Clarion turns away, thinking. When she turns back, it is clear she has made up her mind. "Bring her here, if she will agree to help. The consequences will be terrible if something is not done."

After a moment of silence, Bloom says, "I guess I'd better get ready to go."

"Bad idea, Bloom," objects Musa, "She hates you beyond all reason."

"Yes, but…"

"Musa's right, Bloom,' says Tecna, "She would probably refuse to help just to hurt you in any petty way she can."

"I think Aisha should go," says Flora, "She and Icy have had little contact, so there's a better chance of an agreement."

The other Winx and Faragonda agree with Flora, and Bloom gives way graciously.

"Princess Aisha, I will issue a proclamation naming you Ambassador for Pixie Hollow and granting you the authority to make decisions and agreements on our behalf," says Clarion. "It will be ready by tomorrow."

"Thank you, Majesty," says Aisha, bowing, "That will likely make things much easier."

"I will contact Light Rock and inform them of the situation," says Faragonda. "Girls, I'm sorry your vacation has been put on hold, but I'm also very proud of you for helping."

"Of course, Headmistress, it's what we do!" exclaims Stella, to the consternation of the other Winx.


	10. We Have A Deal

**We Have A Dea**l

Deep within the fortress of Light Rock, Icy, the Witch of Ice, lay in her bed in her bland room, eyes open but not seeing anything.

There is a sudden sharp knock on the door, but she didn't move or respond. She had no control over who came into her room or when, and that had been a hard lesson to learn.

The door opens and someone, comes in and closes the door behind him. She assumes her visitor is a Light Haven monk coming to try to force food down her throat or persuade her to eat on her own so she could be tormented for yet another day with endless preaching and persuasion to get her to return to the ways of "The Light." Disinterested, her eyes nevertheless flick in that direction. Seeing the identity of her visitor, she is shocked enough to move her head for a better look.

Aisha, Princess of Andros and member of the hated Winx Club stands there, expression neutral, gazing at her.

Icy moves her head back to its original position, and says, "What do you want?" in a hoarse voice.

Aisha studies the Witch for a minute. She notes the question was asked without inflection, as if Icy did not care. That worries her. Icy's snow white hair was loose, spread carelessly around her, and full of tangles and knots. It was also dull and lifeless. That worries her even more. A beige blanket covers her only up to her hips, and she is naked in bed. The only thing she is wearing is the golden headband that keeps her magic bottled up inside.

Suddenly Aisha realizes she can _smell_ Icy from across the room, "How long has it been since she cleaned herself?" she thinks, "I can't believe the monks would let her go this long."

Aisha steps over to a small wooden dining table and sits down. The remains of a meal, mostly uneaten, sits there. "There's a crisis brewing. It's not universe-shattering or anything, but an entire realm is in danger."

Icy makes no response, so the Faerie continues. "The solution is outside the scope of our powers, but well within yours. I am here to bargain with you for your help."

With an effort, the Witch sits up to face the Faerie.

Aisha could now see the blank, lifeless eyes that used to be filled with fire, and saw with a shock that the other girl had lost weight. Why? Why is she like this? The monks said nothing about it.

"Why isn't Bloom here to do this?" asks Icy, still in that same flat voice.

Aisha snorts. "I know how much you hate her. But you and I have never had much to do with each other, so I was the better choice."

Icy nods. That is true. And of all the Winx, Aisha is probably the only one she respects at all, so would be the best choice to negotiate. Even in her current state, Icy sees a gleam of hope, and it stirs her long-dormant interest in life.

"Tell me everything," says Icy.

Aisha takes a deep breath to give herself time to order her thoughts.

"I'm waiting," says Icy, already becoming impatient.

"In another part of the Magic Dimension live a group of Faeries…," begins Aisha.

"Ya, ya, ya!" snaps Icy. "So, once upon a time in a Faerieland, far, far away. Just get to the bottom line, will you."

Aisha struggles not to snap back. "Bottom line: Part of their island called the Winter Woods should be frozen forever like our North Pole but it isn't. It is melting and the Faeries, who have lived there for millennia, are dying because they cannot cope with the heat."

"And I should care about a bunch of dying faeries who can't take the heat because…?" asks Icy coldly.

"These faeries control the weather and keep in balance the change of seasons in their dimension," Aisha starts to explain but is interrupted.

"So why don't these stupid pixies just fix their own problem with their own magic?" asks Icy.

"Well, it is part of the Magic Dimension as I said," agrees Aisha, "but the spell that created the Winter Woods is so ancient that not even the wisest among them knows or has found anything concerning it except for one partly intact book filled with hoodoo, voodoo, mumbo-jumbo and a whole lot of hocus-pocus that no one there understands any longer. We thought that we could help unravel the mystery but this spell is too old and, simply put, not our kind of magic."

Icy straightens up and begins to take interest.

"So, let me guess," says the Witch, but still showing defiance. "You want me to go there because I have the expertise in both ice magic and arcane magic needed to fix the broken doodad in their voodoo so their icebox will work again so they can carry on once more with their merry little lives without keeling over and dying from the heat – right?"

"Exactly," replies Aisha, rankled by Icy's cruel and callous way of accurately nailing the problem.

"You're right, I can handle this," says Icy, "But it won't be easy. Now convince me to do so if you can."

The Witch had made no attempt to cover herself, and Aisha realized it was Icy's tactic to throw her off her game and make the bargaining shift in her favor, so the Faerie ignored it as well.

"Well, what do you want?" asks Aisha.

"Death."

Aisha's blue eyes widen in shock. "_**What?!**_"

"I want to die. This place is hell, and if that's the only path out, I will take it." Weary from a long lack of exercise, Icy lies back down. "If you can't give me that, go away because I'm not going to help."

The Princess of Andros is silent while she thinks for a long minute. She shakes her head and settles back. "That's not it."

"By the stars, how would you know?" asks Icy, her ice-blue eyes very cold staring into Aisha's sea-blue ones. "You're not the one trapped here, forced to attend sickening 'therapy sessions' and watching while others have their core personality changed according to the whims of others. The weariness of resisting that change, being kept apart from…," she trails off, hoping that Aisha would swallow the bait.

Aisha shakes her head. "Nice try, Icy. I'm a Faerie, but I'm not stupid. Do you really think I would come here to bargain with you without being prepared?"

The Witch glares, but says nothing.

"I talked to Miss Griffin first. She explained how a trix works – how you link your life force to your chosen sisters for a boost in magic. I know that the bond of being a trix cannot be broken even if you are separated over space, time or dimensions, and in some cases not even by passing into the spirit world. Only when a member tears herself from her trix without going through the proper ritual thus creating a rupture are all in danger of dying."

She pauses when Icy turns her face away, but the Witch stays silent.

"I can't say if taking that step was worth it, but I hope so; it gives you an idea of the kind of bond we Faeries have. And to be frank, it gives me leverage."

Aisha stands up. "Icy, I have the authority to reunite the three of you, but will do so only if you will agree to help Pixie Hollow and negotiate terms in good faith."

Icy turns her back on the Faerie. "Go away."

"You're being stubborn for the sake of your pride, and I understand that. How do you think I feel, asking a Witch for help? Especially, when the Witch is you."

That startles Icy, who looks back over her shoulder at Aisha.

"Most of the Winx wanted to let you rot. So did Griffin and Faragonda. But we did agree your powers and knowledge make you the best option. If you refuse, we'll go with Plan B and you can stay and keep your pride intact." says Aisha. "You'll be left here to starve yourself to death if you wish and you will never see your sisters again."

"You're blackmailing me."

"Yes." It cost Aisha a lot to say that word, and she knew she would be wrestling with her conscience over it, but tells herself it's for Pixie Hollow.

"I can respect that," admits the Witch.

"Well?" asks Aisha, hoping to get Icy to make a quick decision.

Icy sighs, which tells Aisha she was considering it. "Keep your wings on, Faerie. Or better yet, let me tear them off for you."

Aisha smiles to herself. _**That's**_ the Icy she knew!

"No," Icy finally says. "Pride or not, blackmail or not, I will not make a deal with Faeries I hate."

"Okay, then, would you make a deal with me as the duly appointed representative of Pixie Hollow?"

Icy looks at Aisha over her shoulder. "Maybe. Prove it."

Aisha conjures the document given her by Clarion's court and hands it to the Witch. Icy knows this cannot be faked by magic – she'd be able to tell.

Icy reads it carefully then rolls over and sits up. "Let's negotiate."

The negotiations that follow are rough on Aisha. For every proposal she makes, Icy makes a counterproposal trying hard to swing the deal in her favor. However, realizing that Aisha is not going to budge from her position on certain key points, Icy finally relents fearing that Aisha might give up on her and leave her to rot in this hellhole. Freedom from Light Rock and being reunited with her sisters are well worth the cost of a little pride. An agreement is finally reached and sealed the Witch way with a mingling of blood.

Icy looks at her hands, arms, and fingers that are almost skeletal with flabs of flesh hanging from them.

"I guess I need to start eating again to gain back some weight and strength," says Icy. "What's on the menu?"

"I haven't a fat grub or a succulent spider to offer you but how about a nice, red and juicy apple?" smiles Aisha, holding out to her a piece of that fruit.

"You've got to be kidding me!" grumbles Icy. Nevertheless, she is quick to take the offered fruit and bite into it.

Later, after she has bathed and put on clothes, the Witch of Ice, the Faerie of Fluids, and two monk-guards walk down a corridor which ends at a door. It leads to a dining hall for "guests" that is normally deserted at this time of day.

The leading guard opens the door and Icy sees her sisters sitting at a round table in the center of the room. Walking proudly, she goes inside. The guard starts to follow, but Aisha stops him with a word. He takes up a position beside the door.

Aisha closes the door and turns back to the guard following.

"You are not going in, Highness?" he asks, surprised.

Aisha shakes her head. "This is a private moment for them, and it should stay that way. I'm going back to my room."


	11. The Arrival Of The Trix

**The Arrival Of The Trix**

Minister Snowflake arrives with all haste to the luxurious audience chamber to which Her Queen had summoned her. Lord Milori had earlier delegated to her the tasks of meeting with the Witch from another dimension and to bring her – by owlback if necessary – to the Winter Woods.

She did not like the idea of any Witch coming to Pixie Hollow and even more so now that she knows that she will be in charge of three of them instead of the planned for one and that she had not been kept in the loop about the change.

"It was a last minute change," Queen Clarion explains to her. "The Witch named Icy suddenly refused to come unless her two sisters, Darcy and Stormy, were allowed to come as well."

"She hasn't arrived yet," Snowflake replies, trying to suppress her anger, "and already she thinks she has us over such a barrel that she can demand anything she wants from us and get it."

The Minister looks about and notes that Queen Clarion is leaving nothing to chance. The transport dais is now inside a secured area. Behind her stood Her Captain of the Guard and spaced evenly about the chamber were the toughest Sparrowman guards she had ever seen.

"Give them room to breathe," Queen Clarion had told her guards, "but be vigilant and if you see any hint of danger, don't wait on my command – act."

In attendance are five of the six Faeries from Alfea College known collectively as The Winx, Zephyr, the Queen's Courtesan and Vidia, The Queen's Cartographer. Summoned but yet to arrive is the young Tinker Faerie named Tinker Bell who is the only living Pixie Hollow Faerie, save for Queen Clarion, to ever go to the world from which these Witches come.

A floating sphere is suddenly hovering before Queen Clarion. "The Trix and Princess Aisha are on our transport dais and ready," speaks the voice of a kindly-looking, white-haired woman whose face is visible within the sphere.

"We are ready and awaiting their arrival, Faragonda," Queen Clarion tells her.

"Perfect," says Faragonda. "I need to concentrate on the transfer spell so I'll contact you again when the Trix have settled in."

"I look forward to your call," smiles Queen Clarion then the sphere vanishes.

There is a humming as a blue light forms over the dais while Minister Snowflake braces herself to be confronted by three masks of horror but is resolved not to turn away. Four misty figures form within the light then solidify whereupon she lets out a gasp not out of horror but in shock as she stares into the face of the silver-haired beauty before her. "My Sister!" she breathes, astounded, then places her hands over her mouth.

All are suddenly shifting their focus between Minister Snowflake and the tall newcomer: the same hair color, the same eyes, the same body shape and regal bearing.

Just then, Tinker Bell flitters in, lands beside Vidia, then turns as if to ask her a question. Suddenly, a guttural and feral shriek splits the air.

"Look out!" screams Vidia, knocking the Tinker Faerie to the floor and throwing herself over her just as a bolt of lightning flies over their heads to hit the wall behind them and set the wall hangings there ablaze. Immediately, a guard launches a spear that would have skewered a Faerie through her back – had she been a Faerie – but she is the Witch of Storms, who pivots and with her other hand lets fly a bolt of lightning that in a flash renders the spear into so much floating, black smoke. By then, three of the Winx have launched into the air holding balls of pulsing energy in their hands. The guards are rushing in to protect their queen.

The silver-haired Witch swiftly grabs her sister by the arm, spins her around and deals her a resounding smack across her face then kicks her feet from under her so she falls hard to the floor then blasts her with a shaft of cold from her hands.

"Stand down!" orders Queen Clarion. "Move back – slowly."

"Did she just kill her?" asks Snowflake in horror while staring at the Storm Witch's frozen body that had been caught in mid-scream.

"No," replies the Faerie of the Dragon's Fire, landing beside her. "Icy's used the same spell on me once or twice. It can kill a Faerie but Stormy has just been put into cryogenic sleep. She'll survive."

"Cryo…?" begins Snowflake shakily.

"Enforced hibernation," says Flora gently.

"Oh," says Snowflake numbly.

Tinker Bell and Vidia are picking themselves from off the floor. Silvermist and some Water Faeries fly in to put out the burning wall hangings. The one whom the Minister of Winter still thinks of as Queen Aisha is talking to the silver-haired Witch and both are angry and upset. The Nature Faerie has spread her wings and is emitting a soothing scent. Snowflake is feeling weak and sick to her stomach but is managing to keep standing.

Icy turns to Queen Clarion and speaks to her in her own cacophonic language.

"That was as close to an apology as you'll ever get from her and a promise to make her sister rue this attack for years to come," says Aisha, acting as interpreter.

"Tell her that I accept her apology but I'm holding her responsible for her sisters and if there is any more trouble, she'll deal with me and take any punishment I mete out," replies Queen Clarion.

Aisha interprets and Icy is nodding but with a smirk on her face as if hearing the biggest joke in her life.

"It's agreed," replies Aisha.

"Fine," says Queen Clarion as Aisha interprets. "It's nearing nighttime and nothing more can be done today. I will have the Trix bed down in the Chamber Of Voices where, hopefully, the Tree will grant them the ability to speak and understand our language."

The Trix with guards on either side are marched off, with Icy floating a still frozen Stormy in the air, to the Chamber Of Voices. Minister Snowflake slumps onto a chair and puts her head wearily into her hands. "May the Tree grant me a peaceful sleep tonight!" she prays.

In the Chamber, Icy reverses the spell and removes the ice. Stormy slowly sits up, holding her head.

"All right, you little idiot, why did you do that?" she demands.

"I saw that blonde Faerie in green come in, the one that nearly killed us with that dust! Didn't you see her? I took her out while she wasn't expecting it! We have our revenge!"

"No, we don't," Darcy interjects, "You missed."

"A good thing, too!" Icy snarls, "That queen could have ordered us killed on the spot! What good would revenge be then? You have to think! Pick your battles!"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" says Stormy, standing up.

"You've always been too much of a hothead for your own good, Stormy," Darcy adds.

"I saw an opportunity, and took it," Stormy tries to defend, glaring, but it is a weak effort.

"What opportunity? We just got here, we don't know this place, we are surrounded by armed guards and the Winx, and you start throwing lightning!" Icy shakes her head. "Even if you had killed her and we got away, where would we go? What would we eat? How many enemies would we have chasing us?"

"All right! I get it! Now shut up about it!" Stormy's temper starts rising.

Icy decides to back off a bit. "All right, but one more thing. The queen threatened to punish me if anything else happens and if because of you she does … I will give you three times what I get. That goes for you too, Darcy."

Stormy starts to retort, then thinks better of it and closes her mouth.

"You know better than that," says Darcy with a smirk. Then something occurs to her. "Wait a moment, Icy. Are you_ afraid _of her?"

"Of course not," Icy snaps, "She's a pathetic pixie like all the rest. But I made a deal with Aisha, and we_ will _honor it."

Her sisters stare at the Ice Witch until she leans closer and whispers, "But once the deal is done, all bets are off."

"Still," says Darcy with a meaningful look at her hothead sister, "it's best for us to heed Icy's warnings. We are strangers in a strange land. That pixie in green almost_ did _send us crashing into the three moons. If she could do that while on Alfea, what might she be capable of in her own world? Also, the one in mauve looks to have a mean streak a mile long and is a powder keg of raw anger that will explode at the least provocation. Furthermore, she bested you, Stormy. And how did their queen become queen? It's for sure she didn't get there by winning a Miss Congeniality contest. For all we know, she could have assassinated her way to the throne. Remember how badly we misjudged Bloom and how dearly we paid for that? Let's not make the same mistake twice. Okay? Stormy, you just can't charge into a battle like a damnthing on a rampage. No! You need to plan, be prepared and be patient and ready to strike when the moment is right – like a stealth viper."

Stormy grudgingly admits that her sisters have made sound arguments, apologizes and promises not to step out of line again. Satisfied, they smile at her and the air relaxes as they look around the room. It is bare except for three thick mats with pillows and blankets, and a table with food and several wooden pitchers and cups, along with plates and utensils.

"What is this room?" Stormy asks, puzzled.

"The queen called it the Chamber of Voices," Darcy answers. "Supposedly a night's sleep here will give us their language."

The Storm Witch grimaces. "I don't want to learn some Faerie language."

Icy strides over and grabs Stormy by the jaw and pulls her to within a few inches of her own face._ "What did I just say?" _she hisses.

"Tha-that we will honor the deal," Stormy stutters.

Icy pushes her back, releasing her. "Right. And don't forget it. Keep your eyes open for anything that might be useful, and tell me when you get the chance."

"Okay, I will. Calm down, will you?"

Darcy snorts in laughter. _Stormy _saying** that **to_ Icy._

Ignoring the interplay behind her, Icy inspects the food. "I don't think there's anything here we can eat. It's all vegetables and fruit. Stupid Winx didn't tell them about our food requirements."

"What about the pitchers?" asks Darcy, coming over followed by Stormy.

"Water, hot tea, and fruit juice."

"I'm not hungry anyway," says Darcy, getting a mug, "But I can go for some tea."

"Me too," says Icy, holding out a cup.

"I'm not hungry either," says Stormy, "but I am tired. I call this one." She lays down on the far mat, away from Icy, and relaxes.

Soon the Trix are asleep, and the Pixie Dust Tree begins its magic.


	12. Transformations

**Transformations**

Icy lays asleep with her sisters in the place the Pixie Hollowers call the Chamber Of Voices where they would absorb from the Pixie Dust Tree whatever was required for them to understand and speak Hollowese, Queen Clarion through Aisha as interpreter had explained to them.

"The pixies here enjoy their creature comforts," Icy is thinking drowsily, for the sleeping mat, although not made of memory foam, conformed well to her body and was quite comfortable. Suddenly, she feels an uncomfortable draft over her body and reaches for what she thinks is a blanket to cover herself, rolls onto her back and is jolted awake and sitting up when she feels sharp pains down her back then hears a popping sound and feels a release of pressure. She reaches a hand behind her back and draws it back covered in blood and mucus. Thinking that some parasite or parasites had attached themselves to her back during the night, she starts screaming bloody murder. The Winx and the Tinx, who had been sleeping in an adjacent chamber, come rushing into the Chamber Of Voices at the sound of the commotion.

"Get them off of me! Get them off of me!" Icy screams at the Winx and the Tinx who are standing about her with their eyes wide in disbelief.

"I said get them off of me, Aisha!" yells Icy but it is Flora who is first to overcome her shock.

"I need water and some absorbent material," says Flora.

"We're on it," say Silvermist and Rosetta flying off but then are flying back with hands full of water and wads of some fibrous material. Then Elixa, the Royal Healing Talent, comes racing into the Chamber Of Voices with her medicine bag in hand.

"I think Queen Clarion should witness this too," says Elixa. "Somebody fetch her here."

"Zephyr," calls Vidia from the doorway while beckoning to a Fast Flyer dressed in courtly attire who is standing at her post just a little ways down the hallway. "Ask Queen Clarion to come here at once!"

"Don't you dare ord…," begins Zephyr angrily while coming to the doorway but then, seeing Icy's transformation, the Courtesan Faerie's expression changes. "Forthwith," she says then, and with a thrum of wings, she's off.

Meanwhile, Flora has Silvermist apply cool water to Icy's back and is washing it with the cotton Rosetta had fetched.

"Might I be of assistance?" asks Elixa, kneeling down beside Flora.

"Yes," says Flora. "Do as I'm doing on the other side. Be gentle. It's going to be sensitive for some time. Make sure to get out all the blood and mucus here and that the inside is perfectly dry. A light coating of oil would help though."

"I have some sunflower oil," says Elixa.

"Perfect," says Flora.

"I told you to get those parasites off of me," yells Icy close to hysteria, "not make them feel welcome and at home!"

"Icy," says Flora gently while moving to face her, "I don't know any other way to tell you this, but those are wings on your back, not parasites."

"You're putting me on, Flower Faerie," snarls Icy.

"I'm afraid not, Icy," says Stella, kneeling beside her holding the Solarian compact mirror she has unfolded and angled so Icy could see her back.

"No…," moans Icy then notices that other things are different as well. Her costume is still skin-tight leather as before but now snow white with embossed snowflakes and icicle teardrops hanging from the sleeve edges and around the top of her white leather, stiletto boots. Then Icy puts her hands to her head. "My hair!" she moans. "What has happened to my hair?"

"She looks like a Frost Faerie," says Tinker Bell, seeing that Icy's hair was now short and spiked like Periwinkle's.

"Overall, I would say you are a Winter Woods Fast Flyer," says Vidia while walking around Icy giving her a good look-over. "And look at the size and strength of those wing muscles! They're gigantic!"

"And here is the rest of your hair," says Stella, holding up the pure silver-white riding cloak that Icy had thought was a blanket. "With this super fine weave and the natural oils of your hair, I would say it is waterproof as well."

"You will need to protect your wings from the rain," adds Vidia.

"They can rot and fall off for all I care," snaps Icy.

"Now don't be like that, honey," says Rosetta, caressing Icy's cheek with the ever so soft touch of a flower petal. "Y'all are gorgeous, an' to tell you the truth, most of us would kill to have your looks."

Icy smiles and momentarily blushes at that for, although a Witch, she is an ardent fitness-fanatic who is proud of her hard body and her own beauty and takes it as a great compliment when others notice. "Thank you, Rosetta, is it?" and the Garden Faerie nods and smiles.

"I could really get to like this little redhead," thinks Icy but then is mentally slapping her face. "Snap out of it, Icy! She's a Faerie not a sister Witch and Witches_** hate **_Faeries. Yet, she has a mesmerizing appeal to her. Yuck! Did I just think that?!" then shakes her head in confusion.

"I'm hungry," says a sweet and shy soprano voice with a bell-like quality.

The Winx, the Tinx and Icy turn to see that Stormy is sitting up, yawning, and stretching both her arms and wings as would any Pixie Hollower waking up to begin her daily chores.

"A Storm Talent," cry the Tinx excitedly, seeing Stormy's blue-black and shades of mauve wings with yellow lightning bolts running through them, while Stormy looks back at them with a "Well, what else would I be?" expression.

But Flora and Elixa still have to wash Stormy's back and wipe out all the blood and mucus in her wing sacs, thoroughly dry out the insides then apply sunflower oil. Stormy sits quietly allowing the Nature Faerie and the Healer to do their work while looking as if thinking that wings were the perfectly natural thing to have. Flora then expertly pokes a certain wing muscle and Stormy's one wing immediately folds and snaps into its protective wing sac. Another poke and it snaps out again.

"Excellent reflexes," says Flora.

"Impressive," agrees Vidia, "but, if her wings are anything like ours, they need exposure to the air to set properly."

"I'm hungry," restates Stormy then suddenly shows all just how lightning fast her reflexes are when she snags a fast flying insect from out of midair as it zings past them.

Fawn experiences a moment of panic when she sees that Stormy is about to shove the struggling insect into her mouth and grabs Stormy's arm. "Let go of it!" she orders.

"Whaa?" asks Stormy, puzzled.

"You're hurting it. Let it go!" shouts the Animal Faerie then slaps Stormy's hand hard so she releases her captive.

"What did you do that for?" whimpers Stormy with tearful, blue-eyed innocence, rubbing the back of her hand.

"You can't eat insects here," says Fawn. "It's against our laws."

"If that's the case," speaks up Icy, "then you've a problem with us. We need the concentrated protein found in insects to survive. Witches can't live on just vegetation the way Faeries do."

"Maybe adjustments have been made to your digestive tract so you can," suggests Tecna.

"I doubt that," snorts Icy.

"My stomach's hurting. Please give me something to eat. Anything!" wails Stormy while holding onto her stomach in pain.

"We'uns can't have that, Sunflower," says Rosetta sympathetically. "Here, here's somethin' for you to try," then offers Stormy a cube of pink and violet marbled stuff.

Stormy doesn't even wait for Rosetta to drop the cube into to her waiting hand before she grabs it from her and crams it into her mouth. Then her eyes go wide. "Be it Faerie food or not," she is thinking, "the taste of this is to die for," and in the next instant has her hand held open to Rosetta for more.

Sated, Stormy stands up and everyone down to Stella admires the full-length light mauve dress with dark mauve trim and the Winx note that her hair has been coifed to somewhat resembling Icy's former high ponytail. Within a few moments, the Tinx plus Stormy have a lay-on of hands and together are chanting, "Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust!"

Later, the Tinx are standing in a group to the side while Stormy has gone back to sleep. "Did we really just do that?" asks Vidia, confused. "Yesterday, she was behaving like such a spoiled brat that I thought for sure that, had her sister not taken matters into her own hands, Queen Clarion would have taken her over her knee and waled the tar out of her. And I would have been standing next in line."

"And Tink," she continues while turning to the blonde Faerie, "Aren't you even a tad ticked that she tried to zap you again with lightning from_ behind? _And now here we are treating her as if she were born a Faerie and falling all over ourselves to be all lovey-dovey with her," then makes a disgusted face.

"I don't get it, Tink," says Iridessa with a pensive look. "I thought you said these Witches are wicked and nasty. Now suddenly Stormy is as sweet and innocent as a Newling. Even her mistakes were out of sheer innocence."

"I don't get it either," says Tinker Bell, shrugging. "At Alfea College she was just the worst bad news on two legs. Maybe exposure to Pixie Dust has sweetened her up and made her attractive to us."

"But she's_ so _going to hit it off with the other Storm Talents," smiles Silvermist.

"And, if she's willin', there's a large patch of cropland that is still so parched from the Dragonfly War that it will require a major downpour to restore it," adds Rosetta.

And as the Winx and the Tinx marvel at the wonder of it all, Icy's rage is boiling within her like lava pent up in a rumbling volcano.

Icy turns her head and sees Darcy still asleep on her mat, and, before Elixa can stop her, she is shaking hard on her shoulder. "Wake up, Darcy," she orders her sister.

"You should have left her to awake on her own," says Elixa, distressed.

"Back off, pixie!" barks Icy about to shove her away until she catches sight of Aisha's angry expression and holds back.

"Well, the Pixie Dust hasn't done anything to sweeten her up, Tink," whispers Iridessa.

"Yeah," sighs Tinker Bell, "but we could only have hoped."

"We still need to clean her up," says Flora and Aisha nods.

"Whatever," growls Icy under her breath then goes to sit on her mat.

The first unusual thing all notice about Darcy's transformation is her two pairs of wings. The inner pair resemble typical Faerie wings that are dark with silver flecks scattered throughout. The outer pair is heavier and of the same colors but much longer and have two extra joints. There are also retractable armored plates on her back that, when deployed, overlapped with the back of the outer wings.

Flora and Elixa take extra care when cleaning the blood and mucus off of Darcy's wings and out of her wing sacs but as they clean her they become more and more confused about the purpose of this particular wing configuration.

"Let me see how much mobility you have in your wings, Darcy," says Flora. "Start with the inner set."

Darcy moves her wings back and forth and Flora and Elixa see that they have the normal range of movement as well as wing sacs to fold into when not deployed.

"Excellent." says Flora. "Now, Darcy, I want you to move the outer wings as far back as you can then as far forward as you can."

Darcy's outer wings move backwards normally enough but when she moves them forward, the extra joints bend forwards and the wings lock with one another then the plates on her back deploy sideways and over her head locking with the outer wings forming a perfectly sealed dome about her. Darcy is hunkered down inside the dome with only her head visible through a clear "window" in front.

Tecna takes out her palmtop and scans Darcy's outer wings. "You're not going to believe this, guys," she gasps.

"What?" ask all together.

"Her wings contain enormous amounts of mica and asbestos," Tecna explains, "and her bones and the edges of her wings are reinforced with natural carbon fiber."

"And, without the techno-babble, that means?" asks Icy.

"Naturally occurring blast shielding," replies Tecna in awe. "She could withstand a blast of Dragon's Fire or a Solaria sun-blast point blank and at full force and come out of it not only alive but without a scratch!"

"Whoa!" exclaims Bloom. "But what would we need that kind of talent for?"

"Well, when I tried to change my talent," begins Tinker Bell and the rest of the Tinx begin to giggle. "As I was saying…," restarts Tink, scowling, "when I tried to change my talent, Queen Clarion patiently let me keep trying until after I created a disaster trying to round up sprinting thistles. Then she took me aside and explained how talents are assigned. The Pixie Dust Tree assigns talents according to need. At that time there were Fast Flyers aplenty and so to Garden Faeries, Light Faeries, Water Faeries, Animal Faeries and every other type of talent except that the tally of Tinker Faeries came up short and so that was why I became a Tinker."

"And not only did she become a Tinker but a Super Tinker," beams Rosetta. "She created devices that helped us undo all the damage done by the sprinting thistles and bring Spring on time to the Mainland."

"Fascinating," breathes Stormy.

"How nice," thinks Icy sarcastically.

"Sisters?" interrupts Darcy. "Could we have some light in here? I can't see my hand in front of my face."

"What do you mean, Darcy?" retorts Icy. "There's all kinds of light here."

Darcy puts her hands to her face and begins to panic. "My eyes! What has happened to my eyes?! Icy, I can't see!"

"Darcy's getting a taste of her own medicine, I would say," thinks Stella.

That brings the Royal Healing Talent quickly to Darcy's side while Aisha and Bloom keep the others back.

"I've been a fool," Elixa whispers to herself. "I got so caught up with her wings that I didn't think to check anything else."

"Easy, Darcy," says Flora, unfurling her wings to send a calming scent through the air.

Elixa gently feels about Darcy's eyes that are covered with a thick paste. "You are not going to be blind," she tries to reassure Darcy. "You still have your eyes but I can feel they are going through change. Had your sister not wakened you too soon, you would have awoken on your own with your sight intact. You need to go back to sleep for a bit." Elixa scratches Darcy's arm with a thorn then Darcy keels onto her side stone-cold out.

"What is going on?" asks a mature voice and all turn to see Queen Clarion floating into the chamber. "I could hear shouting all the way down the hall."

"Majesty," says Elixa, bowing to her queen, "I had you called here because…" She steps aside so Queen Clarion could see Darcy clearly.

Queen Clarion flies quickly to the doorway. "Guards!" she calls loudly and uncharacteristically and with great urgency. Within seconds, five burly Sparrowmen clad in dragonfly armor and bearing spears come piling into the chamber followed by Zephyr.


	13. Aftermath Of Changes

**Aftermath Of Changes**

"What's the matter, Majesty?" asks the Guard Captain.

"Take her…," begins Queen Clarion, indicating Darcy, but before she can finish, two of the guards, now having a taste of how dangerous the Trix can be, are quick to grab Darcy roughly from her mat, supporting her upright and still unconscious between them.

"Alright, it's off to jail with you," says the one.

"Right!" seconds the other.

"No!" orders Queen Clarion, stopping the guards from making off with Darcy.

"Are you alright, Majesty?" asks the Guard Captain with deep concern. "Did she harm you any?"

"No, I'm fine, Captain," Clarion assures him. "I want her taken to the Newlings' Chamber."

"You heard Her Majesty," he orders the guards holding Darcy. "Take her to the Newlings' Chamber."

"Yes, Sir!" reply the guards and make to drag Darcy out the door.

"Not like that, you idiots!" yells Elixa. "She's a Newling not some criminal. Put her back on her mat. Gently! And mind her wings – they've just formed." Then she turns to Zephyr. "Go have someone fetch a gurney here," and Zephyr immediately departs.

"Hunky guys," whispers Stella into Musa's ear, "but why can't brawn come with brains or brains with brawn?" then yelps when Musa jabs her in the ribs and frowns.

"Where are they taking her?" Stormy asks Tink – the worry plain on her face as a gurney is wheeled in and Darcy lifted into it and secured.

"No idea," shrugs Tinker Bell. "I've never been there nor heard of it before."

"I know of it," whispers Vidia. "It's a shielded chamber where they send new Faeries who may possess a dangerous talent but it hasn't been used in generations."

At that, Stormy flits to in front of the two guards just before Darcy is about to be wheeled away.

"Please be gentle with her, good sirs," pleas Stormy to the guards in a sweet bell-like voice. "She's my sister and she's never done harm to anyone who hasn't tried to harm her first," then makes big innocent blue eyes and an ultra-cloying and super adhesive half-smile at them.

"Alright, little missy," says one of the guards, a huge smile breaking across his face. "Treat her like an egg we will," then they proceed to wheel Darcy out the doorway.

"Did he just call her 'lil' missy'?" steams Rosetta. "Why, them's fightin' words!" then makes to have at them – guards or not.

"Don't get your wings in a bind, Sweetie," says Flora, gently taking Rosetta's shoulders. "I'm sure no insult was intended."

"What have you done to us, pixie queen?" yells Icy, her face red with anger.

"Nothing," asserts Queen Clarion, facing Icy straight on.

"By the River Styx, nothing!" snarls Icy. "You knew something like this would happen."

"Not like this," says Queen Clarion, shaking her head. "I thought that the Chamber Of Voices would only give you the ability to understand and speak our language, nothing more. Although extremely rare, there have been times before when the Tree created special_ Faerie _Talents when there was a need for them. Being that you are Witches, I never would have expected the Tree would work such a change on you and your sisters. Your transformations are totally unprecedented in the annals of Pixie Hollow."

"Shut up with your lies!" yells Icy at Queen Clarion – aggressively and in her face. "What you've done is try to make us into whimsy-flimsy little faeries," and with this, there is a gasp of shock and horror around the chamber. Queen Clarion steps back to get Icy out of her face.

Then Icy's anger explodes. She raises her hands about to cast some mischief on Queen Clarion when Aisha makes a rapid gesture. A crown is suddenly firmly fastened to Icy's head that stops her magic cold.

"Did you think I'd come unprepared for this, Icy?" growls Aisha. "The monks at Light Rock gave me the restraining locks for the three of you."

One of Clarion's guards, still not happy with just that, roughly binds Icy's hands behind her back then shoves her to her knees. "Now," he scowls at her, his tone threatening, "I believe_ you _have a little something to say to your Queen, you do," then tightens his grip on Icy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Majesty," whispers Icy but the feral blue lights in her eyes show that her words are hollow.

Clarion, at a loss for words, nods her acceptance and allows Icy to stand up.

"I told you she must be royalty," whispers Tinker Bell to the other Tinx, upon seeing the crown on Icy's head.

"Princess Icy?" asks Silvermist, frowning.

"No," replies Icy whose ears have picked up on the conversation. "I can no longer call myself Icy if this is what I've become. My real name is Ishandra and that is how I wish to be known."

"In Pixie Hollow you have the right to choose a new name for yourself. If you choose the name Ishandra, then so be it. You are now to be known as Ishandra but I've heard that name before," smiles Queen Clarion. "Long ago there was a Faerie named Princess Ishandra. She was said to have come from Carthage and in Carthaginian her name meant 'She who is wise.'"

"Princess Ishandra," sighs Rosetta. "That name is almost as beautiful as she is."

Tinker Bell herds the Tinx a little ways off and out of Icy's and Stormy's earshot. "We've got to save her," she tells them.

"You are joking," says Vidia, astonished.

"No," replies Tinker Bell, shaking her head, "There's too much potential for good locked up within her to let Evil have its way with her."

"Don't be fooled by a viper hidden inside a rose," cautions Vidia, "but if that's what you want, Tink, we can do our best."

"I sense a lot of anger, hurt and resentment bottled up inside her," whispers Fawn sadly and sincerely. "It's strange to me that Flora hasn't picked up on this long ago. I can feel that Icy's never lived a single day of happiness nor known a moment's joy in her life. The Winx and the monks have been using a whip and a chair on her. Maybe some T.L.C. and Pixie Dust would be stronger and work better. She needs someone to take her under her wing and lead the way to The Light."

"I was thinking more like someone taking_ her _under_ his _wing," says Tinker Bell.

"Who?" ask the Tinx.

"Come closer," whispers Tinker Bell, "and I'll tell you."

"What?!" gasp the Tinx. "Queen Clarion would never allow it. Tink, you know how fast they are bound to one another."

"I feel that it is because of her love for him and their special bond that she_ will _allow it," says Tinker Bell. "She knows that Lord Milori needs a consort and that, even dressed in winter clothing, she can stay with him in the Winter Woods for only a short march of days before the cold gets to her or her duties here call her back to Spring Valley."

Tink pauses to let the others absorb this.

"Peri has told me that his melancholy and depression have worsened since his brief reunion with Queen Clarion and his meeting with Princess Aisha," continues Tinker Bell. "He languishes in his home most of the time when not attending to official duties, he hardly eats or sleeps, and it has been weeks since he has even gone owlback riding. Come on, guys," pleas Tinker Bell with her knees half bent and her hands held in prayer, "it's staring us right in the face! This couldn't be a more perfect match if it were sprinkled with Pixie Dust."

"My little finger is telling me that there is a conspiracy afoot," says Aisha, joining the Tinx. "What mischief are you up to, guys?"

Tinker Bell explains and Aisha frowns in thought.

"I think you're onto something, Tink," says Aisha after a moment. "But, you must tell Queen Clarion about your plan first."

"I have every intention to," replies Tinker Bell, miffed. "We'd never do anything like this behind her back."

"I'm glad to hear that," says Aisha. "Icy is an ice spirit who would thrive in the Winter Woods, but you know, Tink, you cannot force a relationship or two people to fall in love with one another."

"I agree with that, Tink," seconds Vidia, and the others nod.

"We could make it easier for Nature to take its course," suggests Silvermist.

"Well, I can't envision Milori and Ishandra going rainbow sliding," Iridessa half giggles.

"I'm sure we can get Peri, Gliss and Spike to help us out with some Winter Woods activities," says Tinker Bell. "Maybe arrange an especially beautiful and romantic light show in the skies for them or a special surprise meal together or skating and hope there will be magic."

"How romantic!" gushes Rosetta with stars in her eyes and Silvermist begins to cry while smiling.


	14. Discovering Darcy

**Discovering Darcy**

"The Newlings' Chamber is this way," points Zephyr, leading the way. The Winx and the Tinx and two thirds of the Trix follow her down the branch. It was a few hours later, and word had come from the attending Healer that Darcy is stable and waking up.

The guard stationed at the door steps aside and opens it for the visitors. Inside is a very well appointed and comfortable room, and they find Darcy on the bed, Elixa standing by her side.

Rather than crowd the Chamber, only a few come inside; Flora, Aisha, Iridessa, and Tecna. Ishandra and Stormy would not be left out either.

"_This_ is a place for dangerous talents?" Stella whispers to Bloom, "I should be so dangerous!"

Outside the door, a sudden burst of pixie dust heralds the arrival of the Queen. Everyone steps aside for her.

"How is she?" asks Clarion, coming inside and gliding up to her personal physician.

"The material has dried to scales which are ready to come off, Majesty," says the Healer.

"About time. I still don't understand what has happened to me," says Darcy, sitting up.

"To all of us, dear sister," Ishandra injects, glaring at the queen. The restraining band had been removed, but she knew well Aisha could put it back on her at a moment's notice.

"Icy? Is Stormy with you?" asks the dark Witch, turning her head toward the voice.

"I'm here, Darcy," says the Storm Witch in a sweet voice. "The Tree has changed us all."

"Ooo-kaaay… I can't wait to see what has happened to you," says Darcy, while thinking she had never heard such a voice from Stormy before.

"Lady Flora, will you help me, please?" asks Elixa, taking a couple of towels from her bag and wetting them in a bowl of warm water.

Together they slowly and carefully wipe the flaky scales away from Darcy's eyes, and the Witch cooperates, sitting very still while they do so. When the task is done they put the towels aside.

"All right, Miss Darcy, I want you to very slowly open your eyes," says Elixa. "Tell me if there is pain or if anything isn't right."

Darcy does so and looks around. There is a collective gasp from everyone in the room, and the Pixie Hollow Faeries step back, an instinctive spike of fear causing them to do so. Silvermist takes hold of Flora's arm and pulls her away.

Darcy's eyes are now bigger than they were, and completely black, not reflecting any light at all. The Witch's face takes on a puzzled expression. She blinks several times, but nothing changes for her.

"Is the covering gone? I still can't see anything," she says.

"Your eyes are now solid black," says Tecna, "The change is new so give it a minute. Your brain is probably having to decide how to interpret the different input."

"Solid black? Seriously? What am I, some kind of insect?" asks the Witch of Darkness.

"We do have wings now, so maybe," snarks Ishandra.

Before Darcy can ask what was meant, Queen Clarion takes Darcy's head gently in her hands and raises it to look into the strange black eyes.

"My dear, you are now one of the rarest talents ever; an Unlight Talent. There have been only five or six in all of Pixie Hollow's long history," the queen says.

"What's an 'Unlight Talent', Majesty?" asks Iridessa, confused.

'Yeah, explain it to me too," says Darcy, pulling her head away.

"It is related to your Light Talent, Iridessa, but beyond that I don't know," Clarion answers, moving away from the Witch.

"Wait a sec… something… yeah, I am starting to perceive things now. But things don't look like they should," says Darcy. "You were right, Tecna." Darcy takes out her glasses and puts them on, but nothing changes.

"Darcy, what do things look like to you?" asks Tecna.

"It's hard to describe," says Darcy after a moment of looking around, "The room is mostly dark, but I can see everyone clearly. You all look strange, though. There is a bright spot on your chests, and your body gets dimmer away from it."

"I think I understand!" exclaims Tecna, "You're seeing in the infrared!"

"Then what's that bright spot on the ceiling?" the Witch points to a place where nothing is visible.

"The sun," answers Stella, who always knows where the sun and moon are.

"You're detecting it through the ceiling, possibly by the other types of radiation it emits," adds Tecna.

"The sun does what?" asks Tinker Bell.

"I still don't get it," Iridessa says, "Unlight? Light is light."

"But there is more than just what you can see, Dess," says Aisha. "Tec, could you explain it? I'd probably get something wrong."

"Do we have to have a science lesson now?" complains Ishandra.

"Iridessa will be teaching her to use her talent, and she needs to understand what Darcy is working with," answers Clarion. "I want to know as well; it has been a mystery for a long time."

"I need to know too," says Darcy, "I don't remember much about this so a refresher is actually welcome."

The Witch of Ice subsides, grumbling about know-it-all Faeries.

"Iridessa," says Tecna, turning to her, "I do not wish to insult you by telling you things you already know."

"I understand," grins the Light Faerie, "This is for everybody. Kinda nice, having my talent talked about for a change."

"Could you make a small rainbow for me, please?" asks the Faerie of Technology.

"Sure," is the reply, "Sil, a little help?" She gathers a ball of light in her hands.

Not letting go of Flora, the Water Faerie gestures and moisture in the air is pulled into a small cloud. With a sweep of Iridessa's glowing hands through it she is holding a rainbow.

"The rainbow is sunlight spread out through water, or a prism," says Tecna hesitantly, still worried about being insulting.

"Go on," says Dess, grinning.

"But it doesn't stop there." The Technology Faerie points above the red band of light. On this side is infrared. You can't see it, but you can feel it as heat."

The Pixie Hollow Faeries murmur amongst themselves at this. "This is news to me already," says Dess.

"On this side," Tecna points below the violet band, "Is ultraviolet. It is what causes sunburn."

At that, Elixa's eyes widen. "So that's the cause! We have debated over sunburn for a long time, and never came up with an answer! This will be welcome knowledge among the Healing Talents!"

"Hey, Faerie, let me see the rainbow," says Darcy, and Iridessa turns to her.

"Weird. I see a rainbow too, but the green band is split by a gap," says the Witch.

Bloom steps over to the Light Faerie and points a finger at the red band. "What do you see here?"

"Nothing. That's the upper part of the gap,' answers Darcy.

"And here?" the redhead moves her finger down to the violet band.

"That's the lower part of the gap."

"So apparently you can see everything _but_ visible light. Your talent is for what Dess doesn't control," Bloom concludes. She noticed the Winx were giving her an odd look. "What? Tec's the expert, but I remember science class from high school."

"That explains the term 'Unlight'," says Aisha. "With such talents in the past, others could see that something was controlled the same way as light, and see the results, but not what was used."

"And I'm going to have to teach her to bend light I can't see?" asks the Light Faerie in a squeaky voice.

"Yes. But no pressure," jokes Stella.

"Now, now, sunflower," says Rosetta, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder, "It may not be that bad. When we'uns found our talents we had an understandin' about how to use 'em. Maybe you just need ta point her in the right direction."

That makes Iridessa look a little happier. "I hope so. Thanks, Ro."

"I'm still really hungry," announces Darcy, "I'm not going to take lessons until I eat."

Afterwards the Light Talent and the Unlight Talent are left alone in the Newling's Chamber. Elixa assures them she will be right outside, just in case. The guard closes the door behind her.

"Okay, let's get started," says Iridessa, reluctantly.

"What's the matter?" smirks Darcy, "Afraid of lil' ole me?"

Iridessa cringes a bit and almost steps back. "Well-"

In an instant Darcy realizes while terrifying this Faerie would be fun, here and now it isn't a good idea.

"Look, uh, Iridessa, yes, I'm a Witch, and yes, I'm supposed to be 'evil'," Darcy uses air quotes, "But you are not responsible for what's happened to me, and you're trying to help me. I'm not mad at you, and I'm not going to hurt you." At least not now, she thinks.

Reassured, Dess steps closer. "All right, then. Do you see any light sources in the room?"

"Except for you and that spot on the ceiling, no," is the answer.

"For someone new it's always easier to work with a beam of light. I learned that trying to teach Tink." She thought for a moment. "Okay, cup your hands together, and try to call the light you see from the ceiling into them."

"Oh, a basic 'gathering' spell. I can do that," nods Darcy. She tries, but nothing happens. She tries several more times, getting more and more frustrated with each failure.

She turns to her teacher. "This isn't working! I'm the Witch of Darkness, not the Witch of Light!"

"Okay, okay, watch me." Iridessa cups her hands and a ball of light gathers into them. It grows larger and brighter until it is the size of a basketball. "See what I did?" She lets the light go and it fades away rapidly.

"No! You're not holding anything! Argh!" she throws up her hands and sits down on the bed.

This annoys Iridessa, who puts her hands on her hips. "Hey, now, did you give up this easily when learning to be a Witch?"

Darcy is tempted to blow this annoying Faerie through the door, but grits her teeth and restrains herself. "No, I didn't. But learning spells is entirely different!"

"Well, then, maybe we should try- wait a moment!" Dess is thinking. "Tell me exactly what you were doing."

"Using a spell to bring the light to my hands! Duh!" is the snarky reply.

"A spell?"

"Yes! A spell! I'm a Witch, remember!" Darcy shakes her head at Iridessa's stupidity.

"Oh, I get it! You were using magic, not your talent!" the Light Faerie says smugly.

Darcy looks up at her sharply. "What?"

"Try again, but this time don't use magic," she directs.

The Witch sighs but stands up, cupping her hands and looking at the spot of sun.

"Call it to you using your mind and heart," Dess advises.

"The mind, yes," thinks Darcy, "but the heart? Sounds like a Faerie thing." Nevertheless she gives it a try and is rewarded by the appearance of small ball of red in her hands.

She turns and shows the Light Faerie. "I did it! See?"

"Actually… naw. I mean, I guess you've got something, but I can't see it," says Dess.

"Can you feel it, then?" asks Darcy, making the ball bigger and the color change to orange.

Iridessa holds her palm toward a spot above Darcy's hands. "Yes, I can! It's warmer there! You did do it! Nice job!"

Darcy concentrates, making the ball intensify, and the color shifts upward to yellow.

"Whoa! That's _too_ hot!" Dess complains taking several steps back, "Tone it down, will you?"

Darcy lets the ball go, and it dissipates quickly, allowing the room to cool off. "I'm going to try something else," she advises the teacher.

This time the ball that appears is a rather pretty blue-green.

"Oh! I can't stand it!" Iridessa stumbles back and into the side of a chair. She trips and hits the floor heavily. "That feels very harsh! Stop it!" She holds up an arm to protect herself.

Darcy lets the ball go just as the door opens. "Miss Iridessa, are you okay?" Elixa asks, coming in.

"No, I'm not. My skin feels funny," she answers, rubbing her arm.

Elixa kneels down beside the Light Faerie and examines her. "You're sunburned."

The Winx and Tinx and Trix are in the door, watching, and Stella leans over to Bloom. "To quote that Earth movie we saw, 'By George, I think she's got it!'"


	15. Discovering Stormy

**Discovering Stormy**

"What happened?" asks Tecna, stepping over to the Witch.

"She showed me how to gather infrared using this 'talent' I'm supposed to have now, and it worked," Darcy explains, "Then I tried in the ultraviolet, and that worked too, but it burned her. It wasn't intentional."

Elixa asks from beside Iridessa, "What about you? Are you sunburned too?"

Darcy rubs her arms and face. "No, I'm fine."

The Healer goes over and examines the Witch, and confirms there is no damage. She still finds the large black eyes unnerving, but resolves to get over it.

"So you're immune to the types of radiation you can work with. That's good to know," says Tecna.

"Yeah, it is…," says Darcy, thoughtfully, while thinking, "I wonder if I can use the rest of the spectrum."

Bloom helps the Light Faerie stand up. "Dess, I can heal you. Will you trust me?"

"Of course, Bloom! And thank you!" she responds.

A warm red glow appears in Bloom's hand, and she moves it along the dark skin slowly, making the blisters that had started to rise disappear. Finally it fades away.

"Did I get it all?" she asks.

Dess checks herself over. "Yes, I'm fine now. Thank you!"

While Iridessa remains behind to work on helping Darcy perfect and master her new talent and Ishandra is taken by Vidia to look over the maps of the Winter Woods and exchange information, Rosetta and Silvermist along with Tinker Bell, Flora and Aisha have taken on the task of helping Stormy with her new talent.

"I know just the place to start," says Rosetta, bubbling with excitement. "We can go to that large spread of cropland that is still badly scorched and parched from the dragonfly attack and see if we can bring it back to life."

"Perfect," agrees Silvermist. "If Stormy can start a downpour then I can use my talent from the sides to see that the water is distributed evenly."

"I will be happy to help," grins the Storm Witch.

Stormy and the Faeries are on the ground looking over the damaged land. She notices that the Tinx are still acting nervous about her and sees her chance to make some amends without her sisters around to interfere or object.

"You..., your name is..., Tinker Bell, right?" she asks the green-clad Faerie. "We fought at Alfea."

Surprised, Tink shrinks from Stormy while Silvermist and Rosetta move closer to her. "Yes, that's right."

Stormy drops to her knees before Tink, folds her hands in her lap and bows her head. "I am sorry for attacking you like that. Please forgive me. But if you want to punish me, I'll take it."

Tinker Bell would very much like to see Stormy punished but, before she can get any further along those thoughts, she hears a voice behind her.

"Tinker Bell, come with me," says Aisha.

Aisha takes her a little ways to the side. "Tinker Bell, I know how you must feel and it is your right to exact a punishment, but don't. Please."

"Aisha?" frowns Tinker Bell.

"Look at her," continues Aisha. "She's not the Witch who attacked you. That person is gone. Stormy is now a Newling as Queen Clarion said, and a child within a woman's body. It is time for you to show some Faerie magnanimity and offer an olive branch instead."

Now it is Tinker Bell's turn to kneel before the Storm Talent who has not moved. "I know you are truly sorry and I forgive you. There'll be no punishment asked."

Stormy suddenly throws her arms about Tinker Bell's neck and kisses both her temples. "My Sister!" she sobs which totally confuses Tinker Bell.

"It's a custom from our world," Aisha quietly explains to her. "It means that you have been accepted into her circle in more than just a casual way. Do as she's done in return or she'll feel offended."

Tinker Bell hesitantly wraps her arms about Stormy's neck and kisses her temples. "My Sister," she whispers into her ear and, although strange to her, she finds that she too is weeping.

"You know," Tinker Bell tells Stormy, "in Pixie Hollow you have the right to choose a new name for yourself."

"Well," smiles Stormy, "my real name is Levina, which means a lightning bolt, but everyone at home called me Leffi," then the Faeries begin to giggle.

"What's so funny?" asks Stormy, looking hurt.

"You don't have any idea what that means in our language, do ya, Honeysuckle?" asks Rosetta, smiling gently.

"Repeat it but use your gift of our language and maybe you'll understand," suggests Tink.

Stormy repeats her name then frowns. "Faerie of Light?" she asks hesitantly.

"Yes!" says Silvermist, near tears with emotion. "You are our new Faerie of Light." All gather around Leffi for a group hug while in her eyes the faerie-blue light of newfound inner peace shines brightly.

Soon though they return to business.

Rosetta leaves to fetch Chloe while the others fly over the damage to get a better look.

"Are you ready?" Sil asks Leffi, "We don't have a Storm Talent around to teach you; they are all on the Mainland for Spring, so, because I'm a Water Talent, I'm the closest one here to one of them so I'm going to do my best to teach you."

"I trust you," answers the new Storm Talent with a smile.

"So, to start off, I'll… "

The lesson is interrupted by the blowing of horns from the Watch Talent Faeries.

"What is that alarm for?" asks Flora, "I don't think I've heard it before."

All the Tinx look scared. "Hawk attack! Quick! We've got to hide!"

Tink points to a tree below. "There's a disguised refuge in that tree that will hold all of us! Let's go!"

"Help!" calls a voice in a long and loud scream.

"It's after us!" calls another.

They look to see Rosetta and Chloe flying as fast as they can toward them, bobbing and weaving, a hawk hot on their trails.

"No!" gasps Flora. She grabs Aisha's wrist and pulls her toward the fleeing Faeries. "Come on, we've got to do something!"

But before they get very far, they are nearly knocked out of the sky by Leffi as she blows past them.

As the Alfea Faeries recover their balance, all watch as the Storm Talent gets between the hawk and its prey.

"Go away, you nasty bird, before I singe your tail feathers!" shouts Leffi, raising her arms.

There is a blinding flash of lightning followed instantly by a deafening crack of thunder.

Both blinded and deafened, the hawk screeches and veers off, gaining altitude so it wouldn't blunder into a tree.

The group gathers together, watching the hawk as it unsteadily flies away. Sil falls into Flora's arms, crying hard.

"By the Yellow Pixie Dust!" exclaims Ro, her hands clasped to her still rapidly beating heart. "Ah thought Ah was a goner fa sure!"

"I never thought I could fly so fast!" agrees Chloe, turning the dirt on her forehead into mud as she wipes it with her sweaty palm.

"You saved them, Leffi!" says Tink.

"I just found you, and Styx take me if I was going to lose any of you!" she replies. "Let that nasty bird dare to show one feather back here and I'll make hawk fricassee of it."

"Spoken like a Witch, Ah guess, and we all appreciate the sentiment," smiles Ro, "but, Honey, in these here parts we do our best to preserve life and create harmony."

"You'll come to understand, by-and-by," says Sil, leaving Flora's side to take Leffi gently by her shoulders.

Tinker Bell smiles and nods to the other Tinx. "Faith!" she recites, holding out a hand.

"Trust!" add Ro, Chloe and Sil, putting their hands on top.

"And Pixie Dust!" finishes Leffi, adding hers.

Flora and Aisha look at each other, and exchange a smile.

"But you know, Dessa is our Faerie of Light," says Sil, "Maybe we should stick to Faerie of Light-_ning_!"

There are groans at the joke, and Silvermist giggles behind her hand.

As they fly back to the spot over the ruined land, Leffi looks thoughtful. "You know, these wings are really something! I don't believe I have ever flown as fast using a Witch's flight spell. They do take some getting used to, though."

"Now you know what we Faeries go through the first time we change forms," answers Aisha, and Flora agrees.

Once back in place, the lesson continues.

"Okay, now, I want you to…" says Sil.

"Do something like this?" interrupts Leffi. She directs a cloud overhead to come closer, and it starts gathering moisture, turning darker as it does.

"That's right!" exclaims Rosetta, "You already figgered it out?"

"Not really very different from using my magic," she replies, "The lighting I used against the bird was from my talent. It was instinctive; there wasn't time to cast a spell."

In the end, the rain Leffi produced was not accompanied by lightning, but it was a fairly heavy downpour. "I'll have to practice, I suppose."

By the evening, everyone was satisfied with the results, and other Garden Faeries were bringing in seeds for the recovered area.

The new Storm Talent got a first-hand look at how the different Faerie talents cooperated to fix problems. "Very different than how we Witches do it," she thought, "but I can learn."


	16. Discovering Icy

**Discovering Icy**

The Ice Witch walks with the violet-clad Faerie down a wooden corridor in the great Tree, pointedly ignoring the sparrow man guard following discreetly.

"So, what was your name again?" asks Ishandra, studying her companion. Her hair style reminds her of her own, before the changes were made. She has an air of self-confidence, bordering on arrogance, that feels very witch-like.

"Vidia. I'm the fastest Fast Flyer in all of Pixie Hollow," is the proud reply.

"And you say I am now a Fast Flyer too?"

"Apparently. And one destined for the Winter Woods. We'll find out how fast you are later," grins Vidia.

"Sounds like a challenge!" says Ishandra, "And I'll take you up on it. But where are we going now?"

"To my Cartography Room. I need to show you what has happened, where things are, and answer your questions," is the answer. "Oh, are you feeling okay?"

Ishandra stops walking and raises an elegant eyebrow. "Why?"

"Faeries from the Winter Woods can't tolerate the heat. You're supposed to be important, so I want to make sure you won't collapse and die of heatstroke."

The half-faerie of Ice frowns. "I am important. And I'm fine."

"Okay, okay, just asking," says Vidia. "And we'll see how important." She gives a smirk, which surprises Ishandra, not expecting any kind of provocation from the locals.

Ishandra gives Vidia a half-grin and narrows her eyes. "Yeah, we'll see…"

This exchange makes the guard nervous, until they resume walking.

The round room isn't very big, having a desk against one wall and shelves filled with rolled up maps. A table with a couple of chairs sits in the middle. On it was the copies of the two books and the map, held down by the piece of azurite.

One of Tinker Bell's hot tea makers is in the corner, and Vidia made two cups.

Ishandra looks over the map, comparing it with other maps to get oriented. She asks Vidia a number of questions about the other seasons and their purposes. She had to admit, she had never seen a realm arranged like this before, and she had seen a lot of the Magical Universe, thanks to trips with Valtor.

The balance of nature here struck her as rather fragile; one disaster, such as the crisis she was supposed to prevent, could destroy everything. She could use this insight to her advantage and take over, but what would be the point of ruling over a devastated realm? No, the problem had to be solved first, then she and her sisters could explore options.

She reads through the two books, taking her time with the second one.

"May I have something to take notes on? Aisha told me it reads like nonsense, and it does, but the phrasing tickles my memory."

Vidia supplies her with some blank leaves and a pen, and a couple of hours later Ishandra stands and stretches. "I'm taking a break. It's all blurring together now."

"Works for me," agrees Vidia, turning from her desk, "Have you figured it out yet?"

"I think I'm making progress; something about the place where the cold comes from. Is there any way I can see the original manuscript? I want to make my own translation," she answers.

"The original is in the library in the Winter Woods. What do you say we stretch our wings and do that challenge? That would make a good place to race to," smirks Vidia.

"Ha!" barks the Witch, "I might have been born yesterday, so to speak, but I wasn't born yesterday! I need to try these wings first."

"It's nearly time for dinner anyway," grins the Faerie, "You got lucky."

Ishandra glances sharply at the Fast Flyer. "She has pride, a bit of a mean streak, and is not above a little deception. She could make a pretty good Witch."

While walking down the hall to the dining area, they pass by Minister Snowflake who does a double take at Vidia and the beautiful Winter Woods Fast Flyer with equally beautiful outspread wings walking by her side. Then it strikes her that something is not right with this picture. How can she be a Winter Woods Fast Flier if she is walking upright and gracefully without a care in the world instead of gasping while flat-out on the floor suffering from severe heatstroke? Besides, it is her duty to know every citizen of the Winter Woods down to the number of teeth each have. This Faerie is a complete stranger.

"Vidia," she calls, "would you introduce me to your companion."

Vidia gives Ishandra a meaningful look as she tries hard to stifle a smirk. "May it please My Lady," begins Vidia in courtly speech while curtsying, "this would be Ishandra, Witch of Alfea and Mistress of Ice and Snow."

Minister Snowflake looks at Ishandra perplexed while Ishandra is thinking that it would be fun to play mind games with her but, since she had time to cool off and to think about it, she concludes these "Faeries" are not the despised Alfea Faeries. The Tinx, as they call themselves, have been going out of their way to make her feel welcome and to help her adjust and she is even coming to believe that that Pixie Queen had been telling the truth about Darcy's, Stormy's and her unexpected transformations. So far, they have done her no intentional harm so she'll give them a break – for now. In fact, after seeing the maps and understanding the fragility of their world, she began to pity them in their plight. She adds a note to herself that in private she would smack Stormy around a bit more to remind her just who – transformed or not – is still Alpha Witch of The Trix and Darcy as well lest she start getting any strange ideas.

"If it would make things clearer for My Lady," begins Ishandra, while curtsying and lowering her gaze in respect, "I am indeed the Witch named Icy whom you met before. But a night spent in the Chamber of Voices has seen me and my sisters transformed. I am properly Lady Ishandra di Parma, daughter of Lady Ishandra di Parma, The Elder and also of Captain Andrew of Brisbane."

"Surprise, surprise," Minister Snowflake is thinking to herself. "She is aristocracy and has more than a little breeding and training in courtly manners and protocol. I'm impressed." She suddenly realizes that what she's wanted for the longest time is someone who is her social equal as a companion. "Come with me so we can have a private talk," she beckons to Ishandra.

"Go on ahead," Ishandra tells Vidia. "I'll join you a little later or back at your Cartography Room."

Minister Snowflake takes Ishandra to a room that at once seems to be a meeting room and lounge for the privileged. They enter and almost immediately a Faerie, wearing a maid's uniform, is there setting down tea service on a low table between two padded chairs with comfortable backs.

Minister Snowflake indicates the chair where Ishandra is expected to sit and is amazed to see Ishandra fold her wings into nowhere and settle comfortably with her back right against the back of the chair. Ishandra is looking at Minister Snowflake and wondering why she is sitting so ramrod straight in her chair until realizing that being unable to retract her wings she would be in danger of crushing them if she tried to sit any further back. She wonders why they would have chairs with backs at all but then lets it drop.

"How are you and your sisters settling in?" Snowflake asks while pouring two cups of tea and handing one to Ishandra.

"We are comfortable enough," replies Ishandra, "but we are having problems with the food we are being supplied. I'm guessing that the Winx never told you about our nutritional needs. Most here seem to think that we can survive on only rabbit food."

"Oh?" frowns Snowflake. "What would you be lacking?"

"In a word: insects," replies the Ice Witch. "We need the concentrated protein they provide us. Stormy… ah, Leffi is the only one of us who seems to be thriving on this squishy curd-like stuff we've been getting the last few days. It's better than what we got our first evening here and I have eaten some myself but it's all plant protein and still not enough to sustain us."

"I believe I can help," says Snowflake, after thinking on it. "Do you have any problem with animal derived protein?"

"You slaughter animals for food?" asks Ishandra, surprised. "I haven't seen so much as a well gnawed bone here."

"No," says Snowflake, shaking her head, "in the Winter Woods, we do eat animal protein because we need the extra energy and fat to withstand the cold but we have a much more humane means to obtain it."

"Eggs?" suggests Ishandra.

"Definitely not!" replies Snowflake, horrified. "That would be like murdering babies for food. No, but you were close. We use bird feathers."

"Okay…" says Ishandra, looking skeptical, "but how?"

"We collect mostly owl feathers that they have shed which we then clean and chop up fine. Then, by treating them in vats of water to which we've added a plant derived agent we are able to render them into high protein paste we call owl mince," Snowflake begins to explain.

"Interesting," says Ishandra, her interest having been truly piqued.

"The beauty of it is that owl mince can be molded and flavored to taste like almost anything you can imagine. My favorite is a pastry stuffed with owl mince blended with pine nut and chestnut purée and slow cooked," then involuntarily and in a very un-ladylike fashion she licks her lips. Suddenly realizing what she just did, Snowflake begins to laugh and so too Ishandra as the air of tension breaks.

"I shall arrange immediately for a small package of owl mince to be shipped here with instructions that it is to be delivered directly to you," says Minister Snowflake. "It should be enough to keep you going until I can arrange regular deliveries. Is there anything else?"

When Ishandra leaves the lounge, she is stopped by Viola who has been sent to find her and inform her that she and Leffi have been relocated to the Newlings' chamber to reunite them with Darcy. Forgetting her promise to go back to Vidia's Cartography Room, she makes her way to the Newlings' chamber to find the Tinx there with Bloom and Aisha bringing in two extra sleeping mats, linen, flowers, food and water.

"Isn't this nice and cozy?" snarks Darcy once the Faeries have left. "Well let's see what's for dinner." She lifts the lid from a bowl. "More rabbit food," she reports to her sisters then continues to remove lids "Well, here is something a little better – some high energy seeds and more of this tofu yuck."

"Quit witching about it, Darcy," snaps Ishandra, feeling the pangs of her own hunger. "They are at least trying to accommodate us."

Ishandra resolves to lead by example and snags a square of tofu with the long nail of her index finger. Barely has she chewed and swallowed it when there is a sharp knock on the door. She opens the door to find one of the Messenger Talents there.

"This urgent delivery has come in for you from the Winter Woods by snow owl express," the messenger informs her, handing her a still cold package. "The rider said that it comes from Minister Snowflake and that you would know what to do. There will be more packages flown in sometime tomorrow."

"What is it?" asks Darcy with Leffi coming to stand behind her.

"I think this is our promised food rescue package," Ishandra tells them, getting excited. "But it hasn't been thirty minutes since I had my talk with Minister Snowflake. She must have_ yanked _on some major strings to get it here so quickly. Now, that's a lady after my own heart – someone who knows how to get things done and done quickly."

Within minutes, all three Witches are gorged on owl mince and seeking their sleeping mats. Ishandra closes her eyes thinking that she must find a special way to thank Minister Snowflake for coming to their rescue."

The next day, maid service returns to the Newlings' chamber in the form of Rosetta and Silvermist bringing fresh food, flowers, hot tea, water and clean linen. Rosetta sets out food, gathers up the dirty dishes, and dusts while Silvermist sets out fresh tea and water then gathers up the soiled bed sheets from the night before and replaces them with clean.

Darcy is carefully watching Rosetta and Silvermist work, still trying to fully understand the dynamics of her new vision. "They look like little dolls," she remarks casually.

Ishandra looks at Rosetta then suddenly realizes what it is about her that is begging her attention. Rosetta is the living image of her favorite redheaded doll that was left behind that horrible night when she fled for her life after witch hunters stormed their home, attacked then took away her mother then later burned her alive at the stake. It brought back memories of her first Faerie friend, Muta, who had been her companion for several years. Ishandra had bottled up those painful memories deep in the back of her mind and also in her heart behind barriers of ice that she thought that not even she could break. But then, with a sweet smile, Rosetta smashed those barriers asunder and all the pent up pain, fear, sorrow, anger, hate and longing came flooding out. Ishandra lets out a sob and buries her face in her hands as she weeps uncontrollably.

"What's the matter?" ask Darcy and Leffi together making to rush to Ishandra's side.

"Shut up and leave me alone!" she screams at them then turns away, buries her face in her pillow and continues to cry.

Rosetta, realizing that this somehow had to do with her, is looking confused, wondering what she did wrong to start Ishandra crying as if she had somehow caused her heart to break and to make Silvermist burst into tears along with her.

Within seconds, Flora and Aisha are at the door. "Rosetta, Silvermist, come along," Flora whispers.

"But whaa…?" begins Rosetta, distressed.

"Nothing that's your fault," says Aisha gently, "but this is a Trix matter and they need their privacy."

Flora herds the two Pixie Hollowers out of the chamber. Aisha stops to close the door behind her but catches Leffi mouth to her, "Thank you, Aisha."

Leffi finally gets Ishandra to stop crying and brings her a cup of the calming tea Silvermist had brought in. Ishandra sips at the tea but continues to sit there as if dazed. There was none of the usual fire in her eyes. Instead, they looked dull and almost lifeless as the occasional tear continued to trickle down her cheeks.

There is a knock that Leffi gets up to answer. A Sparrowman Guard is standing at the door. "The one among you called Lady Ishandra is wanted by the Queen," he tells her.

"She's here but she's in no condition to go anywhere," Leffi begins to explain.

"This is not a request," begins the guard.

"I'll go," says Ishandra. "Allow me a few minutes to freshen up and make myself presentable."

The guard takes Ishandra to the Queen's Audience Chamber where Queen Clarion is awaiting her arrival. Ishandra expected to be greeted with anger but instead Clarion escorts her gently to a comfortable, padded bench and bids her sit down then sits down beside her.

"What happened?" Clarion asks her quietly.

Ishandra wants to tell her that it is none of her business but Clarion, seeming to have read her mind, continues, "While you and your sisters are here in Pixie Hollow, your health and wellbeing_ are _my business. I also have two of my subjects who are so traumatized that they needed to be brought to a Healing Talent. Now, I need to know from you what happened."

Clarion never raises her voice but by using her voice alone she instills immediate obedience from Ishandra in a way she had never known. Now Ishandra is beginning to understand why Clarion is Queen of Pixie Hollow.

Ishandra tells Clarion her story often having to pause to weep and wipe away tears. But she does not lie or exaggerate but recounts to Clarion everything down to the last horrific detail the events of her life and how Rosetta had managed to smash through her so carefully constructed barriers. By the time she finishes, Clarion's face is ashen.

Clarion sits for a long minute stunned. Never had she heard of anything so pitiless, cruel and horrific as this. In her mind, she is questioning the truth of it but, realizing that not even the best of her Tall-Tales Talents could come up with anything approaching this in such vivid and gruesome detail, she elects to believe Ishandra's story as being the unvarnished truth.

"Ishandra," says Clarion softly while taking Ishandra's hand, "you need not fear any such persecution here in Pixie Hollow. So long as you obey our laws, no one here will hunt you or molest you or attempt to cleave you open while still alive to see if your heart is black or red or any other such thing. I would ask you, though, not to repeat any of this to any of my subjects even if they should ask. I will give Rosetta and Silvermist an explanation in a manner I know they can handle. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Majesty," is the answer.

Ishandra sits for several minutes deep breathing and trying to stabilize her emotions. "I have made some progress with your two books," she tells Clarion, "but it still reads like gibberish. Do you have anything else from that time that could contain additional information?"

Clarion pauses trying to determine how far she actually trusted Ishandra but then decides that it is a matter of something that could save the Winter Woods and Pixie Hollow from the impending disaster. "I have what has become to be known as the_ Queens' Book of Secrets_," she tells her. "I shall allow you to read it but never divulge its existence as such."

"Fair enough," says Ishandra.

Clarion leaves then returns with a jewel encrusted oak box which she unlocks with a magical gesture. She carefully lifts out an ancient manuscript that appears to have been bound and rebound several times and in some cases the crumbling leaves reinforced with a clear membrane. "I can't read much of this because of the changes in our language but hopefully you can find something useful."

Ishandra calls up a white glow about her hands to prevent any damage to the book and begins to read. The first hundred leaves yield up their secrets easily then she reaches a large section of the book that, although written in Old Hollowese, smacks of someone who had only a shaky knowledge of the language. Ishandra skims through the section and notices the changes in the writing as she goes further along: first the hesitant but clear hand of a teenager, then that of a mature woman with extra flourishes and ornamentation, to the hand of a middle-aged women with fewer embellishments and finally the shaky hand of an elderly woman near the end of her days. Ishandra goes back to the beginning of the section and after trying several methods of triangulation manages to find one that works.

"I've found something," she announced to Clarion.

"What?" asks Clarion leaving the table where she was writing to rush over to Ishandra.

"These passages here tell of two books she had written about the secrets of the cold of the Winter Lands," says Ishandra, pointing.

"Sounds great," says Clarion, hopefully.

"Well, that is the good part," says Ishandra "but it goes on to say that she had second thoughts about giving the secrets of such powerful magic to a yet emerging civilization so she deliberately smeared the last few pages which held the key to unlocking the whole thing."

Ishandra sees Clarion's expression change and thinks that the Queen is about to start swearing. "In other words, we are no further ahead than before," she finally says.

"I really need to see the originals of those other two books," states Ishandra.

"I'll arrange it as soon as possible," promises Clarion.

"Do you know who wrote this section?" asks Ishandra. "It could narrow my search if you can tell me."

Clarion consults the back pages of the book. "According to this list, it was Queen Rhianna."

"That will be useful," says Ishandra, "but now I'm totally beat. I need to go back to my chamber to sleep."

"Thank you for your help thus far," Clarion tells her then dismisses her.

A few days later, Ishandra is making her way down one of the quiet passageways to Vidia's Cartography Room when she is confronted by Vidia and then hears the rapid beating of wings as the other of the Tinx surround her.

The one named Rosetta approaches her, taking her arm and leaning her head against her shoulder. "Queen Clarion told us'ens about your troubles," she whispers. "Ah just want to tell ya that if you're ever in need of a redheaded doll to squeeze and tell your troubles to, Ah'm here."

Then the comely blonde Faerie in green whom Ishandra believes to have every right and reason to hate her likewise takes her other arm. "We want you to be happy while staying with us in Pixie Hollow," then lifts up her face to look at her with a disarming smile.

Then the Animal Faerie steps up. "We know you have had little joy or happiness in your life. Please allow us to give you some of that."

"We could start by going rainbow sliding," breaks in the Light Talent named Iridessa and all begin to laugh.

Ishandra is thinking of blowing them all away but then comes to realize with a shock that they honestly meant every word they said. They truly wanted her to be happy and they_ cared _about her.


	17. Defend Thou Us

**Defend Thou Us!**

When it was decided to take Ishandra by owlback to the Winter Woods, every effort had been made to make her arrival uneventful. However, rumors about the Ice Witch had spread rapidly throughout the Winter Woods and the stories about Lady Ishandra became more fantastic as they spread further north. They tried several times to change the time and location but each time it became the worst kept secret in the Winter Woods. Time was growing short and the problem worse. Lord Milori finally decided to schedule her arrival for the late evening when it was cold enough to allow the Winterfolk to greet Lady Ishandra and her sisters when they arrived but quietly he arranged for crowd control and had spies in the crowd watching out for any mischief.

That evening, a very large but well-behaved crowd has assembled in the central courtyard which includes the Winter Woods Guild Masters and aristocracy. All are scanning the skies towards Spring Valley when someone cries, "I see them!"

All look in that direction to see four snow owls approaching – three with riders and one holding a cargo basket. The Music Talents ready their instruments, the Snowflake- and Wind Talents make ready for a dancing display of fat, fluffy snowflakes, the Light Talents start a glowing display of Northern Lights and all the Guild Masters and Winter Woods VIPs line up. Lord Milori, dressed in his finest, stands in front of all.

Three of the owls land in the middle of the courtyard while the fourth carries on towards the cargo drop-off depot.

"Wait until your ride can kneel before you dismount," says Minister Snowflake to the spike-haired rider on the owl beside her. But she ignores her and then, badly misjudging the glossiness of her mount's feathers, loses her grip and her balance then tumbles down the owl's back to land with a smacking belly-flop onto the ice while the crowd lets out a gasp.

"Newling rider," says a laughing, childlike voice from the crowd which is quickly shushed.

"Let me help you up," says a deep, masculine voice and Ishandra sees a hand held out to her.

Ishandra, upset that her grand entrance has been ruined, is about to bat the offered hand angrily away and swear at whomever he is that she is perfectly able to get up on her own but, finding that she had been winded far more than she realized, takes hold of the strong hand that helps her to her feet.

When Ishandra is stable on her feet, she finds herself looking into the face of a strong and very virile man with a strong triangular jaw, silver-white hair like her own and light-brown eyes. "Now, that's a man!" Ishandra is thinking. "And more than those hero wannabes at Red Fountain could ever hope to be."

Lord Milori, seeing that the silver-haired beauty standing before him is none the worse for her fall, smiles at her and says, "May it please My Lady, I am Lord Milori, Lord of the Winter Woods." He signals the Talents to continue their show then starts looking around. "Your sisters are not with you?" he asks.

"I left them behind in Spring Valley," responds Ishandra and Milori frowns. Then, predicting his next question, she adds, "My youngest sister, Stormy, would just be underfoot at this time. Also, being a Springtime Storm Talent, she really belongs where it is warm. My other sister, Darcy, is an Unlight Talent but who has yet to master her talent. She came very close to stewing the Light Talent, who was training her, in her own juices. I don't want to risk any unfortunate accidents by bringing her here."

"Wise of you," agrees Milori but feeling uneasy hearing Ishandra's news concerning the appearance of an Unlight Talent in Pixie Hollow.

Within a minute after, Lord Milori is escorting Ishandra, with Minister Snowflake and Aisha following, and introducing her to all the persons of note. In the line-up is an Animal Talent named Sled. "Handsome guy," admits Ishandra to herself, "but not my type. I can see though why Rosetta's gone – how did her friends put it? – 'all twitter-pated' over him."

Finally, shuffling up the rear is a young, lanky fellow in a sleeveless tunic and a cap over his shoulder-length blond hair. Ishandra looks at him and begins to think that if this guy were to be any more laid back someone would have to remove all his bones.

"This is Slush, Guild Master of the Glacier Talents," says Lord Milori as an introduction.

"Cooltameetcha, man," says Slush, holding up a hand.

"Man?" says Ishandra, frowning and thinking, "I am certainly_ not _a man."

"Ya, like cool, man. Like we're all glad yuh're here, man," smiles Slush and again holds up his hand.

"It's not an insult, My Lady," whispers Minister Snowflake into Ishandra's ear. "Slush puts the word 'man' into every sentence he speaks and his hand is not being held up in defiance. He's expecting you to slap your palm against his."

"Oh!" thinks Ishandra then touching Slush's palm with hers says, "Nice to meet you, Slush."

"Cool, muu man!" replies Slush then saunters along.

"Crazy man," thinks Ishandra, shaking her head.

"Would you like a tour of the Winter Woods before settling in, My Lady?" asks Lord Milori of the Ice Witch.

"Maybe later, Lord Milori," replies Ishandra, "but right now, my time would be better spent at your library and getting down to tackling your immediate problem."

"Very well," Milori tells her. "The library is one naut that way," pointing to the North. "I guess you will need Hou-Hou to fly you there," seeing that the Ice Witch had apparently no wings.

"I can fly there under my own power," says Ishandra but not unkindly. Then she unfurls her wings to ohs and ahs from the crowd.

"She's a Fast Flyer!" gasps someone in the crowd.

"And a powerful one," notes someone else. "Look at the size and strength of those flight muscles!"

"Your owl has put in a hard day's flying and deserves his rest," continues Ishandra, "and he and I have been getting along famously," and the owl chirps at once in fervent agreement.

While Ishandra and Milori are conversing, Gliss and Spike fly rapidly to the library to alert Dewey and Periwinkle that Lady Ishandra may be arriving soon.

"She'll probably be hungry," says Spike.

"There are goose and owl mince pastries in the kitchenette," Dewey tells them, "and won't she want something to drink?"

"I hear she likes ice wine," says Peri. "We don't have any but we do have some vintage Winter Woods tart wine that may be to her liking."

When Aisha and Ishandra land and enter the library, they find the lynx, Fiona, sitting on guard just inside the door. She is quick enough to accept rubs and scratches from Aisha but when she takes a sniff of Ishandra, she is immediately on all fours hissing and snarling with her back arched, her claws out, her stubby tail up, and her fur on end. Aisha has fears of the Ice Witch ending up in Fiona's belly but Ishandra stands her ground, hisses and snarls back even louder and deals Fiona a sharp swat across her nose. The lynx looks at Ishandra as if in shock, sniffs at her again then is soon accepting rubs and scratches from her as she did from Aisha.

"What did you do to her?" asks Aisha as she and Ishandra head on.

"Nothing," smirks Ishandra, "except to tell her who is boss in her own language. But I have to say that when this kitty sits around the house, she sits around the house," and Aisha cringes, grits her teeth and starts thinking about how much Ishandra would enjoy all the luxury of a warm and slobbery cat tongue bath.

They find Dewey waiting for them in the main library dressed in his best suit and Peri, Gliss and Spike lined up behind him.

"Welcome to the Winter Woods Library, My Lady," says Dewey, bowing. "I am Master Dewey Keeper of the Books and these are my assistants…"

"Yes, I know: Spike, Gliss and you must be the one they call Periwinkle," she says smiling at the spike-haired Frost Faerie.

"May we first offer you some hospitality, My Lady?" smiles Dewey. "We have here some owl and goose mince pastries."

"Something to drink, maybe?" asks Gliss, nearly taking to the air. "We have some really good Winter Woods tart wine."

"Thank you, Gliss," replies Ishandra, smiling at the excitable Faerie, "but I need to keep my head clear."

"Oh...? Oh! I know: sage tea," smiles Gliss. "It keeps the mind alert and the brain sharp."

"Fine, Gliss," says Ishandra, laughing to herself, "go make me some sage tea but, please, no sweetener."

Minister Snowflake enters just as Gliss flies off to the kitchenette to make tea. "Sorry to be late," she apologizes, "but it took longer to unpack then feed and settle the owls than expected. Have I missed anything?"

"Nothing so far," says Ishandra, "just getting introductions and offers of hospitality done," then, aside to Snowflake, in a whisper adds, "They seem eager enough to please."

"Let's get down to work," says Ishandra. "I need to see the originals of these two books."

"We'll get them!" exclaim Spike and Peri together and fly off.

"We keep them in a special vault now," explains Dewey. "They'll be back with them in a moment."

Meanwhile, Spike and Peri meet up with Gliss coming the other way with tea service balanced on a tray.

"What do you think?" asks Spike.

"She's beautiful and she's nice," bubbles Gliss. "Peri? Why did your sis say all those mean things about her?"

"It has something to do with a bad experience with her and her two sisters when Tink went to the Winx' home world to repair a clock," shrugs Peri.

"I hope that, after she's fixed the shafts, she'll decide to stay with us," smiles Gliss.

"But Gliss, she's a Witch," says Spike, frowning.

"I don't care what she might have been in the Winx' world," replies Gliss. "In Pixie Hollow, she's a Winter Woods Fast Flyer. That makes her one of_ us _which is more than Queen Clarion or even Princess Aisha could ever be."

"True," admits Spike, "and you should have seen the way Lord Milori lit up when he saw her. I think he's smitten."

"Tink was hoping they would find each other," says Peri, "but I think Queen Clarion is going to take to this none too kindly. This might end up like having two queen bees in the same hive."

The three Faeries are soon back with the books and tea and set them down before Ishandra.

"The last leaves of the first book have been damaged, I'm afraid," says Dewey.

"I'm aware of that," says Ishandra. "I have had a chance to read a book in Queen Clarion's possession in which Queen Rhianna mentions writing these two volumes and those last leaves did hold the secret to the shafts. But then, it seems, she had second thoughts about giving the secrets of such powerful magic to an 'emerging civilization' so she deliberately smeared those pages. Unless my sister, Lady Darcy, can see something with her new vision, I hold out little chance of finding out what was written there."

"We're banging our heads against another wall," sighs Minister Snowflake and Aisha slaps her forehead.

"Don't give up so easily, Minister," says Ishandra. "We've yet to exhaust all possibilities. Right at this moment, I need to see some writings by others living at the same time as Queen Rhianna and, if you can possibly do it, a grammar of the language of that time."

"Thanks to Duchess Tecna's catalog, we can do that quickly now," smiles Dewey and in short order has the required tomes on Ishandra's desk.

A dozen pastries and two pots of tea later, Minister Snowflake and Aisha have left and Ishandra is still pouring over books. She looks up to see the Keeper dozing in his chair and Gliss, Spike and Periwinkle about to fall asleep on their feet.

"Go get some sleep, you three," she tells them.

"But, My Lady," protests Gliss, "we're not tired and you might need us to fetch more books or bring you something to eat or drink," but then she yawns.

"Right," replies Ishandra, drawing out the word. "It will be a long while yet before I'm finished and I will need you fresh and alert in the morning. Now, shoo! I'll wake up the old guy here if I need anything," she adds with a wink and the Faeries giggle.

It is mid-morning the next day when Ishandra shakes the Keeper and his assistants awake.

"Oh!" says Dewey. "Have you found anything?" he asks, barely taking the time to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yes," replies Ishandra, "and it's what I feared all along. These are not the original books. These are only translations and bad ones at that. It's no wonder it reads like gibberish. We need to find the originals."

"Oh! It's like a treasure hunt," squeals Gliss all bright-eyed.

"Yes, Gliss," agrees Ishandra – her expression serious, "but if the hunt fails, it may be at the cost of the lives of all in Pixie Hollow."

Ishandra asks to take the Winter Woods Library copies of Queen Rhianna's two books to the Pixie Dust Tree to have Darcy look at them. Dewey is, however, reluctant to let her because, he argues, it is the cold of the library that is preserving the books. Seeing the truth of that, Ishandra does not argue with him.

"Is there a way," asks Ishandra, "to send a message that I want Lady Darcy to come to the library to look at them here?"

"No problem, My Lady," replies Dewey then sends Spike to arrange it.

Darcy arrives late afternoon on owlback but much to Ishandra's chagrin also Leffi, the Tinx and the Winx including that insufferable Princess Stella.

Ishandra has the Dark Witch examine the book at the same time trying to ignore the Faeries who are meeting, greeting and going all twitter-pated over each other. Darcy admits that, even after examining the blotched pages through the entire unlight spectrum, she is unable detect any writing within the blotches. She closes the book with the back cover up then frowns. "Hey, Ishandra," she asks while pointing to the text, "have you noticed the difference in the writing on the back cover? It looks to be in another language."

"What writing?" asks Ishandra. "I don't see a thing."

"Are you blind or what?" snarks Darcy, tapping emphatically on the cover. "It's written in glowing letters right before your eyes."

"Well, I don't see anything either," says Bloom followed by a chorus of "Neither do I" from all the others. Then it hits Ishandra.

"It's visible to only an Unlight Talent," exclaims Ishandra, banging the heel of her hand against her forehead. "Okay, Darcy, write this text out for me. Go slowly and carefully. The slightest deviation could change the whole meaning," then places several clean leaves and one of Tinker Bell's newly invented writing reeds filled with visible ink in front of her.

It is two hours before Darcy finishes her transcription and checking it letter by letter against the original.

"It's written in the Imperial Alphabet used for official documents during Queen Rhianna's reign but this still reads like gibberish to me," says Dewey and Ishandra has to agree with him.

Leffi is looking at the text and creasing her eyebrows. "Keeper," she asks, "could you write out all the letters of this alphabet in their exact order?"

"Done easily enough," replies Dewey and writes them out on a new leaf.

Leffi compares the alphabet with the invisible writing Darcy has transcribed from the back of Rhianna's first book. "It's a polyalphabetic cipher," she concludes.

"What does it say?" asks everyone.

"I don't know this language," replies Leffi. "All I can give you for sure is the sequence of letters used to encipher it and writes it out above Darcy's transcription."

"Linphea?" asks Ishandra. "Keeper, can that be right?"

"That's exactly right," confirms Dewey then all turn to Flora whose eyes have gone wide open and Silvermist who is holding her tightly.

Tecna, following Leffi's insight, soon has a deciphered holo-projection of the text floating before everyone. "I can't do any more," says Tecna, apologetically, "because I don't know where the word boundaries are in this language."

Everyone is again looking to Flora.

"I can't read it. I don't understand this writing. Could someone pronounce the words for me?" she asks.

"Let me give it a try," says Musa, having had experience with the texts of that period and seeing something familiar within the letters. Musa begins hesitantly but in the next moment is bursting into song. Flora has Musa repeat it a second and then a third time while she nods more firmly in understanding as with each repetition the melody becomes more hauntingly beautiful.

"Okay, Flower Faerie," demands Ishandra almost angrily, "spill it! What does it say?"

"A lot," replies Flora, miffed at Ishandra's tone of voice, "but the important information is that the original books and additional instruction books are hidden a little way down the shaft where the markers are smoothed and rounded."

"But that was not Linphean because I have studied Linphean. What language is it then?" presses Ishandra.

"Oh, but it is Linphean," asserts Flora, "but you have never heard of it because it is the secret language of the Priestess Sect on Linphea."

"Then how do you come to know it?" demands Ishandra.

"Duh! Isn't it obvious?" breaks in Leffi. "It's because Flora_ is _a Linphean priestess."

"Is that true?" gasps Bloom while the others of the Winx gape at Flora thunderstruck. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It is because…," begins Flora but gets no further before the Tinx, Gliss, Spike, Periwinkle and even the old Keeper are on their knees before her a with their hands held up to her in supplication and chanting, "O Beloved Priestess, Oracle of the Tree, grant us Thy blessing and defend Thou us from our enemies from air, land and sea."

"This is exactly why," continues Flora. "Silvermist, guys, get off from your knees. Yes, I'm a Linphean priestess and yes, someday, I may be the High Priestess of Linphea but that is yet a long way off – if ever. Right now, I'm just Flora and your friend."

Slowly, they stand up but all are still looking at Flora, bewildered. Silvermist with tears streaming down her cheeks is suddenly running to hold onto Flora. "Please, Flora," she sobs, "tell me that we can still be girlfriends. I love you!"

"Silvermist," says Flora gently while lifting up Silvermist's face and as tears start to tumble from her eyes, "there is no reason for anything to change between us. Yes, I'm still your girlfriend – now and forever – and I love you too."

"This is the connection between our dimension and theirs," says Ishandra to Flora, deliberately breaking into Linphean, "and why they are bound so closely to nature. Queen Rhianna was a Linphean priestess who probably planted or created the Pixie Dust Tree and the Pixie Hollowers, Flora, are your grandchildren."

Then Flora looks down at Silvermist who is holding tightly to her and looking up at her with her face lit with absolute adoration.


	18. Finding What's Needed

**Finding What's Needed**

"My grandchildren?" Flora replies in Linphean, looking at Ishandra with surprise. She shakes her head. "No, I disagree. A member of the Sect may be responsible, but I am not related to her."

The Ice Witch gestures at Silvermist. "Your girl seems to think so."

"Silvermist is a Water Talent, and they tend to be very emotional," answers Flora.

"I see," nods Ishandra, "Silvermist, you said? Pretty name."

Ishandra switches back to Hollowese. "Well, I'm going to take a break while you settle this." She stands up and heads for the main doors.

"Where are you going?" asks Bloom.

"Out," smirks the Witch, and takes her leave.

"Everyone," says Flora in a loud voice, "Please, do not tell _anyone_ about my status. I am not ready, and it could cause trouble and delay in dealing with the blocked shafts by distracting people. We can talk about it after. Will you do that for me? Please?"

There is murmuring among the Pixie Hollow Faeries, but they all nod to her. "Yes, Oracle, we will obey."

Flora winces, but lets it go. "Darcy? Leffi?"

The two Trix look at each other. Last night while they were alone, Ishandra had asserted her leadership again, and emphasized they would honor the bargain. Flora had a point, and there was nothing they could do but agree, or face their sister's wrath again.

"We agree, Flora," says Darcy, "We will keep your secret."

The Flower Faerie gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Fine, but we _will_ be talking about it," Stella warns her.

Once away from the library, Ishandra stretches and takes several deep breaths. "The cold feels _good_," she thinks. Then she pauses, taking several more deep breaths. "This is familiar… there's a certain ambience to the air that I recognize. But what could it be? I'll have to think on it. But for now, let's give these wings a real test!"

It takes her a moment to remember how to unfurl her wings from the sacs, but they snap into position as they should.

She takes off without any destination in mind, just to look around. She varies her speed, seeing how much of a turn radius she needs, and weaves between trees and rocks to test her maneuverability. These are the same practice exercises she used at Cloud Tower while learning to fly.

She spots clusters of Winter Faeries at their tasks, and a few wave at her. She deigns to return the gesture, remembering that a good impression is important.

"I have to admit these wings are impressive! I've never flown so well or so fast with the Witch Levitation Spell," she thinks. "They are not so bad after all!"

She gains altitude until she is not far above the highest peaks and hovers for a few seconds. Then she takes off in a straight line toward the horizon. The ground below blurs as she picks up speed, and she realizes she is still nowhere near her limit. She flies faster and the wind whips against her, making her short hair wave. "Okay, now I understand the hair. Too much drag otherwise."

Suddenly the blurry landscape below changes from gray and white to green, and after a few minutes to blue. Curious, Ishandra slows to a stop to find herself over the Never Seas. Looking back the way she came reveals Never Land as a distant island.

"Wow! I **am** fast!" she says aloud.

Rather than risk getting lost at sea, she turns back and takes off toward Never Land, this time determined to reach top speed.

As the blue turns to green, she feels her wings and muscles are nearing their limit. "Good enough for now," she thinks, and slows down when she crosses the border of the Winter Woods.

Reaching a familiar spot, she resumes testing herself. She notes that, even after that workout, her new wings and wing muscles are not fatigued. She feels she could go for hours.

After some time her Witch's instinct kicks in. "I'm being followed," she thinks. "Okay, let's see who it is."

She flies low in a clear space between woods that branches in three directions ahead. Speeding up she turns right and slips into the woods, hiding behind a large oak at the intersection. She takes a moment to prepare her Ice Coffin spell.

She is surprised when Gliss appears from the way she came and stops at the intersection. The Faerie flies a short distance down each way, then returns and lands, sitting down on a rock in the open.

"She's waiting for me, but not hiding," thinks Ishandra, letting the spell go. "She must want something."

The Ice Witch steps from behind the oak and walks toward the Frost Faerie. "Gliss? What are you doing here?"

"Oh! Lady Ishandra! There you are!" says the startled girl, standing up. "I've been looking for you."

"Why?" asks the Witch, "Has something happened?"

"No, Lady. Duchess Tecna asked me to bring this to you. She said you would know what it is." Gliss reaches into a pocket and brings out a palmtop computer.

"Yes, this will help," says Ishandra, taking it. She slips it into a pocket. "Anything else?"

"Well, I just thought… maybe… I could be of use to you," Gliss turns red and folds her hands together.

Suspicious, Ishandra raises an elegant eyebrow. "Of use to me how?"

"I can be a guide, or answer questions, or fetch something you need, or take a message to someone," she ticks off points on her fingers.

Shocked, Ishandra realizes Gliss _wants_ to serve her! Every other servant she's ever had did so only because they were spelled or were afraid of her. But Gliss is neither! Then she sits down and gestures for the other girl to do the same.

"Gliss, are you saying you want to serve me? Don't get me wrong; you were very helpful in the library, but beyond that, I don't think you understand. I'm not a Faerie, I'm a Witch. I have done very bad things to Faeries; ask the Winx if you doubt it. You would probably hate me if you knew the details."

"No, Lady, I disagree." replies Gliss, "What you were in the other world is not what you are now. I was drawn to you the moment I saw you, and I still feel that way."

"But for all you know I could be very cruel to you," says the Ice Witch. "I might punish you harshly for any failure or infraction of my rules."

"That would be against our laws," says Gliss, "My job is to put frost on things on the Mainland, but I am volunteering to serve you. If I am abused I will withdraw my service."

Ishandra sees that Gliss will not be put off easily. "Why do you want to serve me?"

"I think it's a shame a lady as beautiful and regal as you has no one to attend her. It was fun helping you in the library, and I want to keep doing it," is the answer.

Then she slips from the rock to her knees in the snow. "I promise to obey you, to help you, and to protect you. Will you accept me and my service?"

Ishandra cannot answer; she is too numbed. Since her mother was killed, she has been admired, hated, feared, and envied, but never loved. And this Faerie is offering love, herself and her service freely.

Rosetta had started the process, Queen Clarion continued it, and now she feels the ice around her heart, the ice she had built up layer by layer, year after year, and made so cold not even the Omega Dimension could affect it, crack further. The ice shatters, and the Witch takes her next steps back to the Light.

Ishandra reaches out and gathers Gliss into her arms. "Yes, Gliss, yes. I accept you and your service. Thank you!" She hugs the girl tightly. "I promise never to abuse you, or ask more than you can give. I will protect you, and listen to your advice, and show my gratitude."

In the cold snow of the Winter Woods a Frost Faerie and a transformed Witch hold to each other. Each drinks in the presence of the other, and they know something missing from their lives has been found.

Finally they part. "There is something we need to do. Come with me," says Ishandra.

Ishandra flies up above the trees, followed closely by Gliss. She retrieves the palmtop and opens it, pulling up the map of the shafts. An annotation had been added showing which ones had stopped. Out of the fifty shafts, twelve were no longer functioning.

"Do you know which one Flora was talking about? The one with rounded stone?" she asks.

"Oh! Yes, I do! I was part of the group that checked which ones had failed." Gliss studies the map, then points at a marker, poking her finger through the hologram. She yanks her finger back, then points again, more cautiously. "This one. I remember because I could see past the border of the Woods to where it was green."

"We are going there and get those books." With that Ishandra puts away the computer and slips behind Gliss. She puts her arms around her waist and brings her close. "Pull your wings in as close as you can."

"Lady?" questions the Frost Faerie, looking at her over her shoulder.

"Do you trust me, Gliss?" asks Ishandra.

"Yes, Lady," nods the Faerie.

"Then be ready!" and she takes off in the direction of the shaft at Fast Flyer speeds, much to Gliss's delight. "Yahoooo!" she shouts, the wind ruffling her hair.

Ishandra smiles to herself. Gliss is innocent and fun to have around. Maybe she can even learn something from her.

Even at a speed far beyond what Gliss could manage, she still recognizes the landscape and directs Ishandra to the shaft. Even though this shaft was broken, cold from farther above flowed down the mountain, keeping it cold enough for the Frost Faerie.

Ishandra looks at the blue stone. The azurite around the shaft has been cut and rounded unlike that at any of the others.

"This is it." The Witch looks around. "It's getting late. I need to reflect some light down the shaft so I can see what I'm doing. Maybe a panel of ice to reflect the sun…"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Use this!" Gliss hands her the light crystal from the library Dewey had given her.

Ishandra looks it over. "This will do. Stay here, I should be back in a few minutes."

She flies down the shaft, and notes the crystal is putting out plenty of light. The walls are a uniform white, made yellow by the crystal. There are no breaks or cracks to be seen. "Very well built," she thinks.

Finally at a point where the shaft's top is just a small hole far above, Ishandra finds a square section that has azurite embedded around it. Holding the light crystal close, she sees an inscription in both ancient Linphean and Old Hollowese. It is somewhat worn from millennia of wind blowing over it, but still readable.

Following the instructions she presses against the stone, hears a metal click, and the stone opens out on a hinge. Inside are a couple of books and a scroll, which she removes and closes the vault.

At the top she raises them in triumph. "Got them!"

"Wonderful, Lady! Shall we go back to the library?" Gliss holds out her hands to take them from her, and Ishandra hesitates for just a moment before giving them over, as well as the light crystal.

Together, they head back toward the library at normal speeds, mission accomplished, and the Frost Faerie holding the materials carefully.


	19. A Gift Of Languages

**A Gift Of Languages**

Gliss is sitting scrunched up in a chair wishing she could be somewhere else. Peri and Spike flew off the moment the arguing started. She, though, felt she had to stay because of the promise she made to her Mistress to always be there lest she have need of her. Right now, she felt abandoned and helpless. Mistress and the Oracle of the Tree were arguing in a language she did not understand and she didn't know what she could do about it. Then she has an idea.

"Perhaps Mistress would allow me to go to the kitchenette to make a pot of tea for her and bring her something to eat," Gliss thinks. "Food and some tea always help me calm down when I'm upset."

Gliss moves to where Ishandra can see her and pantomimes pouring tea and eating and is relieved when Ishandra nods and waves her on.

"Do you think you know my language better than I do?" storms Flora in Linphean.

"No, I'm not saying that at all," replies Ishandra in the same language while raising up clawed fingers in frustration.

"Then what are you saying?" demands Flora.

"Look Priestess," growls Ishandra, "don't get all up on your high horse with me. I'm just saying that you have to be a little more open-minded about some things. I'm not questioning your expertise in Modern Linphean but this is not Modern Linphean nor is it your secret language. This is Ancient Linphean and we are dealing with a whole different language and mindset."

Flora huffs with her hands on her hips but allows Ishandra to continue.

"Look, Flora," says Ishandra. "I know that this word exists in Modern Linphean," and points with a silver lacquered index fingernail to a word in the passage they are examining, "but your interpretation does not make sense within this context. Could you be willing just for a moment to consider that the meaning of this word has changed over the millennia since this was written and look at alternate possibilities?"

"Fine," says Flora with a wave of her hand, "figure it out for yourself then," then turns to leave.

"Where are you going?" asks Ishandra.

"On break, out, away from here," replies Flora, spreading her wings and taking off down the hall.

Ishandra puts her hand to her forehead and shakes her head. "Have I become more a Faerie or has she just turned into a Witch?" she asks herself.

When Gliss reaches the kitchenette, she is out of breath and feels herself still quaking inside. She reaches for a china teapot, fumbles, but manages to catch it before it hits the floor.

"Come on, Gliss," she whispers while putting the teapot on the ledge beside the water pump, "you've made tea a thousand times before for Master Dewey and also your Mistress. This is not the time to get uptight about it."

She rinses out the teapot then brings down the hollyhock tea stored in its acorn container. She scoops some tea into the pot then realizes that she has put in a double measure but, before she can do anything, the leaves are already damp from the water remaining in the bottom of the teapot.

"If I throw out this lot to start again, Master Dewey will clip my wings," she thinks because any tea imported from the Summer Meadows came at a steep price and therefore it is near unforgiveable to waste any. Gliss does not want to risk replacing the acorn container back on its shelf while she is still feeling unsteady and perchance spilling any of the precious tea. She places it instead in the corner by the wall, grabs the sink ledge and forces herself to breathe deeply. Bit by bit she feels herself calm down.

"Okay, how to resolve this?" she is thinking. "At double strength, this tea is undrinkable but Mistress is always good for two pots of tea and the Oracle will want tea too. So…, if I brew the tea for a bit longer I can put a third into two other teapots and dilute it down to drinkable. Then she remembers that she will have to dilute the Oracle's tea with hot water and wonders why she and the other Winx liked their tea hot enough to burn out their insides while any sane person drinks her tea chilled or at least cooled to room temperature. "Now, I'll have enough to make two pots of normal strength tea and enough left to make Mistress her second pot when she's ready," and now feels happy for coming up with this clever solution. Then she looks to the corner where she put the acorn of hollyhock tea and groans for not seeing Tinker Bell's fast tea brewer sitting right beside it.

A minute later, Flora flies into the kitchenette.

"Or…," begins Gliss then corrects herself. "Duchess Flora, is there something I may do for you?"

Flora is still lathered from her dispute with Ishandra and is biting her tongue not to snap at the Frost Faerie. Then her empathic nature kicks in and she realizes that Gliss is upset as well.

"It's okay, Sweetie," she says gently. "You've done nothing wrong. We're…," but does not finish before Leffi flies in.

"Whoa!" exclaims Leffi. "What's with all the doom and gloom?"

"Your sister and I are at odds over the interpretation of parts of Queen Rhianna's books," Flora tells the Storm Talent.

"Well, at least I don't see any bumps or bruises on you," says Leffi, half laughing. "Usually when Darcy and I have a disagreement with her we end up being smacked around or beaten. And you should know by now how immovable a Witch is when she's made up her mind about something."

"I know only too well, Leffi," sighs Flora, "but it still does not help matters."

"Here, Duchess," says Gliss, "I have some hot hollyhock tea for you. There is honey in that little pot and I have a little something special for you," then places a plate of what looks to be flower heads in front of her.

"What is this?" Flora asks the Frost Faerie, holding up something about the size of a generous slice of melon on Alfea.

"It's a crystalized rose petal," replies Gliss. "It is a delicacy made by the Summer Art Talents. Each petal has been hand painted with fruit sugars. Sometimes the sugar makes it look like it has been touched by a Frost Talent. Crystalized dandelion leaves are also great – the sweet offsetting the bitter – and dandelion flowers are a feast when glazed with honey."

"Stop it!" teases Leffi. "I was hungry when I came in but now this talk of food has me starving. I hope there is some owl mince to be had."

The conversation turns serious once again after Flora has drunk half a cup of tea and finished a crystalized rose petal, Leffi has grabbed several owl mince pastries from out of the pantry and Gliss has returned after flying to Ishandra her pot of tea and pastries.

"So, what's the snag in translating Queen Rhianna's books?" asks Leffi.

"It is that Queen Rhianna's books are written in Ancient Linphean," Flora explains, "and in a form so old that I doubt that it is known even to the wisest scholars currently living on Linphea. I have decoded some things and Ishandra has decoded a few other things through her expertise in ancient languages but neither one of us has a complete understanding of it. We are guessing about a lot of it and arguing over whose guess is the better but even at that we may both be wrong. At this rate, the Winter Woods could perish before we get past chapter one," then Gliss stares at her shocked and frightened.

"Sweetie," says Flora while taking the Frost Faerie into her arms and rocking her, "I swear to you that we'll never let that happen."

"Why not ask the Chamber of Voices for the ability to understand Ancient Linphean?" asks Leffi almost casually.

"What?" says Flora.

"Darcy made me swear not to tell anyone," says Leffi, looking uneasy, "but she told me that Iridessa has suddenly started speaking Witchspeak as if she were born knowing it. When I asked her how that happened, Darcy said it was after she and Iridessa had a fight because she was trying to explain some abstract something to Iridessa for which there are no adequate words in Hollowese. Iridessa flew off in a huff saying that she was going to the Pixie Dust Tree to be with the Tinx. It seems that Tinker Bell told Iridessa to go meditate in the Chamber of Voices to help her calm down which she did but she fell asleep while there and when she came back the next morning she was suddenly able to speak in Witchspeak to Darcy."

Flora sits down hard with her mouth agape. "You did the right thing by telling me," she tells Leffi once able to speak again. "We'll keep this confidential," and Gliss nods in agreement.

"Now," says Leffi, looking relieved, "if I've figured this out right, the Pixie Dust Tree knows every language it has come into contact with. This Queen Rhianna must have lived in the Royal Chambers in the Tree for a long time so it must have acquired an in depth knowledge of Ancient Linphean. Maybe it is just a matter of going to the Chamber of Voices, asking for it nicely then taking a snooze and the Tree will give you all you need the same way it gave Ishandra, Darcy and me Hollowese."

When Gliss finally works up the courage to return to the main library, she finds Queen Aisha, The Oracle, Mistress and Lord Milori standing in a group. The air about them seems calmer if not completely calm as the conversation goes on in Hollowese. Queen Aisha is telling Mistress and The Oracle that they both look worn out and need to take a break and Lord Milori nods his agreement. The Oracle mentions something about wanting to visit the other Winx to bring them up to speed on recent events. Lord Milori, taking Mistress' hand, is talking about long, restful sleigh rides through the Winter Woods as he and Mistress smile at each other.

"Twitter-pated," says a quiet voice so close to her ear that Gliss nearly takes to the air from fright. She turns to see that Peri and Spike have come up quietly behind her.

"It looks like Sis might get her wish after all," whispers Peri with a mischievous smile.

"I had better prepare to go with Mistress," says Gliss but Peri holds her back.

"I don't think so," Peri tells her. "I think this time she'd rather go alone."

The three turn their attention back to the conversation to hear Queen Aisha tell The Oracle that in her current state there's no way that she'll allow The Oracle to go back to the Pixie Dust Tree except by owlback.

"I'd better see to the owl for The Oracle," whispers Spike then slips away.

"And we'd do best to get back to the winter preparations we've been neglecting," whispers Peri to Gliss, "or our queen may start thinking of eating our wings for dinner," then they too slip away.

Flora did not feel the owl land. It is someone shaking her shoulder and anxiously calling her name that awakens her. Flora half opens her eyes to see a Faerie with long, dark hair and a worried look creasing her forehead.

"Silvermist?" moans Flora half-awake.

"Thank the Tree!" exclaims Silvermist. "Yes. And you have just given me the fright of my life."

"Huh?" says Flora still groggy.

"How did you get yourself into such a state?" scolds Silvermist. "Do you realize that you nearly fell off your mount? Where did you think you were going?"

"I need to get to the Pixie Dust Tree," mumbles Flora, "I have something urgent I need to do there."

"Well, you can forget about it!" states Silvermist firmly. "You need food and rest. When was the last time you had either?"

"I don't remember," replies Flora, now fully awake. "Five or six days ago, maybe."

"Tell me you're joking!" Silvermist nearly explodes. "Well, first things first. You need a good bath. You reek of old castle and moldy books."

Silvermist mounts the owl behind Flora, takes the guiding reigns, makes a series of whistles and again they are in the air. How long they were airborne Flora did not know because she soon fell back to sleep under the gentle beating of owl wings. The next thing she remembers is another series of whistles, a soft thump then Silvermist helping her to dismount. Flora realizes that they were now at Silvermist's secret hot spring.

"Get in and get settled," Silvermist tells her and Flora turns to see that Sil is stark naked but seeming not to care what anyone at this moment may say or think of her. "I'll be right back."

Flora steps into the warm water but looks up to see that the owl has taken up watch on a branch above them with the look of one having only scorn and contempt for anyone or anything that would dare to harm his two charges. "I guess that is one reason Sil is feeling so confident this time," she thinks then steps deeper into the water.

Silvermist returns within moments holding a root in her hand. "Found just what we need," she smiles. She goes to a flat stone at the edge of the pool whereupon she places the root and with another stone pounds it into so much loose fiber. Then twisting it over her head she allows the sap to fall onto her hair then squeezes a dollop of sap over Flora's hair. A bit of water and some vigorous scrubbing and the sap lathers into a fragrant and relaxing cleansing foam.

Silvermist moves behind Flora to do her back then Flora feels slender arms winding about her waist and a chin resting upon her shoulder. "Don't you ever do this to me again," Flora hears Silvermist whisper into her ear. "Our lives are so entwined now that I fear that if you should die then I would die too," then Silvermist bunts the top of her head against Flora's jawbone in a gentle caress.

When they are again at Silvermist's home, Flora can already smell the savory aroma of a vegetable stew. Silvermist goes to a box mounted to the outside wall and fetches from it a leaf and a piece of okra and writes something. She then fastens her message to the owl's riding reigns then warbles and trills a string of notes.

"Is that the way you are controlling him?" asks Flora.

"Exactly," replies Silvermist. "They are trained to respond to a number of different calls. That one tells him that his destination is the cargo drop-off terminal in the Winter Woods. The Animal Talents there will read my message and know to send him back in three days. This tells him to be on his way." Silvermist whistles but the moment the owl spreads his wings to take off, she quickly whistles a different string of notes and the owl settles back.

"That was the command to land or stay put," explains Silvermist but the owl turns his head to fix her with his huge eyes and hoots annoyed as if saying, "Make up your mind will you, Lady. Do you want me to stay or do you want me to go?"

Silvermist whistles the depart command once more and the owl, after taking a moment to decide that this was the intended command, launches into the air and the Faeries watch him disappear heading towards the Winter Woods.

Once in the house, Silvermist serves up large bowls of vegetable stew with wild oat bread to dunk into it. They eat until near bursting then share a large blueberry. When done, both have hands, mouths, cheeks and noses stained with berry juice and spend a long time laughing helplessly as they point at each other. They clean up and after some cool mint tea both are stretching and yawning.

"It has been quite a day," says Flora, patting her full stomach. "Time to go to sleep."

"Come sleep beside me," whispers Silvermist, patting the waiting space beside her.

Flora comes to Silvermist who guides her head to her shoulder. Soon, the two Faeries are fast asleep in each other's embrace.

In the morning, both Flora and Silvermist awake feeling refreshed. They spend the morning doing a lot of nothing much but, after the midday meal, Flora once more feels the urgency to fly to the Pixie Dust Tree. Silvermist decides to join her because she wants to visit with the rest of the Tinx.

After they land at the Pixie Dust Tree, they soon find the other Tinx and Iridessa among them.

"Good morning, Iridessa," Flora greets Iridessa in basic Witchspeak. "How are you this morning?"

"Just fine," replies Iridessa in the same language, "and how are you?"

"I'm fine as well," smiles Flora but then Iridessa launches into a Witchspeak dialogue that is far beyond Flora's understanding."

"So, you can speak Witchspeak now," says Flora, reverting to Hollowese.

"And beautifully," says Darcy who had stepped into the room as the conversation began. "It was quite a surprise for me too," she continues, smiling at Iridessa but also looking miffed that Flora has tricked Iridessa into letting the cat out of the bag. Flora, though, is quietly pleased with herself for confirming Iridessa's new ability without betraying Leffi. "Does Darcy even know or care that Leffi has been spending so much time in the Winter Woods?" Flora wonders.

Flora leaves Silvermist chatting with the Tinx while she flies to her new home. She finds Bloom alone so updates her on recent events including Iridessa's acquisition of Witchspeak.

"So tonight you are going to see if you can acquire Ancient Linphean by meditating then sleeping in the Chamber of Voices?" asks Bloom.

"Yes," Flora confirms, "and if it works, you'll be the first to know. Just keep it to yourself for the moment."

"Certainly," replies Bloom, "and good luck with it."

"Thank you," smiles Flora then flies immediately back to the Pixie Dust Tree. When back, she explains to Silvermist her intensions.

"That works out well all around," Silvermist tells her. "I have been invited for a Tinx only sleepover at Vidia's tree. I'll meet you back here tomorrow morning."

On the way to the Chamber of Voices, Flora stops to pick up a few items to help get herself into the proper headspace for meditation – some light fruit, water, and a lamp filled with scented oil. When she gets to the Chamber, she finds the small table still there and so too a meditation mat. She places her items on the table and lights the lamp. While waiting for the lamp to fill the room with fragrance, she eats a small portion of fruit and takes a few sips of water. Satisfied that she is ready, she sits on the mat, moves into the lotus position and clears her mind except for a prayer to the Chamber of Voices to be granted the ability to completely understand Ancient Linphean. Immediately she feels the light-headed giddiness of one slipping into deep meditation then nothing.

Flora is awoken the next morning by someone gently opening the Chamber door and silently slipping in. She opens her eyes to see Bloom's smiling face.

"Did it work?" asks Bloom, skipping the usual greeting.

"No idea," says Flora while Bloom goes to the table to fetch for her some fruit and a glass of water.

While munching on a slice of apple, Flora tries to go over from memory some of the passages of Rhianna's books that she and Ishandra had disputed. She feels that she has a somewhat clearer understanding but is unsure if it is that or just wishful thinking. "I can't be sure," she finally admits, "until I get back to the Winter Woods Library and have the actual texts in my hand. I can only hope for the best."

"Speaking of that…," begins Bloom as a shy face peeks around the door.

"We have only about time for our midday meal here before we have to fly back to my home," finishes Silvermist. "By the time we return and I have packed for you some provisions to take back with you, the owl will have arrived to fly you back to the Winter Woods."

As Silvermist predicted, they are hardly back and Silvermist has packed Flora's survival basket when the owl from the Winter Woods lands and is soon hooting and scratching the ground wanting to be underway. The Faeries give each other quick hugs and wish each other good luck then, as soon as the basket is secured and Flora is comfortably seated, Silvermist whistles a string of notes and the owl with Flora is aloft.

While on her way, Flora starts thinking about the commands used to direct the owls and hopes that Silvermist had given her mount all the commands required to get her to the Winter Woods library. Then she starts thinking about how interesting Musa would find this. "If I know Musa," she thinks, "she will use this as the basis for a new composition. She would most likely call it_ Snow Owl Serenade _and have it performed on Melodia by the group known as The Hoo."


	20. Making Progress

**Making Progress**

Even though Flora returns to the Winter Woods library two days earlier than planned she feels refreshed and eager to discover what real abilities she has in Ancient Linphean. She goes directly to the last paragraph that she and Ishandra disputed before Aisha ordered them to go on leave and finds that she has new insights into its meaning but is annoyed when she realizes that Ishandra had been right. But over all, she feels encouraged to start fresh translations of Queen Rhianna's books into Modern Linphean.

Flora is about to start working when she finds that all the blank leaves and writing instruments are gone. Then it strikes her that the three Frost Faeries are also nowhere to be found. She finally locates the Keeper in one of the stack areas.

"I put everything away," Dewey tells her. "There are plenty of annoying little critters about that have a huge appetite for fresh leaves. Fiona keeps them under control but we still cannot leave things lying about. We also use a little harmless but horrid smelling and tasting additive in our writing inks that discourages them from munching on written leaves and books.

"I should have known," replies Flora. "We do something similar on Linphea to keep critters and insects out of food storage bins and the like."

"Spike, Gliss and Periwinkle are off for a few days attending to their other duties," continues Dewey, while pulling open a heavy wooden drawer and handing Flora a ream of blank leaves. "Because the heat is keeping folks indoors most of the time, Minister Snowflake says that more have to be out when it's cold enough to forage for food," then opens another drawer and hands Flora a couple of Tinker Bell's writing reeds.

Armed with leaves and pens, Flora goes back to her writing desk and, after a few false starts, finds that she is getting more and more into the flow of reading, interpreting and translating Ancient Linphean. By the end of the second day, she has finished translating the first of Queen Rhianna's books. On the third day, while waiting for Ishandra to show up, she reviews her translation and makes spot corrections here and there. That afternoon, a Messenger Talent arrives with a message from Ishandra that she will be gone for another week. Flora feels she's caught a break and immediately starts to work translating Queen Rhianna's second book. She reviews her work and, satisfied that all is in order, she writes a Modern Linphean and Alfean summary of the two books and with Dewey's help transcribes the invisible message discovered by Darcy into the script normally used for the Linphean Priestess Language.

Ishandra arrives at the end of that week all smiles and bright eyes. She tells Flora of the marvelous time she had with Lord Milori and how she is especially pleased with herself for healing Milori's torn wing with Ice Witch magic. She spent most of those last days with him getting him back on his wings. Flora asks about the new earring and Ishandra tells her it is a gift from him but still to Flora's mind Ishandra is looking like a cat with a secret.

Flora decides that, while Ishandra is in a good mood, she would present her with her new translations of Queen Rhianna's books. Ishandra takes her translations and the originals and compares the two line by line, paragraph by paragraph and page by page.

"Excellent work, Flora!" smiles Ishandra.

"You're not going to argue with me about anything?" asks Flora surprised but relieved.

"No," says Ishandra with a double wink. "You see, I learned your secret to acquiring Ancient Linphean. Before I came here, I paid a surprise visit to Darcy and caught her speaking in Witchspeak with the one called Iridessa. Iridessa was more than willing to spill the beans on how she acquired Witchspeak and how Leffi was aware of it. When I grilled Leffi on the subject, she told me how you planned to go to the Chamber of Voices to acquire Ancient Linphean so last night I did the same thing and presto this morning I found that I have the language too." She pauses to let Flora absorb this then continues in Ancient Linphean, "I think your ancient language is beautiful. When you go back to Linphea you should encourage that it be reinstated as a living language," then Flora blushes deep crimson and smiles.

On a whim, Ishandra takes the Old Hollowese translations and begins to compare it with Queen Rhianna's originals.

"By the Yellow Pixie Dust!" exclaims Ishandra, more than a little angered. "Whoever did these translations had scrambled eggs for brains. We would never have figured this out without Rhianna's originals. But this leaves many unanswered questions like why is the Old Hollowese version so bad and why is the invisible message on the back written in the language of the Linphean priestesses?"

"I might shed some light on that," says Dewey, joining the conversation while holding an old tome in his hand. "I was inspired to do a little digging around and thanks to Duchess Tecna's catalog I found this. It seems that Queen Rhianna was not alone when she arrived in Pixie Hollow nor was she a Queen Talent then. According to this, when she and her companion arrived in Pixie Hollow, they took refuge in the Pixie Dust tree. When they emerged, Rhianna was a Queen Talent and her companion, known to us only by her Faerie name which is Ombra, emerged as an Unlight Talent."

At this point both Flora and Ishandra are reeling. Ishandra takes the tome from the Keeper and starts comparing it with the text of the Old Hollowese she and Flora had been working on.

"Yes," says Ishandra, "the handwriting matches and so does the horrible grammar and style. These translations are Ombra's."

"I can see how this went down," picks up Flora. "Queen Rhianna ordered Ombra to do the translations and then, as Ishandra found out, she ordered Ombra to smear those last pages. It was Ombra who wrote the invisible message on the back of the book that Darcy found. It may have been she who buried Queen Rhianna's books in the shaft where we found them. I think she may have died while putting them there. She was able to withstand the radiation long enough to get down there and place the books into the vault but not strong enough to fly back up. We'll most likely find her body at the bottom of that shaft."

"But why write the hidden message in the Priestess Language?" asks Ishandra.

"It is because Ombra knew that someone would be able to read it even millennia into the future," explains Flora, "because the Priestesses make sure that the language remains pure. We update the lexicon as needed but we adhere religiously to the same grammar and style. That is why on Linphea we have access to works written millennia into our past."

"Well," says Ishandra, "that sounds like Leffi's brand of warped logic but it worked. I take back that bit about having scrambled brains."

When the Frost Faeries arrive at the Winter Woods library, Gliss happily runs up to Ishandra to hug her and welcome her back. She looks into Ishandra's face and immediately sees the new earring. With a delighted squeal, she calls to the other two Frost Faeries while pointing to Ishandra's new earring. In the next breath, Ishandra is surrounded by the three Frost Faeries who are smiling, clapping and singing in delight as they fly in a circle about her.

"Congratulations, Mistress," says Gliss bight-eyed. "When is the wedding to be?"

"Wedding?" gasps Flora, her jaw dropping.

"I don't know," replies Ishandra, smiling back at the Frost Faeries, "Lord Milori and I have many things to settle first before we can even think about our wedding. But I want you to keep quiet about this until I'm finished with that. Keeper, Flora, can I rely on you to keep this a secret for the time being?"

"Yes, My Lady," replies Dewey, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes," says Flora – too shocked to say anything else.

By the end of the week, a meeting is called involving the Winx, the Tinx, the Trix, the Keeper, the three Frost Faeries, Lord Milori and Minister Snowflake.

"I pray that it is good news you have for us," says Lord Milori, looking seriously at Ishandra and Flora.

"Flora and I have finished translating Queen Rhianna's books and have what we believe is a breakthrough," replies Ishandra.

"Go on," encourages Lord Milori as excitement breaks out all around.

"I would say this is Flora's show," says Ishandra, gesturing to the Nature Faerie to continue.

"We know that it is a special but very dangerous substance that keeps the shafts running," begins Flora, forcing herself to keep her explanation as close to the common language and understanding as possible. "But, like any other fuel source, it has run dry."

"Radioactive?" asks Tecna and Flora nods.

"Radioactive?" frowns Lord Milori.

"A deadly form of un-light," explains Darcy then everyone shivers.

"But to save the Winter Woods we need to find more of this fuel to replace the fuel in the shafts that is spent," says Lord Milori.

"Exactly," confirms Flora.

"And there is a problem with that?" asks Snowflake.

"I have a general description of what to look for and where to look but the description is vague at best," continues Flora. "We know that we are looking for palm-sized nodules of a dirty-white substance but the only reference to where it can be found is where there was an ancient dried-up seabed."

Minister Snowflake looks questioningly at Dewey and Vidia.

"I'm not aware of such a place," says Dewey, looking frustrated.

"I don't recall seeing any such area on the maps I have studied or copied," says Vidia, shaking her head dismayed. "The Cartography Room had fallen into serious neglect since before I took it over and many of the maps from anywhere near that time that could have helped have moldered into piles of dust."

"I could send to Zenith…," begins Tecna but is quickly shushed by Aisha and Bloom.

"Too advanced for them," whispers Aisha into Tecna's ear then it is Tecna's turn to look frustrated.

"Well, it would have been the logical thing to do," Tecna whispers but then is quiet.

"If it is something that dangerous, maybe it is to be found in the Forbidden Hills," says Fawn then the other Tinx cringe. There is a place in the Summer Meadows where we forbid animals to go or dig in the ground there," begins Fawn. "Those animals who do soon die from the Rotting Skin disease."

"Yes!" exclaims Tecna so suddenly that Fawn jumps. "There's where you will find your fuel."

"You mean the place really exists?!" gasps Spike, her eyes wide. "I thought it was only an imaginary place where they threaten to send people who are bad."

"It's only too real, I fear," says Vidia, getting up to lead everyone to where the Library maps are kept. "But I can show you the location of the Forbidden Hills on the maps I copied from here. Come along."

"The Forbidden Hills are here," says Vidia pointing to an area in Spring Valley near the border of the Winter Woods once all were gathered around.

"Fine," says Tinker Bell, frowning, "but how we get at the fuel if it really is there? I couldn't even begin to build anything that would be quick and safe enough to get us there and back."

"Ahem!" breaks in Darcy. "Un-light Talent here. Natural radiation and blast shielding," then unfurls her wings to demonstrate.

"I know what you're going to ask next," says Ishandra to her dark-eyed sister, "but let's cross those bridges when we get to them."

"Agreed," says Aisha.

"Good work," praises Lord Milori. "Ishandra, are you coming back with me?"

"Tweet, tweet, tweet!" snarks Darcy to Leffi while circling her index finger about her temple.

"Yes," says Minister Snowflake, preparing to take her leave. "It's been a long day for all of us. Time to retire."

Tecna manages to get Flora and Ishandra together before they depart. "I understand that you have made new translations of Queen Rhianna's books," she begins. "What do you intend to do with the originals once you are done."

"The safest thing would be to put them back in the vault where we found them," replies Ishandra.

"And what about the translations?" inquires Tecna.

"They'll be kept here as part of the Winter Woods Library collection," replies Flora. "Ishandra and I are going to ask the Keeper's help in making Modern Hollowese translations."

"This is going to be a challenge," adds Ishandra, "because Hollowese lacks a technical register. We'll need to coin a whole host of new words to fulfil that need. And until Pixie Hollow gets technically up to speed, not even these new words will make much sense to them."

"Got that right!" says Darcy who with Leffi has joined the conversation. "I tried to explain the concept of light refraction to Iridessa in Hollowese and there was just no way I could do it. We ended up fighting and it wasn't until she acquired Witchspeak from the Chamber of Voices that she had any inkling about what I was trying to tell her."

"Then I think that any attempt to make a new Hollowese translation will just be a waste of time and effort. It seems that this Ombra already attempted that and ran smack into the same problem," says Leffi. "What I would do is leave copies of Rhianna's originals in Ancient Linphean here in the Library but add an annotation in Hollowese that whoever wants to understand them has to go to the Chamber of Voices to acquire Ancient Linphean."

"Out of the mouth of a child!" thinks Flora.

Tecna frowns and looks pensive. "You know," she says, "we have an expression on Zenith that she who laughs last made a backup. I think we should do the same with all this information."

"You obviously have a plan," says Ishandra. "What is it?"

"Once everything has been completed, I would like all this documentation to be gathered together and organized," Tecna starts to explain. "Once that is done, I'll make digital copies of everything and send the digital file to Zenith to be stored in the Great Database. From the digital file we can replicate everything as etched alfeanium leaf books that will withstand any test of time. Then we'll put one of these alfeanium copies here and distribute others to the Alphea College and Cloud Tower libraries, the Linphean Priestesses and elsewhere. That way, when the information is required once more, there should be at least one surviving copy."

"A wise precaution," agrees everyone.

"I also have an idea for a warning device to alert future Pixie Hollowers that the fuel in the shafts is beginning to run out but give the warning early enough that there will be none of this current wild scramble," says Tecna. "For that, I'll need a slightly smaller nodule of this fuel than what you intend to use to replace the ones in the shafts."

"I'll see to it," says Darcy, yawning. "I'm beat. Hopping into bed sounds like the best plan now."

"Agreed," seconds Flora. "We can hammer out the details tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan," says Ishandra, smiling as she sees Lord Milori coming to take her to his place. "'Night everyone."


	21. The Forbidden Hills

**The Forbidden Hills**

The Animal Faerie, Fawn, flies through the clean air of Pixie Hollow, heading to a forbidden place within the low hills to the northeast of the Tree. With her are the Tinker Faerie, Tecna, and the Unlight Talent, Darcy.

Reaching the green-hued trees of Spring Valley, they gain height to fly over them, but continue along the same path.

Several more minutes of flight brings them to within sight of the hills. They march from deep in the Valley towards the northwest, ending just shy of the river separating Spring and Winter. The hills are bare of trees, but low shrubs and grass cover the mounds, and are home to many animals and insects.

"This way," says Fawn, pointing toward the end of the hills nearest the Winter Woods, and the trio adjust their course.

A sudden patch of brown and black interrupts the green, covering all or most of five hills. It has a foreboding, sinister look that is enhanced by the dead and dying plants at the fringes. Deeper in is nothing but rock and dirt.

"Can't get much more obvious than that," Darcy comments.

"Agreed," answers Tecna, bringing out her palmtop computer. "Can you see anything?"

The dark Witch looks intently for several seconds, then shakes her head. "Not from here. The sun is too bright."

"There is a small elevation in the background radiation, and it is emanating from that area," says Tecna, adjusting the sensors.

"Let's get a closer look, then," says Darcy, and heads off in that direction.

Tecna turns to Fawn, who had been listening but not understanding what they were talking about. "Fawn, if you would, stay here, and don't get any closer. What's there is very dangerous, and I don't want to expose you to it unnecessarily."

Fawn smiles. "Thank you, Duchess, I've been there before, but didn't stay very long, and I'd rather not do it again. The place gives me the creeps. If you need me to take a message or get something, let me know."

"I will. Thank you."

The Animal Faerie watches as Tecna joins Darcy on the bare ground, and feels a bit of anxiety for them. She hopes they will be okay.

When Tecna lands beside Darcy, she finds the Witch down on one knee, holding a handful of soil near her strange eyes and staring at it intensely. She drops the dirt and stands up, brushing off her hands and knees.

Tecna taps at keys, and frowns at the results. "I am afraid my sensors are not fine enough to pinpoint the strongest source easily. We shall have to rely on your enhanced sight to find it."

Darcy smirks briefly at the Technical Faerie, but merely replies, "I can do that." She walks over to the edge of the barren area and stares at the ground both where plants still grow and where they don't. She gazes off in the distance toward the side of the next hill over.

"The radioactivity seems to be confined fairly sharply to within the dead area, and seems to get brighter over there." She points out a darker crack on the hill that ran vertically down the side.

"Then let us investigate."

The odd pair, once bitter enemies, fly side by side to the other hill, landing just above the crack in the hill. There were other furrows in the dark ground where rain had washed away the softer soil, but this particular crack has sharp edges and is about as wide as a Faerie's body and several times as tall.

"This is definitely it," says Darcy, "The glow is almost brighter than the sun."

Tecna takes a reading and looks up a reference. "Spectral analysis says it is matanium ore. This is what we need." She takes several steps back.

Just then Fawn, almost forgotten, flies down to them. "Is everything okay? Have you found what you are looking for?"

"Fawn, move away from that crack in the hill! **Now!**" shouts Tecna.

Instead, the brown-clad Faerie moves lower and looks in the crack, trying to see inside. "Is something in there? An animal of some kind? Can we help it?"

Darcy takes off and collides with Fawn, grabbing her around the waist and flying her away from the danger as quickly as she can, causing the Faerie to give a squeak of protest. Tecna follows closely.

When they get beyond the edge of the dead area, Darcy unceremoniously dumps Fawn on the grass.

"Ow! Hey, what did you do that for?" asks the Pixie Hollow Faerie, standing up and rubbing her behind.

Instead of answering, Darcy walks around her a couple of times as Tecna scans her. Fawn stands, watching this strange behavior, and hoping for an answer.

After a few moments, both give a sigh of relief.

"Good. You picked up some contamination, but wasn't exposed long enough to be harmed," says Darcy.

"I agree," nods Tecna, closing the palmtop's lid with a snap. "You were lucky, Fawn."

"Dummy!" exclaims Darcy. "Why did you do that? You know the area is bad, and we told you to stay away, yet you disobeyed and could have been harmed badly!"

"Be harmed by what?" asks the confused Animal Faerie. "I saw that you two were okay, but when I saw you examining that crack in the hill I thought an animal might be in there."

"Fawn, we appreciate the concern, but I can take precautions, and Darcy can't be harmed by the unlight," says the magenta-haired Faerie. "And any animals in there are dead, even if they are still moving around."

Seeing the utter confusion on Fawn's face, Darcy gives an exaggerated sigh of frustration.

"How can I best explain this?" Tecna mutters, "There is a kind of unlight that Darcy can see coming from that crack in the hill. It is very strong and very poisonous and is what causes the skin rot sickness. If you had stayed there for very long, it would have poisoned you, not just your clothes."

Fawn's eyes grew wide, then she bows deeply to them. "Thank you for saving me!"

"You are welcome," nods Tecna, then her eyes narrow. "But listen to me now, and follow my orders exactly. Go home and take all the clothes you are wearing now and bundle them up. Then take a cool bath. Wash all of yourself and be very thorough. Then bring the clothes back here and bury them."

"No, Tecna," warns Darcy. "We can't allow her to stay in her contaminated clothes. If she goes to her home, the Goddess alone knows whom or what she could contaminate along the way. We need to get her out of them and have her washed down. I'll take her clothes and bury them."

"But…, but these are my favorite clothes!" protests Fawn. "And am I going to have to stand here stark naked?"

"Too bad," says Darcy, showing the Animal Faerie no sympathy. "You disobeyed so now you have to reap the consequences." She looks at Tecna. "We'll have to do the same thing, you know."

"Yes, that's why I wore this old outfit," Tecna replies with a nod. "We might as well wait until we find the matanium, then get clean together."

"Agreed. You stay here; you shouldn't be exposed any more than you already are. I'll go finish the investigation," says Darcy.

"As you wish."

Back at the crack, Darcy gives a shiver as she checks out the inside, well-lit at a wavelength only she could see. She could feel it, too, pinging off her skin. Reassuring herself of her immunity, she takes a deep breath, then reaches inside.

The back of the crack was nearly at her arm's length, but she digs her fingers in, scraping the dirt away. As she goes deeper, the spot grows brighter. Suddenly a small piece of metal falls down, making no noise as it lands on the soft dirt that had preceded it. It is very bright.

Darcy picks it up and examines it. It was roughly ball-shaped and an off-white color; just big enough to fill her palm.

She turns toward the red blobs she knows are Tecna and Fawn and holds it up. "I got it! It's not very deep."

"Good work, Darcy!" exclaims Tecna, "Then bury it, and let us get decontaminated and make a report."

"I know where to find Silvermist and Leffi," says Tecna when Darcy joins them. "I'll send them ahead to wash you both down and Silvermist can drive the contaminated water into the Forbidden Hills. Meanwhile, I'll pick up a few sets of the emergency clothes Tinker Bell made after the Dragonfly attack."

"No!" says Darcy, holding Tecna back. "All of us must remain here to be decontaminated. It's being taken care of as I speak."

Within seconds there is a whoosh of powerful wings then the three look up to see Ishandra hovering above them holding several changes of emergency clothes. Soon after come Leffi and Silvermist who are panting from having to chase after Ishandra.

"Someone called for the Decon Unit?" yells Ishandra. "We're not coming down until you've been cleaned up."

"Okay, Ladies," grins Darcy, "take it off! Take it all off!"

"This is so embarrassing!" protests Fawn as they strip.

Darcy gathers up all the clothes and puts them aside while Fawn groans.

"We're ready," shouts Darcy. "Get in close, Ladies."

Leffi hovers above the trio and lets loose with a torrential downpour while Ishandra directs Silvermist to flush the waste water into the Forbidden Hills. Ishandra then tosses down three bars of soap."

"What's this for?" asks Fawn. "It smells good enough to eat and I'm starving."

"No, silly," laughs Tecna, lightly tapping Fawn's nose. "It's for helping you to wash up."

"You'll have to undo her hair and really wash it well," says Darcy and then we'll do each other's back and hair, Tecna."

After several more scrubbings and rinses, both Darcy and Tecna agree that they have been properly decontaminated. Darcy has everyone add her used bar of soap to the pile of clothes.

Ishandra hovers lower using her wings to create a breeze that dries them off and brings Fawn's wet and limp wings back to flight status then she directs them to where she'd dropped the clean clothing. After they leave, she freezes the contaminated items together into one ice ball then has Silvermist push it while remaining at a safe distance far into the Forbidden Hills and into a deep furrow between hills.

"You know, you look really pretty with your hair down," says Tecna, smiling at Fawn.

"Yes, you do," agrees Leffi. "You should leave it like that all the time."

"Would like to," blushes Fawn, "but leaving it down only gets it caught up in my wings. Silvermist is the only one among us who has learned how to fly with long hair."

"It helps that mine is thick and straight," says the Water Faerie.

Then out-of-the-blue something occurs to Tecna. "How did Ishandra know to come here with the decontamination supplies?" she asks Darcy.

"Well," grins Darcy along with Ishandra and Leffi, "transformed or not, we are still the Trix and we are bound to each other in more ways than you can imagine."

Somewhat later, all the Winx, Trix and Tinx meet for an exchange of information session. After hearing Fawn's story, everyone scolds her roundly for not heeding Tecna and Darcy's warnings and putting her life in unnecessary danger. The Tinx then have an emotional group hug around Fawn during which they decide they want nothing to do with the Forbidden Hills unless there is no choice.

"Since there are fifty shafts, we will need fifty-one nuggets of about the same size. The extra is for the countdown clock Tink and I are constructing," says Tecna.

"Why fifty nuggets?" asks Stella.

"It is only logical we replace all of them at once, rather than waiting for each one to fail. It will save much time, effort, and anxiety," answers Tecna.

"Okay, then, next problem: how do we mine them?" asks Bloom.

"I can answer that," says Flora, "Darcy, you said the ground is fairly soft? Well, Leffi can create a very localized storm that will erode the hill and expose the ore."

The Storm Witch grins. "No problem at all."

"But you must take care not to expose more than we need," cautions Tecna.

"Right… I know! Rosetta, Silvermist, will stay with me and watch? You can stop me when it's done." Says Leffi.

"And Sil can wash away the effluvia, leaving the ore. Good idea!" says Musa.

"Waaall, if'n y'all really need us," says the Garden Faerie, reluctantly.

"Darcy will have to collect and sort the nuggets; nobody else can get close enough," says Bloom.

"There go my nails," mutters Darcy, only half-joking.

"Ahem!" says Tinker Bell, loudly, making everyone turn to her, "If you will show me what size you want, I'll build a sifter for it tonight."

"Thank you!" says the Witch of Darkness. She holds up two fingers curled together, almost touching. "The nugget was about this big."

Suddenly Tink is holding a ruler, but nobody saw where she got it from. She measures the size then heads for Tinker's Nook, muttering to herself.

"Okay, then," says Bloom, "We have fifty nuggets of matanium for the shafts. How do we get them there without poisoning everyone and everything?"

"That's where I come in," says Aisha, "I can coat each one in Morphix, allowing it to be handled safely. Yes, the Morphix will eventually break down, but I can make it thick enough to last for the trip."

Ishandra stood forth. "I am the fastest fast-flyer. I will carry each nugget to its shaft, and Darcy can install it."

"Agreed," says Darcy with a nod.

"Ishandra, yours is the most dangerous part of the plan," warns Bloom, "No offense, Aisha, but if the Morphix fails for whatever reason during the trip…,"

"I'm well aware of that, Bloom," nods the Ice Witch, "But it's a risk I'm willing to take. The Winter Woods are worth it."

The Winx, without exception, think to themselves, "She really has changed."

"Okay, one last thing; what are we going to do with the spent matanium? We could bring it back to the mine and bury it, but that's just as dangerous as taking it to the shafts," says Bloom.

Ishandra smiles. "That's a non-issue; drop it down the shaft."

Everyone stares at her.

"Logical," Tecna finally says.

"But wouldn't that be bad for whoever and whatever is at the other end?" asks Stella.

The Ice Witch shrugs. "I doubt it. The shafts lead to the Omega Dimension. What's there it could hurt?"

"Omega? Are you sure?" asks Bloom.

Ishandra glances sharply at the Faerie doubting her word, and has to remind herself the changes in their relationship are still new. She still doesn't like Bloom very much, but the question is reasonable, considering what she is suggesting.

"Yes, Bloom, I'm very sure. I recognized the ambience of the cold flowing from the shafts, but it took me some time to put a name to the source."

"You've been to Omega?" asks Musa, "When was that?"

"We were captured and sentenced after we got back from the Realix Dimension, thank you very much for stranding us there," says Darcy.

Leffi almost mentions they had freed Valtor then, not knowing who he was, but decides it wouldn't be a good idea to remind the Winx of that and keeps her mouth shut.

"In that case, such an action would be the safest, simplest, and quickest solution," says Tecna, steering the debate back to safer ground, "The odds are excellent that the pellets will never be found."

"There is still the problem that I don't know where all the shafts are," adds Ishandra, "I will need some kind of guide."

"Since nobody can match your speed, maybe we can scrape up enough warm and cold Faeries to act as guideposts along the shortest route to each one," suggests Leffi.

"Perfect!" exclaims everyone.

"Anybody want to bring up anything we missed?" asks Bloom. "Okay, then, we have a plan. Let's go explain it to the Queen and her ministers."


	22. Saving The Winter Woods

**Saving the Winter Woods**

Time was getting short. Fourteen shafts had failed now, and the effects of the losses could now be easily seen anywhere one looked in the Winter Woods. There was more green on the trees as the snow melted off. The Winter Faeries were staying the caves, which were still safe, but nobody knew for how much longer.

The meeting with the Pixie Hollow nobility had taken most of the morning. They had all seen or heard of the effects of the poisonous unlight from the Forbidden Hills, but had trouble understanding its source was lumps of unrefined metal ore, and how it could be used to restore and sustain the shafts.

They finally agreed this was knowledge Pixie Hollow once had but lost, and that the Winx and the Trix could be trusted to know what they were doing.

Milori was very unhappy that Ishandra was risking her life, and it took some time and explanations and arguing between them before he finally saw she would not relent.

"This is what I contracted with Aisha to do, and my honor as a Witch is at stake," she told him, then softened her voice and stance. "But I would do it anyway, love. I've found something here I will not lose." She wrapped her arms around him, and they shared a long kiss.

He did draw the line at having Winter Faeries used as signposts. Not only did he refuse to risk having them exposed to the unlight, there was a good chance of losing them to the elevated temperatures. Stella suggested as an alternative she would go with Darcy to each shaft and send up a flare to guide Ishandra. She would also take charge of the map, since the dark Witch couldn't read it.

None were happy that the poisonous rock would be carried to fifty shafts over the lands and woods, but saw no alternative.

That afternoon the Animal Faeries shooed all of the wild life away from the paths the ore would take, and Musa contributed by flying over the area and emitting an irritating sound that made any stragglers move on.

It was announced throughout Pixie Hollow that every Faerie and Sparrow Man not directly involved with the effort was to stay near the Tree and out of harm's way.

The morning came, and when everyone arrived at the agreed-upon spot, they saw that Tinker Bell had come through, as usual.

She had, with the help of Bobble and Clank, built a wooden sluice that would carry the water and ore out to a sieve and settling box where anything smaller than the nuggets they wanted would pass through and Silvermist could direct it back into the contaminated hills.

The Tinker Trio was waiting for the others, not wanting to break the taboo of entering the Hills. To put the sluice in place, Aisha completely coated the three tinkers with Morphix, even their wings, saying it would protect them for long enough. Since they couldn't fly, they had to put pixie dust on the machinery and carry it in.

After set-up, the trio came back to safety. The Morphix was removed and Tecna did a scan, showing them to be clean. Their part over, the three tinkers said 'good luck' and beat a hasty retreat to the Tree.

Tecna's calculations had shown that Ishandra could carry only one pellet at a time. More than that caused Aisha's Morphix to break down too quickly, so Tink had come up with a safer way to carry them.

Each pellet would be put in a small leaf-sack with a loop over it. Ishandra would have a device like a fishing pole that she would use to snare each bag and take it without her having to get very close. Aisha would coat it with Morphix once it had been picked up. Once the new one was in place, the bag would go down the shaft with the spent pellet.

Rosetta and Leffi flew up to their positions over the crack, but not before Aisha coated them with a thin layer of Morphix. Instead of wings, Leffi used the Witch Flight Spell to get them in position.

The Garden Faerie grumbles about the pink substance 'ruining her hair', but admitted it felt nice; cool and refreshing. She had no trouble breathing through it. She was there to estimate the amount of erosion of the hill, and direct the storm waters where they were needed.

Silvermist and Flora, also coated with Morphix wait outside the dead area. They would keep the poisoned water and dirt from getting away and killing things.

Darcy stands by the sieve wearing her own coat of pink gel, the stack of leaf-bags waiting. She takes the pellet she uncovered earlier and puts it in the first bag. Stella had already left for the Winter Woods to orient herself and the map.

Ishandra, along with Tecna, Musa, Aisha, and Bloom, watch from a safe distance. Everyone involved is wearing throw-away clothes.

"Is everything ready?" asks Bloom. Musa is amplifying her voice so everyone heard her clearly.

Everyone made a hand signal meaning 'yes', so attention is turned to the Faeries hovering over the crack. "You're up, Leffi!" calls Bloom.

With a grin, the Storm Witch raises her hands and immediately a cloud began to form. It takes a few minutes to gather moisture and strength, but finally it is full to bursting.

A sudden loud CRACK! and bright lightning flashes down and hits one of the other hills.

"Eeep!" squeaks Rosetta, putting Leffi between herself and the wild electricity.

"Sorry, Ro!" says Leffi, "I'll try to watch that! But don't worry; as long as you're with me, you are not in any danger."

"Scared the petals offa me," the redhead grumbles, patting her wildly beating heart.

It takes a bit of adjusting to make the rain land on the correct place, and the rainfall rate reduced a bit so it wouldn't overwhelm the sluice.

After several minutes, Darcy sees that several nuggets the correct size, and even a few that were too big, had been captured. She removes them and puts them in a wooden box, keeping count as she does.

Silvermist is directing the contaminated water containing the small rocks, dirt and silt back into the place where their clothes had been put, where the solid material begins filling it up.

After an hour, Bloom calls a halt for a break and for Aisha to renew their Morphix coating. Tecna takes the time to scan everyone, and announce they are still clean.

"How are you doing, Darcy?" asks Flora as they refresh themselves.

"I'm fine," is the reply, "So far I've collected twenty-seven nuggets."

"I've got an idea," says Musa, "Darcy, couldn't you make some copies of yourself? Use them to help install the pellets? Things will go a lot quicker."

"I did think of that," answers the dark Witch, "But the distances between shafts are greater than my clones can travel from me. Although…"

She concentrates and creates a single clone. "Go put the nuggets in the bags." She tells it, pointing. The clone nods and goes over to the box of nuggets and waiting bags. But when she picks up a nugget, her image wavers and blows to particles.

"Another reason not to," murmurs Rosetta.

"I'm a little tired," says Leffi, "I've never had to control a storm to this degree or for this long before."

"Are you using magic or your Talent?" asks Sil.

"My magic," says Leffi, "I'm not yet familiar enough with my Talent to use it for something this dangerous. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"As soon as th' Storm Talents get back from th' Mainland, we'll get you some real trainin'," says Ro.

Refreshed and renewed, the Witches and Faeries go back to the task at hand. It takes another two hours to collect another twenty-four pellets.

After lunch Rosetta and Silvermist leave for the Pixie Dust Tree, as their parts were over.

Darcy readies the pellet bags for Ishandra, then picks one up. "I'm going to the first shaft," she says to her sister, "And will install this one. When I get to the second shaft, I'll get Stella to send a flare so you will know we're ready."

She tosses the bag up several feet, where Aisha coats it, then with a one-handed grab the dark Witch is off to the Winter Woods.

At the Pixie Dust Tree, Sil and Ro make a report to everyone, including Queen Clarion. They are all relieved to know everything is going as planned.

"What's wrong, Dess?" asks Fawn, putting an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"Aw, I just feel bad that I couldn't help," she says, hanging her head.

"If it makes you feel better, there was nothing for me to do either," Vidia injects.

"Not every Talent is useful in every situation, child," says Minister Red Leaf. "But you played your role by teaching Miss Darcy. And Vidia by teaching Lady Ishandra."

"That's right," nods Tinker Bell, "And I'm just as happy that some of us didn't have to go to that creepy place and risk being poisoned."

In the Winter Woods library, Dewey the Keeper sat at his desk, working on the next book. Now that everything had been catalogued and put away, it was amazing to see the amount of open space there was.

Spike, Peri, and Gliss stood at the tall doors holding them open as they watched for any signs of the operation. Instead of going to the caves with everyone else, they had elected to stay in the library just in case they were needed. All three had been forbidden to help, but still wanted to be as close to the action as they could be.

"Hey! Did you see that?" says Spike, pointing over the trees. "It looked like a yellow firework, so I guess it was one of Princess Stella's flares."

"So we'll see my Mistress pass by soon," says Gliss, turning her attention toward the open passage between trees.

"So what's it like, attending her?" asks Peri.

"A bit boring, so far," is the answer, "She's not used to having an attendant, and forgets that's what I'm there for. But we've talked a lot, and even exchanged a few frost tricks."

"I thought she is a fast-flyer," objects Spike.

"She is, but her Witch-magic is all about ice and snow," says Gliss. "I really like her."

"There she is!" exclaims Peri, pointing. Indeed, a white, fast-flying object is heading toward the flare's location.

"GOOOO LADY ISHANDRA!" shouts Gliss, startling her friends and waking Fiona inside behind them.

"What's going on, girls?" asks Dewey, coming up behind them.

"Lady Ishandra is making a run," Peri explains, pointing.

"Uh-oh, trouble!" says Spike. She is looking above the trees where a hawk was chasing a smaller bird.

The smaller bird, panicked, is flying an erratic course and paying more attention to where the hawk is than to where it is going.

"I think they're going to collide!" shouts Spike.

Gliss steps out the door, wings rising to take flight.

Spike and Peri grab her by the arms. "What are you doing?" they ask.

"I have to protect my Lady!" says Gliss, struggling to get free.

"Uh oh," says Dewey, "I'm a thinking it's too late!" The three friends stop to look.

Indeed, the small bird and Ishandra spot each other at the last second, but could not avoid colliding. The bird went up and the Witch went down, being brushed by tail feathers and dropping the pole and its poisonous cargo.

As Ishandra struggled to get her flight under control, the bird dove down into a copse of trees too thick for the hawk to continue pursuit. It gave a disappointed cry and swooped away.

Gliss yanks her arms free and takes off, Peri, Spike, and Dewey right behind her.

"Lady! Are you all right?" calls Gliss as Ishandra slows to a hover.

"Oh, uh, yes, Gliss, I'm fine," answers the Witch.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," says Gliss, contrite.

"Talk about it later, right now help me find the pole and nugget!" exclaims Ishandra, looking down, "And if you find it, DO NOT go near it; just tell me where it is."

It takes several minutes of frantic searching before the Keeper finds it. Fortunately it landed in an open area away from the trees and bushes.

Ishandra uses a spell and levitates the pole up to herself. Picking up the line, she sees that the cargo is still there. She breathes a sigh of relief. "If the nugget had fallen out of the leaf, we would have a lot of trouble finding it."

"I've got to go; thank you for your help." And with a burst of wind the Fast-Flyer is gone.

In the end, it took five days to replace all of the pellets, and by the time the last one was finished, a slight cold breeze could be felt from the first of the failed shafts.

Tecna allowed that was a hopeful sign, but it would take a couple of weeks before they knew if it had worked for all of them.


	23. Meditation Consultation

**Meditation Consultation**

Flora walks into the Chamber of Voices, carrying a mat. The table held a few pitchers of drinks and some fruit for her, and she could smell them strongly. The door closes behind her with a gentle thump. As requested she was alone, and those outside were making an effort to be quiet. It is mid-afternoon; rather early for her meditation, but this was something she needed to do before evening.

Putting down the mat she settles in, taking a lotus position. Centering her being she begins her meditation.

Her senses expand, taking in the immediate environment, then widen out beyond the Tree and into the lands of Pixie Hollow. She could sense the sparks of Life, from the biggest Faerie to the smallest insect; from the smallest seedling in Spring Meadow to the mighty oaks of the Fall Forest, as they went about their daily lives.

The Voice of Nature was clear, but diminished somewhat by a much closer Voice, and that one was the one she wanted.

She opens her eyes to find herself in a room of wood. Veins in the grain were glowing a soft yellow, and she realized she was deep in the Tree. Holes in the walls, floor, and ceiling were of various sizes, and streams of glowing Pixie Dust flowed from one to another, sometimes passing through her form.

« At last you have come, » said a Voice. « I welcome you, Oracle. It has been long since the last Oracle Talent, and I am glad to have someone to talk to again. » The Voice was warm and comforting, and the Flower Faerie could sense it was female. Behind the gentle words she could feel the awesome power it held.

"You- you are the Tree?" asks Flora, nervously.

« I am. » is the reply, with a hint of amusement. « Do not be afraid, child. I nurture and shelter all. »

"I am sorry for not making a better presentation of myself," says the Faerie, bowing, "I am Flora of Linphea, the Faerie of Flowers. I am very glad to meet you."

« Your arrival, and that of your friends, has been a blessing to Pixie Hollow, and on behalf of all my children I thank you. » says the Tree, and Flora can tell the sentiment is sincere.

« And I want to say thank you for saving the Winter Woods. I have been worrying over it for a long time now. It is gratifying to know the clues were still in existence, and could still be deciphered. The Winter Woods will be safe for millennia yet to come. »

"I will be sure to give your message to the others," nods Flora. "But if I may, I need to discuss some things with you."

« Of course, child. As Oracle that is your job. Ask what you will, » says the Voice.

Flora pauses, gathering her thoughts, then chuckles. "I am sorry. Now that I am here, speaking with you, I am not sure where to begin."

A gentle laugh washed over her, not in ridicule, but in understanding. « Many past Oracles have expressed the same problem at first meeting. I will start, and you may ask as needed.

First of all, yes I am responsible for teaching you the languages you and the others have learned. »

"I suspected as much. Thank you, it made the job much easier, and has given me and others a new appreciation for languages," answers Flora.

"On a different subject, what would I be doing as your representative?"

« As Oracle, you will be the one to talk to me and relay my concerns and wishes to the Queen. Others who wish to consult with me will do so through you. »

"I understand why you chose me; I am a Faerie of Nature. But-" begins Flora, but is interrupted.

« I did not choose you, child. The Oracle Talent was in you all along. The dust has awakened it, and now your role here is established. »

Flora opens her mouth to object, but realizes it must be true. Communicating as they are, they cannot lie to each other.

"I am objecting to not having a choice," she clarifies, "I may not want to do this. I have a life in the other world. I need time to think."

« That choice is now, always has been, and always will be, yours to make. A Talent may be used, or not used. You are free to return to the other world if you wish, or stay here and use your magic and knowledge in other ways. I am very old, Flora of Linphea, I nurture, protect, and guide, and have long since learned the un-wisdom of forcing my will upon others. »

"Thank you," says Flora, "I will think about it. But what about the Witches? I understand their talents, but what about the wings?"

« While they slept in the Chamber of Voices, I read them and learned that all three were broken in mind and heart, and knew they would find healing and purpose here. The gift of wings will help that goal. The changes in their bodies is permanent, but if they leave, they do not have to use the wings. That is why I gave them the same kind you have. »

That answered her unspoken question. Suddenly Flora smiles. "You know what I was going to ask before I did."

Laughter. « Of course! I could not have watched as many lives pass as I have without learning how others reason. But I also know better than to overwhelm my Oracle with too much at once. »

"That's probably wise of you. I am a child, after all," Flora jokes.

But the Voice becomes more serious. « Flora, you are very intelligent, and have wisdom and understanding far beyond your years. It is my hope that you will accept the role of Oracle because I have need of you. Without an Oracle it is very difficult for me to reach others. The most I can do is send an answer as a feeling, or influence a dream, and many times that is not enough. »

"But no pressure," grinned Flora.

« No, » agreed the Tree, amused, « No pressure. »

"You said Oracle talents are rare, but I've gotten the impression that new Faeries are given a certain Talent to fill a need. Is that true?" asks Flora.

« Yes, mostly, » is the answer, « Through the Pixie Dust I can imbue a new Faerie with a particular Talent to maintain the balance, but it does not always work. I do not know why. For example, there may be a need for a Water Talent, but a new Art Talent appears instead. I have observed that a rare Talent appears when there is need for it, even when I am not aware of that need. »

"That explains Darcy's Unlight Talent," muses Flora.

« No, in her case there is a danger approaching that only a Faerie of her kind can counter. Being aware of it, I took the step to make her so. That she was instrumental in fixing the problem in the Winter Woods was coincidental. »

"A danger approaching?" asks Flora, alarmed, "What is it?"

« It is not of immediate concern, so I will not explain, yet. I do not wish to unduly influence your decisions. You and the Trix need to decide what you will do first; stay or go home. »

"But by telling me even that much you are influencing my decision," Flora says.

« To a point, yes, » says the Tree, « But there are other factors in play of which you are yet unaware. »

The Flower Faeries is silent for a few moments. "Very well. I will trust your judgment and say nothing to them."

« Thank you. »

"You know the three Witches are called the Trix, so I surmise you are aware of what goes on around you?" asks Flora.

Laughter. « Of course! Very little happens within the boundaries of Pixie Hollow I am not aware of. Beyond them my sight grows dim. »

"Tell me, what about someone with more than one Talent?" Flora asks, thoughtfully.

« That does happen, though very rarely, » says the Tree. « You are one. You have the Talents of both a Garden Faerie and an Oracle. »

Flora smiled a gave a chuckle. "At this point, that honestly doesn't surprise me. Ah, I remember now what I wanted to ask; in the Winter Woods library, Leffi figured out I am a Priestess of the Linphean Nature Sect and revealed it. I was immediately hailed as your Oracle by the Pixie Hollow Faeries. Why did that happen?"

The Tree's embarrassment was clear in her reply. « Her words triggered a… racial memory, I believe it is called, of Oracles in the distant past. It was never my intention for such a thing to exist, but it is an unavoidable effect of my influence on the Faeries made from a baby's first laugh. »

Flora's mind is racing. "But… if that knowledge is a racial memory, then Ishandra was right; Queen Rhianna was a Priestess!" The sudden realization of what that meant hits her like a bolt of lightning. "And you…"

« Yes, » says the Tree, « I was Rhianna. »

Flora's eyes fly open to find the light very subdued in the Chamber of Voices. Shakily she got to her feet and lit a couple of candles on the table. Then she poured herself a cup of tea from the mechanical tea maker Tinker Bell had invented.

She sits on the mat and drinks. The hot liquid sooths her nerves as she thinks about the conversation with the Tree… no, with Rhianna. There is a lot to process.

She thinks about resuming her meditation, but feels something warm and gentle indicate she should rest now.

Finishing her tea, Flora opens the door to find a fast-flyer stationed there, half-hidden in shadow. "Zephyr? Is that you?"

"Yes, Duchess Flora, what can I do for you?" is the answer.

"Uh, what time is it?" Flora noted the yellow glow from the wood veins was bright.

"Just after sunset, Lady, and your dinner is waiting," said Zephyr.

Another shock. It seemed like minutes, but she had spent at least four hours with the Tree! Her stomach growled, and food sounded like a very good idea.


	24. Hard Decisions

**Hard Decisions**

Ishandra reaches the Newlings' Chamber and opens the ornate door. She had asked Darcy and Leffi to meet her here. Going inside she finds her sisters waiting.

Darcy is sitting on the bed while Leffi, looking very scared, is standing on the other side of it.

"What do you want, Icy?" says Darcy, standing up. "If you try to beat us again, I will make you regret it." She holds up her right hand, palm up, in a position of holding something, but nothing seems to be there.

Ishandra holds up her hands. "Peace, sisters, I called for you because we need to decide what we are going to do."

"D-do about what?" asks Leffi, cautiously taking a step or two closer since Icy does not seem to be about to attack.

"The mission I contracted for is over so we can go back to Magix at any time. The question is: do we want to?" the white-haired Fast Flyer explains.

"You're giving us a choice?" asks Darcy, genuinely surprised. Her arm drops.

"Yes. This is not something I can decide for you. For the first time since we bonded our reasons for doing so no longer apply and we have reasons to go our separate ways." She turns away from her sisters and gazes at the floor.

"I'm staying here. I love Milori, and I love the Winter Woods." She gives a wan smile. "And, while I never thought I would say this, even in my wildest dreams, I love the Faeries here. They are not like the ones in Alfea."

"That's very true. All three of us have formed bonds with them, and I don't want to lose it," nods Darcy.

"Me either," Leffi adds.

"So you're staying?" Ishandra looks up, hopeful.

"Yes," they answer, in unison.

"Besides, what do we have back there? More time in Light Rock? People who hate us and want us dead? No place to live, no prospects…" says Darcy, tears forming in the corners of her large black eyes.

"No love, no trust, no family. It's an easy decision for me," says Leffi, similar tears forming.

"So I'm not going to lose you…" Ishandra pulls the other two to her and they share a group hug.

"This is new…" says Darcy, enjoying the unfamiliar sensation.

"First time for everything," Ishandra says, smiling shyly.

"But not the last time, I hope," adds Leffi.

The Ice Witch steps back. "We're starting a new life, but, we will always be the Trix."

"Sisters forever," agree the other two.

"Next question, then," says Ishandra, "What do you think about making it permanent, and applying for citizenship?"

"Yes!" Leffi agrees instantly, "That would really make this place our home!"

"That's a huge step," says Darcy, "but one I'm willing to take."

"Then I'll ask Aisha to present our petition to Queen Clarion, since my deal was with her," says Ishandra.

Once Aisha and Flora have left, Clarion goes to sit down again and puts her head in her hands. Everything Princess Aisha had told her she had expected to happen but now she is in the inescapable position of having to come to a decision.

"Clarion?" whispers a concerned voice.

Clarion lifts her head to see the familiar sphere with her friend Faragonda's face looking down kindly at her.

"I haven't heard from you since I sent the Trix to you. Is everything alright?" asks Faragonda.

"Everything's fine," replies Clarion but she is far from convincing.

"Some sort of trouble with the Trix?" frowns Faragonda. "Clarion, I'm your friend. You can tell me. If the Trix have caused you any sort of hardship I'll…"

"Nothing of the sort, Faragonda," replies Clarion. "They've transformed and have become like model citizens and they also fixed the problems we had in the Winter Woods but just now I've received their petition through Princess Aisha to become legal citizens of Pixie Hollow and remain here."

"I'm glad that Icy was able to remedy the problem with the shafts but this desire of theirs to become citizens of Pixie Hollow is not within my power to condemn or condone," says Faragonda with mixed emotions. "We need to bring someone else with that authority into this conversation. Stand by."

The sphere goes blank for a few minutes before another sphere manifests itself beside Faragonda's sphere and the aura radiating from it is disturbing. Soon after Faragonda's face reappears and in the new sphere the head of a woman with green-hued skin, wolf's eyes and wearing a headpiece that somewhat resembles a minaret.

"Clarion," says Faragonda, "this is Miss Griffin, Headmistress of Cloud Tower College for Witches. It is through her authority that the Trix have been allowed to go to Pixie Hollow."

"Hello," says Griffin but in a manner that tells Clarion that the Headmistress wants to dispense with formalities and get down to brass tacks. "What is this about the Trix transforming and wanting to stay in Pixie Hollow? If the three of them have been transformed into toads then I say it is only befitting and I would like nothing better than to be rid of them. But, despite what you might have heard about Witches, I am not one to saddle a decent person with a trio of troublemakers. If they have caused you trouble then I will see them back here and flogged until their flesh falls off their bones."

"No!" replies Clarion, horrified by the very thought of it. "They have done nothing to merit any such punishment!"

Clarion takes a deep breath and continues. "Their transformations have been nothing short of miraculous. It's as if the Pixie Dust Tree accepted them as soon as they arrived then transformed them into new beings suitable for blending in with life in Pixie Hollow. Ishandra is now a Winter Woods Fast-Flyer, Levina has become a Storm Talent and Darcy an Unlight Talent. But the shocker is that all three of them now have Faerie wings."

"Ishandra? Levina?" frowns Faragonda.

"Icy and Stormy's real names," explains Griffin shortly. "But it seems that powers beyond the three of us have already made the decision for us. As far as I'm concerned, they can remain in Pixie Hollow with my blessings but if they cause you the least hint of trouble – you let me know and, wings or not, I'll settle their hash in a hurry."

"Thank you for your understanding," says Clarion quietly then there is a long pause.

"Is there something else you want to tell us?" asks Faragonda, sensing Clarion's distress.

"Milori asked Ishandra to be his wife and co-ruler of the Winter Woods and she has accepted," then no longer able to hold back her grief Clarion bursts into tears.

"Icy wanting to marry?" asks Griffin, creasing her brows. "She must have gone through _some _transformation. Last I heard Icy hated all men with a passion. And who is this Milori person?"

"Griffy," interrupts Faragonda, "you don't understand her situation."

Faragonda explains to Griffin Clarion's relationship with Lord Milori and as she speaks, Griffin's face takes on a softer and more sympathetic expression.

"Queen Clarion," Griffin finally says, "this is a mega-harsh but also a no-win situation you are caught up in. If you would accept the counsel of an old Witch then I would suggest you accept the blow on the chin, get over it as quickly as possible then move on."

"That may be easy for a Witch," says Faragonda, "but a Faerie needs time to heal after a severe emotional blow such as this." Then she becomes pensive. "Would you like Princess Aisha to stay in Pixie Hollow and take over some of your duties while you take time to heal?" she asks.

"Yes," says Clarion. "I would gladly accept her services if she wishes to remain here as Regent. And, if I may, I would like Duchess Flora to stay as well. She's formed a special relationship with one of my subjects and also with the Pixie Dust Tree. I could really use her services just now."

"Ah, so she's told you?" asks Faragonda and Clarion nods, having picked up on her meaning. "Then I can do something better for you. The Winx would be taking their final year of formal instruction this next school year and then a year of field work. I will just switch things around. They may stay and I shall accept their work in Pixie Hollow as their year in the field, then, if you require them for longer, I shall have arranged by then for them to take their final year through correspondence."

"That's most generous of you," smiles Clarion, gratefully.

"Tosh!" replies Faragonda. "The least I can do for you, Clarion. I'll let the Winx know."

"I shall be summoning the Trix for an audience to tell them that they have been accepted as new citizens," Clarion tells them.

"When you do, summon me as well," says Griffin. "I want to see this transformation for myself and then have a little Witch on Witches discussion with them in private."

Clarion nods her agreement then Griffin's sphere vanishes.

"You know how to reach me if you need any help," says Faragonda then after good-byes her sphere also vanishes.

The next day, Clarion summons the three Witches to her audience chamber along with Minister Snowflake and Minister Hyacinth. The usual greetings are exchanged but then there is an awkward moment as Clarion looks about as if waiting for something to happen. Suddenly a sphere with Miss Griffin's face in it appears in their midst.

"A few minutes of privacy, please, Your Majesty, Ministers," says Griffin.

Clarion exits the audience chamber with her two ministers, closes the door but can still hear Griffin's voice speaking in the same cacophonic language Ishandra had spoken the day she and her sisters arrived. She could not understand a word but felt that it was the old Witch laying down the law in no uncertain terms to the Trix. When the door opens and Clarion and the Ministers re-enter, Clarion sees that Griffin's sphere has vanished. Ishandra's face is pale but she stands regally straight and proud as one who refuses to be bent or broken. Her sisters, on the other hand, are behaving like two whipped kittens which disturbs Clarion. "What did Griffin say to them?" she wonders.

Ishandra steps to stand beside Clarion and, folding her arms, fixes Leffi and Darcy with a cold stare. "Well?" she tells them.

Leffi and Darcy are immediately on their knees before Queen Clarion and together in courtly speech recite: "Your Majesty Queen Clarion, we pledge to you on pain of death to recognise you as our queen and our fealty. We swear to obey all the laws of Pixie Hollow and to cause no one harm or mischief either directly or indirectly. We vow to serve you and to protect Pixie Hollow both in peacetime and in wartime."

"You have made your oaths to Queen Clarion," Ishandra says while her sisters are still kneeling. "They are as binding on each of you as a Witch to Witch oath sealed in blood. You know what will happen if you even think of getting out of line," then, if it were possible, the two look even more terrified than before.

"Arise," Clarion tells them.

The two stand but, suddenly, Leffi is back on her knees before Clarion. "Please, Majesty, don't banish us from Pixie Hollow," she sobs. "All there is for us on Alfea are people who hate us and want us dead. I'll obey. I'll do anything you want."

"Leffi!" hisses Ishandra but Clarion takes the terrified girl by her hands and stands her up.

"Leffi, Leffi," says Clarion softly while using her thumbs to wipe away tears. "Obey our laws and you and your sisters shall have nothing to fear. I, in return, promise you food, shelter, clothing, protection and also a meaningful position within our society. You may live a rich and full life here in Pixie Hollow." Ishandra leaves Clarion's side to stand in line with her sisters.

"Ministers," begins Clarion and Ishandra looks to be bracing herself for the worst, Darcy looks unemotional and Leffi is holding her breath, "I have called you here to formally announce to you that the three Witches known otherwise as the Trix have been granted full citizenship in Pixie Hollow which includes all the rights, privileges and benefits thereof. Then Ishandra is looking as if in shocked relief, Darcy stands still unemotional and Leffi is supressing a shout of joy.

"Now that you have citizenship," continues Clarion, "Ishandra, Darcy, Levina, you are no longer considered to be Newlings. I shall ask you to be ready to leave the Newlings' Chamber to be housed elsewhere in Pixie Hollow. You shall also be receiving official documents testifying to your citizenship."

The Trix are looking at Clarion and each other not quite knowing what to make of this. "Please continue," says Ishandra after a moment.

"Ishandra," says Clarion, "you shall be going to the Winter Woods with Minister Snowflake. Lord Milori has a room in his home which is furnished and ready for you." She smiles briefly at Ishandra but Ishandra is quick to see the sad and wistful look in her eyes.

"You two," Clarion continues, nodding towards Darcy and Leffi will be staying in Spring Valley where Minister Hyacinth will be responsible for you. You shall obey him as you would me."

Clarion pauses a moment to let Darcy and Leffi absorb that.

"Levina," she smiles, "you shall be staying with Glimmer. She is a Storm Talent such as you are but you have yet to meet her. She has heard much about you though and says she's very excited to be the one elected to help you perfect your storm skills. Darcy, Iridessa still wants to continue training you in your unlight talents so you will be staying with her."

Ishandra is smiling with soft blue light building in her eyes, Darcy, although her eyes are unfathomably black and emotionless, is nevertheless smiling and Leffi looks about ready to leap into the air and shout for joy.

"With Her Majesty's permission," says Ishandra to her sisters, "I would like you to go now with Minister Hyacinth. I'll see you later back at the Newlings' Chamber."

Queen Clarion gives them her leave then Minister Hyacinth beckons Darcy and Leffi to follow him out of the audience chamber.

Except for Minister Snowflake who is trying to be discreet, Ishandra and Clarion find themselves alone. The Ice-Witch looks sadly at Queen Clarion whom she has now come to respect. "Miss Griffin told me of your relationship with Lord Milori," she begins. "I didn't know and he did not mention it to me. We have been so occupied with the massive amounts of clean-up and supervising catch-up to repair all the damage done the preparations we had in progress for when we go to the Mainland that perhaps he meant to tell you once everything was closer to being back to normal. I just want to tell you in person that I never meant to cause you any grief. But…, I love Milori and he loves me. We need each other now like air and water. Please, do not withdraw your permission for us to marry or deny us your blessing."

"I shall deny you neither," Clarion tells her quietly. "I too will love him forever but I understand his special needs that I am unable to fulfil. I see now that you are the one he needs."

Ishandra is about to reply but quickly sees that Clarion is steeling herself to continue with something that she knows will be painful for her to say.

"I know now that my relationship with Lord Milori was never meant to be," says Clarion quietly. "I was to marry a King Talent named Edward but he…, he was killed defending Pixie Hollow during a serpent attack." There is a pause as tears trickle down Clarion's cheeks. "Shortly afterwards, Milori lost his wife in an accident. We were drawn together, Milori and I, to commiserate but commiseration became love. We knew even then it would be impossible for us to be together but he took the chance that resulted in his wing being torn. I cannot express my gratitude to you for healing his wing with your Ice-Witch magic. I see that when you are flying together that you two could not be happier. It would be the ultimate act of selfishness on my part then to deny you my permission to marry and my blessings. And…, and I want you to be happy too."

"Thank you," says Ishandra then, unfurling her wings, she takes Clarion into her arms as sisterly words pass unspoken between them.

"Now," says Clarion, once they have released each other, "I need time to be alone. You make take your leave to go with Minister Snowflake."

Clarion waits for Ishandra and Minister Snowflake to depart, then in the now silent room, she sits down, puts her head in her hands and weeps bitterly – her chest cleft by the agony of a broken heart.


	25. From Lady Ishandra's Memoires

**From Lady Ishandra's Memoire**s

Lady Ishandra is sitting in her study which Lord Milori had created within his home for her where she is writing her memoires of all the events in her life since being married to him and established as the Lady of the Winter Woods. She looks out the open door to the planning room where her husband is surrounded by a number of Winter Woods Talents who are pouring over maps of the Winter Woods and the Mainland and chattering excitedly. Earlier that morning, a message was relayed from the Autumn Forests that the Fall Talents were making their way back to Pixie Hollow from the Mainland. In a few weeks it will be the turn of the Winter Woods Talents to change the season yet again and cover the ground in a blanket of snow. She and Lord Milori will be flying with them to supervise operations – the first time for her which set her heart fluttering with excitement.

She picks up one of Tinker Bell's writing reeds which is now filled with ink that she formulated especially for the conditions of the Winter Woods that did not freeze, congeal or blotch the way Tinker Bell's original formula did but flows easily from the reed in clear, dark letters. She puts the reed to the leaf in front of her and begins to write in Witchspeak but then stops mid-sentence.

"Why am I writing in this language?" she asks herself when she considers herself no longer a Witch but a Winter Woods Fast Flyer and a citizen of Pixie Hollow. Hollowese is an option but it is not nearly extensive enough to clearly express all she wants. Besides, she wants to keep much of what she writes to herself like keeping her own_ Queen's Book of Secrets. _But Styx take her if she is going to write in Alfean or even Alfean Standard. That brought back too many bad memories she would sooner forget as well as did any of the many Terran languages she knows including her native Italian. She taps the top of the writing reed against her chin for a few minutes before she takes a fresh leaf and begins to write in Ancient Linphean – a language she is coming to love even more for the sheer beauty of it. It had become her language of choice when conversing with Flora – even more so than Alfean, Hollowese or even Modern Linphean.

As Tecna predicted, it took five weeks for the shafts to return to full production after all the fuel pellets were replaced. Even before that, celebrations began with each season hosting a week of celebrations starting with Spring Valley. When it came time for the Winter Woods to put on its two weeks of celebration, there was not a bare patch of ground to be found and the mighty evergreens were once again dressed in snow. The Winter Woods Faeries were finally able to leave their refuges in the glacier caves and returned to their homes and workplaces. That was a cause for celebration in itself but then together with that was her wedding to Lord Milori that established her as the Lady of the Winter Woods that will continue to be the talk of the decade if not longer. Ishandra touches the second ring on her other ear that confirms her new status and gently smiles.

Since her marriage to Lord Milori, she had become even more popular with the Winter Woods Faeries who saw her not as a Witch but as one of their own. She was soon surrounded by adoring subjects who wanted to serve her. Ishandra wondered if she wanted all these maids and servants because her Witches' spirit of independence still kept her wanting to do everything for herself. She then came up with a way to deal with it and benefit the Winter Woods as a whole. Gliss would forever hold her position as her Head Stewardess and Secretary but starting last week and once a year every year a competition would be held in which one Faerie and one Sparrowman who had excelled that year in her and his work would be allowed to serve her for a year plus one Faerie and one Sparrowman who in the same year demonstrated the greatest degree of improvement would also be granted the same privilege. Ishandra never expected to find so much competitiveness among her new subjects. The immediate result was that the time lost during the shafts' shutdown was not only made up for in hard and diligent work by all but all preparations for the change of season far exceeded everyone's expectations. She smiles in anticipation of what next Winter would bring.

Her sisters were adjusting well to their new lives and had found their niches. Darcy found herself working with the Healing Talents where her new vision as an Unlight Talent allowed her to detect and diagnose broken bones, torn wing muscles malignant growths and the like that the Healing Talents could not detect through the visible spectrum. Many already owed Darcy their lives.

Leffi and Glimmer hit it off the moment they laid eyes on each other. Leffi was a quick and eager student who for every nuance of her Storm Talent Glimmer taught her she could show Glimmer how much the same could be done with Storm Witch magic. During the off season, she found a second niche for herself working at Tinkers' Nook where by using her gift of fuzzy and warped logic she was able to come up with strange yet viable solutions to problems that not even Tinker Bell or Tecna could get their heads around.

Aisha along with the other Winx Faeries took up Miss Faragonda's offer to do their year of fieldwork in Pixie Hollow. Aisha took up the post of Regent while Queen Clarion took a much needed vacation to rest and recuperate both physically and emotionally. However, Aisha was greatly disturbed by the rumors that were circulating that more and more of Pixie Hollow was wanting her to retake the throne and become their queen once again. Ishandra's opinion of that was that, if they wanted a Winx Faerie for their queen, Aisha was the one she would personally choose and support. She still did not like Bloom all that much and doubted that she was ready to be queen and the thought of Stella becoming Queen of Pixie Hollow made her shiver.

Stella had already set up shop creating Mini-Faerie haute couture but then started driving Flora, Rosetta and the other Garden Faeries crazy with her plans for designer flowers and plants – most of which were impossible or just plain silly. In a rare moment of impatience, Flora finally told her to stick to designing clothes. Undaunted, Stella started sending Ishandra designs for designer snowflakes. Ishandra stacked them in a corner and tried to forget about them but, mysteriously, several of Stella's designs reached Vloken, Guild Master of the Snowflake Guild, who was soon banging on Ishandra's door wanting to know who of the Winter Woods Talents designed them. Much to Ishandra's surprise, Vloken tells her that except for some very minor adjustments these were among the most amazing snowflake designs ever brought to him. Vloken could not believe that the designs came from someone who lived her entire life in a place like the Summer Meadows and had seen snowflakes only once or twice in her life. Ishandra directed Gliss to immediately redirect all such letters from Stella to Guild Master Vloken. Within a week one of Stella's designs became immensely popular and in her honor became known as a Stella Star.

At Tinkers' Nook, Tecna built the atomic countdown clock that would warn future Pixie Hollowers when it was approaching the time once again to replace the matanium pellets that fueled the shafts. It was installed with a dedication ceremony into a special alcove for it built into the front wall of the Winter Woods Library where it can be seen even to this day.

Shortly afterwards, Tecna began work with Tinker Bell to standardize all weights and measures used throughout Pixie Hollow. They soon realized that it would require an army of Faeries to distribute the new weights and check measures and that there were not enough Tinker Talents to do that and their regular chores effectively. Leffi scratched her head over that for a few moments and then her eyes lit up. She proposed a plan whereby all the Faeries who were no longer young enough or strong enough to go to the Mainland for the change of seasons could form a new Weights and Measures Guild. Their job would be to go by mouse cart or mink sled to all the regions of Pixie Hollow and measure all the weights and measures they found against the official standards and destroy or replace those that didn't meet the standards and mark as official the ones that did. It couldn't be simpler.

Bloom opened an arts boutique and atelier at the Crossroads of the Four Seasons where she was running a brisk business. Each of the seasons had Art Talents but the idea of them meeting in one place to hold group discussions on their various styles of artwork and exchange ideas was unheard of until then. Also the concept of_ ars gratia artis _was virtually unknown to them. A lot of what the Winx and the Trix considered to be artwork was in the eyes of the Pixie Hollowers there only to fulfill a specific task. Shortly afterwards, Bloom used the fine edge of the Dragon's Fire to quarry manageable blocks of the local soapstone and to fashion metal tools to work it. With a bit of instruction, it didn't take the Pixie Hollowers long to catch on. The Frost and Snowflake Talents who created ice sculptures soon saw how this could be used to create permanent records of their handiwork. Soon soapstone artifacts with frost and snowflake designs carved into them became hot items not only in the Winter Woods but throughout Pixie Hollow. Then some smart someone among them figured that the same tools Bloom used to carve soapstone could also be used to carve wood and shells and soon items of that nature with carved designs begin to make their appearance.

Musa started a study of the musical culture of Pixie Hollow. She had Queen Clarion sing for her Rhianna's Song once more so she could transcribe it into musical notation. Nevertheless, she could find nothing in her personal notes or anything at the great music institutes but a reconfirmation that it was not a Faerie melody. Flora in one of her consultations as the Oracle of the Tree tried to approach Rhianna on the topic of the song and her origins and was told point blank that it was something she, the Winx, the Trix and the Pixie Hollowers had no need to know and not to pursue the subject any further.

As for herself, Ishandra was proud of her part in saving the Winter Woods, grateful that she was spared living out the rest of her days imprisoned at Light Rock, overjoyed she was married to the man of her dreams and co-ruler of a people who adored her. The Tinx were her constant friends and when they visited the Winter Woods her companions. Of the Winx Faeries, her relationship was improving among Aisha and Flora and in the Winter Woods she had the ever growing friendship of Minister Snowflake in whom she found a kindred spirit. And for once she found joy and happiness unlike anything since it was her mother holding her protectively within her arms.

The End


End file.
